Living souls on the verge of insanity
by lmq91le
Summary: Sequel of 'Living souls on the verge of a nervous breakdown'. Previously published in German! After the strange events, nobody is able to unterstand what happend. Everyone is going to freak out. And in the middle of the chaos, two little Shinigami try to handle everything. Or will they worse everything? WARNING: Contains suicide!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki ran, as fast as possible, across the alleys of the seretei. Karin, his sister and Isshin, his father followed him. Finally there was a trace: Yuzu was finally here. In the soul society! After all this weeks of waiting, the loose of the contact and the incertitude there was this relieving message. But nobody told them about her condition. Was she injured? Or traumatized? Did someone harm her?

They smashed open the door to the headquarters of the fourth division. Someone took her here after she was recognized. She was here for a check-up.

Several days ago, Ichigo found out that his sister, was not able to come with them to soul society, because someone simply forgot a signature. A stupid bureaucracy error teared the Kurosaki-family apart. For weeks they had to hear by phone how she was hostilited and avoid by neigbours and former friends after the familys Shinigami-secret was exposed to the public. Yuzu felt like the whole world was afraid of her. It hurt her.

Now, two months passed since the Kurosakis and thier friends fled from Karakura and found shelter here in Soul Society temporarily. Nobody knew how they where exposed. But the consequences were extremely serious.

Ichigo, his father and his sister rushed threw the corridor. Heading for the main room. When they smashed open the door they saw her... she was the only patient. She sat on a chair, on the other side of the room. She weared an old, bright and dirty Kimono, like the most souls in Soul Society weared. That was an indication that she arrived here by Konzo...

Yuzu jumped up. Tears running down her face while running to her family. She didn't knew when she was so happy the last time. After all the drama, finally reunited. The other Kurosakis freed thier feelings, too. They where so happy, but also totally shocked that Yuzu was definetely dead. But despite the Konzo, she seemed to keep her memories...

"DADDY, KARIN, ICHIGO!" she screamed relieved and jumped into her brothers arms.

"YUZU!" all three screamed loud and hugged her. Finally the Kurosakis were reunited.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Ichigo asked agitated.

"Do you remember us?" Isshin asked.

Yuzu nodded while she was continuing crying. And although she had thousands of questions, she was just relieved to be with her family again.

"I... am dead, right?" Yuzu asked confused.

Her family looked on her in shock an with by eyes. It seemed like she had no clue what happend to her when she was still alive. But when she was sure that she was definetely dead, she start to cry again.

"Oh, Yuzu! Please don't tell me that you killed yourself, just to get here!" Ichigo said worried.

"That was so dangerous! So many things had could go wrong! You could have end up everywhere! That you arrived somewhere here in this area was a miracle..." her father explained.

Yuzu held her head and was still confused. She tried to remember. "I..., I don't know!"

„What do you mean with: I don't know!" Ichigo asked confused and handed a handkerchief to his sister.

"I... the last thing I remember... is that, I was in my kitchen and... made some lunch for Joon and his friends..." Yuzu stammered.

"Who is Joon?" Karin asked.

"Oh, he is my new boyfriend!" Yuzu said with a smile in her face. "I have to introduce you to him. Okay, he doesn't speaks our language but,... oh... you know... now, because I'm dead... he isn't my boyfriend anymore... so I think the case is solved..."

"Yeah and after?" Isshin asked.

"Ehm... Okay, I was in the kitchen to prepare lunch... and the next thing I know is that I'm here. I was wearing this dirty clouth and was standing somewhere outside. Two Shinigami found me and recognized me. One had a bald head and the other one had some strange eye-brow..."

"Ikkaku and Yumichika!" Ichigo realized and became a bit grumpy.

"They said: Hey, you are Kurosaki's sister, aren't you! I said: Yes! And so they took me with them and droped me here. They asked me, did someone killed you or did you commit suicide. I only said, that I don't remember and... when I arrived here, this guy was sleeping here." Yuzu said and pointed on Hanataro, who was sleeping on one of the plank beds with an bag of ice on his head. "A guy called Kaneda, was here and asked for me! The woman who was with me just a few minutes ago, went outside to call for him."

"Kaneda Ochi?" Ichigo asked mad. Yuzu nodded. „Agghh... The day before yesterday, I send this guy to pick you up. But he should get you here in one piece. And Yamada was supposed to look for Keigo and give him a message from me..."

Ichigo turned away from Yuzu and stood up to wake up Hanataro. "HEY, WAKE UP!"

Hanataro opened his eyes dazed. His head was hurting horribly. Everything was circling. He was tired and wanted to continue to sleep... With a smile, he saw a muzzy something in front of him. Slowly it became clearer and in fear he realized that it was an extremly angry Ichigo Kurosaki. Hanataro wanted to scream, but Ichigo hold his mouth and pointed on Yuzu...

"Hanataro, can you explain that to me?" he asked as calm as possible. But his anger was clearly visible when he pointed on Yuzu.

Hanataro was completely awake when he realized that Yuzu, wasn't human anymore. She was a soul. A soul that was 'konzoed into' the Soul Society. He was shocked, too.

„But, but... but..." Hanataro stammered when Ichigo took way his Hand from his mouth and he lift up from the bed. „But... I … thought... that we pulled her up again!"

"Pulled her up again?" everyone asked confused.

"YES! Pulled her up again, when she tried to jump off from Asano's roof-terrace!" Hanataro explained and shocked everyone.

Yuzu was confused. „Ichigo... what day is today?"

Ichigo was going to answer her, when someone opened the door at the other side of the room and Kaneda Ochi stormed into the room to look for Yuzu.

"Oh... Miss Yuzu-san. I'm so happy that I found you! I was afraid that you... AGGGHHHHH!" Kaneda start to scream in horror, when he saw that several members of the Kurosaki family were here to. Immediately he mute down and turned. „...I need to go to..."

Kaneda was going to flee, when Isshin grabbled him with a Kido and pulled him back inside. With a grunt Kaneda slipped across the ground and stopped right in front of the Kurosakis. Everything Kaneda was able to do was smiling innocently while he looked into the angry faces of Ichigo, Karin and Isshin. Ichigo bend down, grabled him and lift him up to look directly into his eyes.

"WHEN I TOLD YOU TO GET MY SISTER TO BRING HER TO SOUL SOCIETY, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT WAY!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Ichigo, please!" Yuzu wailed and hold her read. Now she realized that she had really bad headache too.

"Awww... my head!" Hanataro moaned and put the ice bag back on his head. "I want to sleep!"

"Try to drink less!" Ichigo complained to Hanataro who was going to fall asleep again.

"Kurosaki-san... please! I can explain!" Kaneda begged. „Your sister was already dead when I woke up and she already 'konzoed' herself and..."

Ichigo let off from Kaneda who fell down on the ground and turned to Yuzu.

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted. "Yuzu? Did you commit suicide?"

"I... don't remember! What day is today?" Yuzu asked again.

"Today? Today is Monday!" Karin explained.

„MO... Monday?!" Yuzu was scared. „But... right before I woke up on this field out there it was Thursday.

Everyone turned to her. Kaneda was shocked. "So, you don't remember that you commit suicide in Keigo's apartment?"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAID?" Ichigo shouted and lift up the Shinigami again. "YUZU COMMIT SUICIDE IN KEIGO'S APARTMENT?"

Kaneda nodded afraid. Ichigo let off from him again and let him drop on the floor again before he looked around in shock.

"Please be quiet!" Hanataro moaned. "I have a hangover!"

Ichigo was shocked and looked around. His sister was just a soul, Hanataro had a hangover, Keigo's apartment was the location of a suicide... with big eyes he looked down to Kaneda. The only thing the Shinigami was able to do was smiling innocently.

"What happend, in this apartment?"

"I... don't remember, too!"

 **Please Review!**

 **This is the sequel of 'Living Souls on the verge of a nervous breakdown', which was previously published in German. The plot sets directly after the events of the last chapter.**

 **Please excuse possible spelling and grammar errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

While the Kurosaki family was reunited again, even in this sad circumstances, everyone tried to understand what happend back there in Keigo's apartment. Together they left Hanataro in his division to recover from whatever and so they took Yuzu back to thier new home, which was provided by the Sereitei. There they lived since they had to flee from the world of the living. Isshin was pretty sure that Yuzu had a kind of hangover, too. But she just looked around astonished. Other Shinigami recognized her, because they saw her picture in the newspapers and greet her.

Yuzu got a lot of compliments and even was even invited to join one or the other division, now because she is now offically in Soul Society. Ichigo just told her to move on while he pulled Kaneda behind him. In thier house they could talk about it. But Ichigo wasn't pretty sure that he really want to know it.

The house, the Kurosaki's and thier friends lived in, was way to small for all of them together. But it was clean and in a good condition. It was on the same property as the Kuchiki manor. Originally, it was build for Rukia, Renji and thier dauther Ichika as thier own little home. When the Kurosakis were exposed, they left it and provided it as a shelter for the Kurosakis and thier friends. Only Uryuu Ushida and his father didn't followed them, because they found shelter somewhere in Europe. Now eight people (nine when Yuzu moves in too) lived in this small house, which was originally planned for three. Orihime, Kazui, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro waited together with Renji, Rukia and Ichika in the living-room. Yuzu was welcomed warmly...

Yuzu broke out in tears happily when she hugged Kazui. She was so happy to see her nephew after so long time. Ichika, who didn't like to be hugged and was visibly annoyed by it, wasn't spared by Yuzu and was hugged too. Everyone asked questions. Yuzu wanted to know everything. What she missed? Did they find a solution? When Yuzu asked a prohibited questions about Karin's 'relationship' with Toshiro Hitsugaya the mood became bad again. Isshin yelled up to calm down everyone and to remember that they where here for a specific reason!

"SILENCE!" Isshin shouted and told everyone to sit down in the small room. Kazui and Ichika should go out. "Kids, go out and play in the yard!"

"But we want to know how aunt Yuzu died, too!" Kazui said exited.

"No, your grandfather is right! Kazui, Ichika... this is a conversation for adults only! Go out and play in the yard!" Ichigo said and pointed on the door.

"But we..." Ichika began, but her father Renji already opened the door.

"Kids, please..." he said and send them outside.

The kids moaned, when they stood up and left the house to 'play in the yard'.

"Have fun!" Orihime said with a smile and winked after the children. "But don't make any holes into the ground with the bankai again. Or Byakuya will be mad again..."

The both kids left the house to play in the yard, as ordered. But they where mad and thought that it was unfair. They wanted to join the 'adults-conversation'. After Renji closed the door, Kazui and Ichika looked on each other and start to smile and nood. They understood each other even without words. And so, they decide to use this 'perfect' spot on the roof, where the window was, to eavesdrop...

When the kids sneaked on the roof, Kaneda had to sit down in front of the Kurosaki-Clan (Ichigo and his family and friends as they named by others in the Soul Society) and had to tell them what happend.

"I swear that I tried everything to..." Kaneda stopped talking when Ichigo lift his hand to hold it in front of Kanedas face in a threatening way.

"You're quiet now Ochi-sensei... Ochi-san! Ochi-san! Sorry! Your name is..." Ichigo start to stutter. Kaneda had the same family-name as his former teacher. Several times that caused funny situations by now.

"Oh, it's okay! By the way, I looked for it! My sister Misato was really your teacher! What an irony?!" Kaneda explained and shocked Ichigo so much that he remained silent for a few moments.

While Ichigo was shocked, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were a bit surprised. That was so random...

"Oh, really... what a surprise! By the way, your sister was a really good teacher!" Orihime told friendly.

"Ehmm... may we talk about your former teacher later, please?" Yuzu interfered. "Now, I would really like to know how I died and why I forgot the last days."

Everyone calmed down again. Kaneda took a deep breath and start to sweat. He was afraid to tell the Kurosakis what happend...

"So!" Ichigo said with wrapped arms and annoyed voice. "We are waiting!"

Kaneda moaned...

"Well... After, you told me to look for your sister... I went to Karakura to her apartment..." Kaneda told and remembered. "...but when I arrived... she was gone. It looked like she left spontanously..."

"Why?" Yuzu asked, before she got an idea. "Oh, my god! My neigbours finally lynched me..."

"No, it had nothing to do with your neigbours! I explain soon!" Kaneda murmured and hold his head. "You even didn't switch off the light, before you left! Than I remembered that you told me that she may went to this Asano, if she is not at home..."

"Yeah, of course!" Ichigo said and turned to his sister. "Yuzu, do you remember the day I told you Keigo's address and his phone-number. I told you to go there if something happens?!"

"Yes... It was right before we lost contact!" Yuzu said. "I don't know why, but I think now that it wasn't a good idea!"

"I explain that soon, too! Well, I went to Tokyo and looked for this Asano. Why you didn't tell me that it is the same Keigo Asano who plays in 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'!" Kaneda moaned and suprised Ichigo.

"Crime-Lab-Tokyo? This... famous crime-series on Tokyo-One?" Ichigo asked surprised. He didn't knew that Keigo appeared in that series too. Overall, he felt like he didn't knew anything about Keigo...

"Yeah! Asano is there a supporting character in every second or third episode. I love this series... I have all DVDs... how so ever, when I was in the Shiba-Park I could feel this strong reiatsu. It was strong, but also full of fear, anger and bitterness. I thought it was an Hollow, so I took my Zanpakutou to attack it, but... It came out... that it wasn't a Hollow! It was Asano... who stood in a phone-booth..."

"WHAT?" Ichigo asked shocked. "Is Keigo injured... or..."

"Oh, no no no..." Kaneda said aroused. "Nothing happened to him. Just the phone-booth was... well out of order... He was totally upset. He denied that he is able to see me and ran away... Your friend is fast... very fast!"

"How fast?" Ichigo asked curious.

"He was so fast, I couldn't even follow him with my Shunpo-powers." Kaneda told and surprised everyone. "And the best thing is: When I tried to stop him with a Kido, it didn't work... Looks like he is immune against the most Shinigami-powers..."

Ichigo was astonished. The others where totally surprised. Asano! Off all people they knew it was Asano!

"So, and what happened with me?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, sure... So, I went to Asanos apartment, at the next morning and I found you there. It seemed that you just arrived and you let me in. I have to say Asano has a pretty nice aparment. In my eyes, he has too much plants. That is not a penthouse anymore, it's more like a green-house... but that's not important now... so Asano just burned down his bedroom and threw his phone out of the window, so he was not there at the moment. When he came back and saw me, he freaked out and tried to ban me, your sister and Yamada out of his apartment. While he shouted on us, your sister went out and jumped off the terrace..."

"Aghhh... Oh, my gosh! Your poor..." Isshin said and hugged his daughter. He couldn't imagine this gruel view.

"It didn't killed her! That wouldn't be a nice view, when you smashed down on the ground after a fall from 14 floors..." Kaneda told further. „Me, Asano and Yamada were able to pull her up again before she fell. She was totally hysteric and told Asano everything what happend. She had an affair with a guy from North-Korea!"

"Joon?! What has he to do with it! He was so kind and sympathetic!" Yuzu said and praised the man, who was the trigger for all the trouble.

"He was a terrorist!"

"WHAT?!" Yuzu screamed, while all others listened in shock. "A terrorist? I can't believe it! Aww... I was ready for him to meet my family..."

"You were too afraid to go to the police, because you thought that they will arrest you as thier accomplice. So you fled to Asano to get shelter. Asano was also totally shocked but wanted to help you. The last thing I remember is that Asano wanted to hire a lawyer for you! And from that moment, I don't remember anything anymore..."

"Please what? How can that be?" Karin asked mad.

"Well, Asano send me to the kitchen to get something to drink for her and there I found this jug of red soup in the refrigerator. I took a sip of it and than... I only remember that I woke up on the terrace several hours later when it was aleady late evening..."

"And my sister?!" Ichigo asked with much more madness.

"She was laying on the couch! It looked like she was sleeping. Asano sat next to me on the roof-terrace and we talked for a few hours. He had injuries in his face, on his arms and on his hands... He looked horrible. Looks like he was involved in a shoot-out at the airport..."

"A shoot-out?!" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm not really sure what happened! Looks like the ex-boyfriend of his ex-girlfriend freaked out and stole the guns of two police-inspectors to shoot this jinx and the lawyer... but I really don't know everything! Several hours later, the police arrived and took Asano with them for interrigation. Than the policemen saw that you were dead. I was looking for your soul... but you were gone and nowhere to find. So I thought that Yamada 'konzoed' you..."

"But I thought that you made the Konzo on me?!" Yuzu said and was as confused as before. „So, I died, while I was sleeping?"

"Well... Looks like you drank that red stuff that knocked me out. But you drank enough that it killed you. I stayed in the apartment, till the coroner arrived and your dead body and Yamadas empty gigai where transportet away. Yamada was sleeping so deep that nothing could wake up him!"

"So... this Yamada konzoed me?!"

"I don't know! Maybe you brought yourself in here to Soul Society. It's extremly uncommon, but some strong souls shall be able to leave the world of the living by themself when they died..."

"Yes, I heared about that." Rukia confirmed the theory. "It's really extremly uncommon. But some souls, if they have strong spiritual powers, are really able to do that. Sure, Yuzu is still the daugther of a former Shinigami-taichou and a Quincy... so... I'm not surprised that the kept her full memory."

"So, I took Yamada, dropped him at his division and wanted to look for you... till the commission stopped me and interviewed me for the last two hours..."

"Which... Wait a moment..." now Ichigo became very curious again. "Do you mean, the same commission of inquiry, that tries to find out who exposed us? For two months now?!"

"Exactly! For hours they asked me all possible things about Asano!" Kaneda explained and confused everyone in the room much more. „What he said, what he did, what we talked about, what he plans for the future..."

"Why?" Ichigo asked right before someone pushed the entrace open and went in uninvited.

"We would like to explain to you!" a Shinigami said and entered the house. "Kurosaki-san... Ladies and gentleman, we already know each other!"

The both Shinigami, who entered the house, were members of the commission of inquiry, who tried to find out who exposed Ichigo as a Shinigami to the human public since the day it happened. After they bowed, both entered the house and sat down next to Kaneda in front of the whole Kurosaki-clan. One of them had a small box with paperwork with him.

"Please excuse, the interruption! But there are new findings that you will be very interessted in." the Shinigami explained and turned to Yuzu to bow. „But before we continue: Welcome to Soul Society Kurosaki Yuzu-san!"

Yuzu smiled and bowed too. The Shinigami, settled down next to Kaneda and took the box from his colleague. Orihime stood up and went to the kitchen to make some tea for the guests. It looked like it would take some time...

"Kurosaki, you already squezed out Ochi-san, so you already know that he had to tell us everything he knows about your friend Asano." the Shinigami explained and opened the box to get a piece of paper out of it. "One question: When did you see Asano the last time?"

"See him?... Well, around 3 months ago..." Ichigo start to tell.

"I mean in person! Standing in front of you! And not seeing him in a TV!" the Shinigami interfered.

Ichigo start to think about it. Three months ago Ichigo saw him in a commercial for a supermarket-chain. And he heared his voice regullary in various TV shows from abroad or in Animes... In person, he met him the last time during Chad's big fight when everyone was in thier house for a visit. "Hmmm... Around... 2 years ago!"

"And in this two years, you had no contact with him?"

"No!"

"So, why did you asked for a soul-ticket for him to take him with you here to Soul Society?" the Shinigami asked suspiciouly.

"Hm... Well... because Keigo is able to see spirits and Shinigami and because he... well in the past he... I tried to avoid that he gets involved. As I wanted with all of my friends but..."

"But?"

Ichigos voice failed. He had no clue what to say now. Keigo knew that he was a Shinigami. Nobody could deny. He already knew it before the fight with Aizen, where he saw him. Keigo had so many questions and demand answers. But they told him just the most important...

Orihime came back with some cups of tea and served them to the guests. The both Shinigami from the commission took each a cup and thanked her. Kaneda originally wanted a cup too. But he was too afraid of Ichigo.

"How would you describe Asano?" the other Shinigami asked and took another piece of paper out of the box.

Ichigo and the others were really surprised and couldn't imagine why the commission wanted to know so many things about Keigo.

"Obstrusive..." Ichigo start confused.

"Theatrical..." Mizuiro continued.

"Perverted..." Tatsuki said with an raised eyebrow.

"Hmm... That is not matching with that what Ochi-san told us today in the morning." the Shinigami murmured and pulled out another piece of paper. "Asano is a rancorous, moody and lonely person! That fits also with this documents we found in the office of the psychatrist, Asano consulted for more than a half of a year..."

The Shinigami coldn't finish before Ichigo grabbled the paper to take it. It was a copy of the notes from the psychologist from Tokyo, Keigo consulted. It was a profile study.

"Where you got this?" Ichigo asked shocked. "And by the way, how dare you?"

"Yesterday,... I had the feeling that I talk with a broken person!" Kaneda said saddened and felt guilty. He promised Keigo, that he will tell nobody what they had talked about.

Ichigo, was just much more confused. "Are we talking about the same Keigo Asano? And by the way, I want to know now, why you are so interessted in him? What he has to do with all this mess? I mean... we haven't talked for years..."

"So you don't know, that Asano talked with the news-announcer at the same day, the news exposed you? The same news-announcer, who told the world about you and your secret?"

"I'm pretty sure that he just... WHAT?" Ichigo finally realized slowly what the Shinigami wanted to tell him.

The Shinigami took some photos out of the box. Some black-and-white pictures from a security camera that showed Keigo together with Makoto Hirabata, the news-announcer. They stood at the welcome-desk in the lobby of the building where the TV-channels and his dubbing-studio were located. Another one, showed both of them having lunch together in the cafeteria of the studio. Another one showed both talking upset in one of the corridors. The other Shinigami took a credit card billing out of the box.

"Asano bought a plane ticket to Okinawa. Only a few hours before you were exposed. And after you were exposed, he left the city hurried." the Shinigami explained.

Ichigos mood start to get worse. In his face, the shock and the dismay, slowly start to appear. The others around him, slowly start to upset, too. Everyone looked on each other with fear and horror. Even the always emotionless Chad looked shocked. A quiet and dull 'No' was everything Ichigo was able to say.

At the roof of the house Kazui and Ichika listened carefully. They couldn't believe it too. But they didn't understand it pretty well... They were simply to young and didn't knew enough about it.

Kaneda, who really whished that all of this doesn't happens, wanted to disappear. He couldn't believe it, too. But there were so many evidences...

"Kurosaki... I'm so sorry. I wish that you don't need to hear it from us. We don't have any hard evidence by now but there are so many other indications!" the Shinigami told and handed an envelope to Ichigo, that contained the temporarily result of the commission. "Asano had a motive and the opportunity! And so far, after long time investigations: Everything looks like, that he exposed you!"

 _...That he exposed you!... That he exposed you!... That he exposed you!..._ These words sound like an echo threw Ichigo's ears. He coulnd't say anything about it. He wasn't even able to move. It was just like a bad shocking joke... but it seemed so...

Keigo, exposed them!

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After some time, Ichigo was finally able to shook his head. But neither he, nor someone else was able to say anything. With wide eyes, open mouth and without any composure Ichigo looked on the both Shinigami in front of him. Kaneda moved away a bit. He avoid to say anything.

"That is... I... I can't believe it..." Ichigo stuttered when he finally found his voice again.

"I know, it is difficult for you to believe it! But all clues prove it!" the Shinigami continued with his explanation.

Ichigo read the report with trembling hands. He didn't want to believe any word of it.

„N... Now... Please say something, too!" he jelled into the room.

The other humans in the room were just able to stare back with wide opened eyes. Nobody dared to say something or even make a sound. Tatsukis hands turned into fists while she tried to suppress her anger. Mizuiro made a face like he wanted to demonstrate. Orihimes eyes where wide open and she felt like it was just a bad joke. It was so totally ridiculous: Keigo Asano is the one who told thier secret to the press? He is the one who is responsible for all the mess they had to gone threw in the last few months...

Finally, Karin was the first one who was brave enough to say something: "May,... I ask you... what clues you have?"

The Shinigami handed some photos from the security cameras to her. The ones showing Keigo and the news-announcer, but also one showing Keigo how he was brinnging a box to a parcel service. Another one showed Keigo entering the airplane very nervously. The moment he fled from Tokyo...

"I am so sorry. But it looks like your friend is everything, but not trustworthy!" the Shinigami told, making Ichigo much more upset. "Curently, Asano is in custody in the world of the living. He is the main suspect... in killing your sister!"

Now it was Yuzu who slowly got upset. As her sister and her father, too. Kaneda lowered his head and continued beeing silent. He could deny it, but nobody would believe him. He was unconcious the whole time, and didn't realize what happened around him. But he still believed in Asanos innocence.

Karin became more nervous and crawled closer to the both Shinigami. "Wait a moment... So if Asano, really killed my sister... What are you going to do now?"

"To tell the truth, we can't do anything!" There are new rules since your exposure. These rules prohibit us to get in touch with anyone who is involved in your case. For now Asano is in prison. We will wait what the police finds out and so far we tell you to remain silent too. Till we know more!"

With this words the Shinigami tried to stand up. But Karin jumped forward and start to shout on him. „HEY, wait! So did Keigo kill my sister or not?"

"So far, we can't tell you anything because we don't know more..." the Shinigami said and tried to stand up. But Karin grabled him and hold him.

"HEY, I'm not ready!" she moaned before she stopped immediatelly. "I will..."

"You will what?" the Shinigami asked when he saw that Karin seemed to be sick or something. "Ehmm... Are you okay?... Why you are so pale?"...

Karin couldn't hold it anymore. From one moment to the other she felt dazed. Everything start to circle. Her stomach start to turn upside down... she couldn't react, it was to late. Soon it would get very ugly...

Everyone turned away, or hold his eyes disgusted. Just Kazui and Ichika were amused and start to laugh. It was the moment Karin start to puke on the Shinigami in front of her...

In the world of the living, an army of reporters came together in front of the prison, Keigo Asano was locked up in and where he spend the last night in a single cell. A man in a suit and with a briefcase searched for a way threw the mass of people and went to the main gate where the guard let him in immediatelly after he presented his ID-card to him. The prison govenour was waiting in the entrace-area. He didn't sleep that night, he was desperate and used a tissue to clean his face from all of the sweat. He was relieved and happy to see the him.

"Sato-san! I'm so happy to see you!" the warden said and bowed. "I called you because we have a huge problem with one of our prisioners."

"Let me guess... It's Asano! Right?" the man asked with a restrained smile.

"Exactly! He was brought in here last night. They suspect him to kill the sister of this Kurosaki Shinigami-guy. I personally don't believe that... I'm pretty sure that she just left her body and followed her family to this other dimension..."

The prison warden was really upset. The Asano-case was a well known event that everyone was interessted in. Other prisoners were afraid of Keigo and feared that he would send the Shinigami after them. Even the guards didn't want to get closer to Keigo. Especially since they could hear that he was talking to someone in his cell...

"Before you meet him, you should know something. He doesn't eat, or drinks anything. He isn't sleeping anyway. But he talks with someone the whole time... someone nobody else can see..."

„A ghost maybe! Everyone knows that Asano is able to see them..."

"Gosh, that means Asano is really talking to Tsubaya-san. A guard who was found dead four months ago in this cell. The case was never solved... So when Asano is really talking with his spirit... aww... How I explain that to the widow..." the prison warden start to sweat again. "...Asano is totally succint. If he commits suicide we have the biggest scandal for ever..."

"I understand! I'm really exited. I heared some really interessting storys about Asano. A really interessting case." Sato explained and followed the warden to the cell. Two guards stood in front the cell, but they really wished to leave. "I see what I can do..."

"I need to warn you!" one of the guards said when he let him in. "This guy is talking with a dead colleague of us!"

With trembling hands, the guard opened the cell and let him in...

The cell was small, cold and sterile. But also clean and bright. There was no window, but a bed without blankets, a small sink and a toilet. Keigo laid on the left side on the bed in a fetal-like-position and starred on the wall on the other side of the cell between the sink and the toilet. He was much paler than normal. Some little vegetable leftovers hang in his hairs, since the incident with the crazy ex-boyfriend of his ex-girlfriend. He had thick and dark bags under his eyes, showing everyone that he didn't sleep for days. In only one night, he eldered more than 20 years. His pupils were so small that they couldn't been see. He showed no reaction to the foreigner in his cell. But he knew exactly who the man was.

"Hello, Sato-san!" Keigo said quietly.

The man was shocked. He didn't even introduced himsel. Sato hid his fear and the shock and went a step closer to Keigo. Very carefully of course. He immediately saw, that Keigo was in a really bad condition. Mentally... but also physically. "Hello, Asano-san! I am... as you already seem to know, Hiroshi Sato!"

"You are a psychatrist!" Keigo continued without even looking on the man. "You are a very famous professor from the Tokyo University and you are always called in here when they have a prisioner, who they are afraid off."

"You are pretty well informed! May I ask you, where do you know who I am?"

"Tsubaya-kun told me!" Keigo said and pointed on the wall.

The psychatrist turned to the wall and of course he couldn't see anything. But in truth, there was the soul of the guard, who was killed in here several months ago. Chains surround him and trapped him here on this wall. This was the place were he was found. Nobody could see him. He was invisible! Till the moment, Keigo was locked up here. Keigo was not really happy to share his single-cell with a Plus. But talking with him prevent him from turning insane.

"TELL HIM!" the Plus screamed. "TELL HIM!"

"Tsubaya-kun was murdered!" Keigo said and looked on the psychatrist for the first time. "He figured out that Konishi blackmailed prisoners. And because he found out he killed him in here with a poisionous injection..."

In the corridor, the warden and the both guards eavesdropped at the door. All three were astonished.

"I always knew that this Konishi has a dark secret!" one of the guards murmured.

"I call the police. And tell this bastard Konishi to come to my office immediatelly. I will make this guy the worst day of his live. Now we know who blackmailed the prisoners..." the warden said and went to his office.

Inside the cell, the psychiatrist took a pen an a notebook out of his briefcase.

"I need to tell you, that you are astonishing me Asano! So you say, that there is a spirit right behind me?"

"Yes!"

"The Shinigami haven't got him by now?"

"No! And please change the topic! I don't want to talk about the Shinigami. These guys made my live hell enough!"

"Looks like you are not really well disposed to the Shinigami!?" the psychiatrist realized and wrote down everything. "They are rumors that you are always had contact with them."

"That is a lie!" Keigo murmured and looked on the man with an ice-cold view. "My ex-girlfriend thought it would be good for her image when she is with someone everyone knows. That shot went backwards."

"May I ask you, what exactly happened between you and this creatures?" Sato asked.

"No!"

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you!" Sato said and wrote everything on his note. "So lets talk about something else..."

"Listen..." Keigo murmured and turned compleately to teh psychatrist to look into his eyes. "... I don't plan to commit suicide... I have enough problems. Being dead won't solve them. They will let me vegetate here in the in the world of the Living till I turn into a Hollow and they have a reason to hunt me and cut my head into pieces to send my soul into hell for eternety. I can't die. I'm not afraid of it okay... because I know what happens with me after... but... I can't continue running away from my problems..."

The man listened carefully and made his notes. For a brief moment he thought that he misunderstood it!

"Did you just said: That you are not afraid of the dead?" he asked shocked. "But... so what you are afraid of?"

"I think, I am more afraid of... the consequences..." Keigo murmured and turned to the wall again to talk to the Plus again. "Don't worry, it will need some quiet time before you turn into a hollow. But before, they will release you. I wish you all the best!"

"THANK YOU!" the Plus screamed happily.

When the spirit screamed the psychiatrist felt a cold chill running down his back. He turned to corner, the spirit was sitting in and had the feeling that he could feel something. Slightly nervous, he took his voice recorder from his briefcase.

"Asano, would you allow me to record our conversation?"

"Do it! What shall I say, against?"

The man nodded and switched on the voice recorder bevore writing down more notes.

"Okay... So you don't want to talk about the Shinigami. What do you want to talk about really?"

Keigo shrugged with his shoulders. "Do you want to know why Yuzu Kurosaki was found dead in my living-room?"

"Did you kill Yuzu Kurosaki?" Sato asked directly

"No! She commited suicide to get to her brother." Keigo explained shortly.

"How did she did it?"

"She drunk the Gazpacho that was spiked with sleeping pills! She was so afraid from being arrested by the police. She had a brief affair with a terrorist and was afraid from the consequences.

The psychatrist wrote down everything and looked for the recorder to get sure that everything was recorded...

"Let's begin from the beginning. Tell me the whole story. From the first thing you can remember!"

"I told the story of my life already to six other psychatrist and therapists. Nobody of them, could even understand in any way... How I feel!" Keigo said and lift up to sit when he was talking to the man.

"Than you have to help me to understand you!" the man said and looked Keigo directly into his eyes. "You can tell me everything! I promise you that I won't laugh about you, or make you some false promises. I only want to understand you... and learn what kind of person you are..."

Keigo took a deep breath. Nervously, he looked on the Plus in the corner before he laid down on his bed again and placed his hands on his chest. He didn't want to go threw it again. But this guy won't go before he gets some answers.

"Well... You won't tell anyone what I tell you now?"

"Oh, no! That's not allowed! I could loose my job if I do that!" Sato explained.

Keigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes... he start to cry... he decided to risk it... and so he start to tell the story of his life. As detailed as possible...

In the Soul Society, Isshin accomplained the both Shinigami back to the door. The Shinigami, Karin puked on, was wearing a Kimono he got borrowed from Renji. Embarrassed, Isshin handed the man his dirty Shihakushou in a plastic bag and bowed.

"We are really sorry for that!" Isshin whined. "Of course we will pay for the cleaners."

The Shinigami was so embarrassed by himself that he simply took the bag and left as quick as possible. Everyone was embarrassed that was clear. It wasn't common that Karin just pukes on the clouthes of another one...

Orihime and Yuzu brought Karin to the bedroom to get her to bed.

"How is she?" Ichigo asked worried when the both women came back.

"She is sleeping now!" Orihime explained.

"And you?" Ichigo asked Yuzu when he turned to her. "You feel better now?"

"Hmm... Well... It's a strange feeling to know that someone killed you... I wish I knew what happened!" she said.

"Please what?" Ichigo was shocked. "Why?"

"Because... I can't immagine that it was really Asano who killed me!" she murmured. "Okay, I don't remember why I was in his apartment... but... I really don't think that he killed me. It's just... impossible to believe, in my eyes!"

Ichigo had to admit that he couldn't understand it too. Worried he took the report from the commission again and read it again:

Looks like Keigo collected material about them over years. This material, he send to the office of the news editorial of the TV-network he has a contract with. He even had an affair with the news-announcer. There were photos that proved everything. During thier exposure, Keigo was not mentioned for weeks. Keigo, by the way, left Tokio the same day, as they left the world of the Living. Some time later Keigo returned from Okinawa and continued with his work as a voice-actor in this dubbing-studio. It explained everything. And now Keigo could use his improved publicity to improve his fame...

Ichigo start to get angry. Full of anger, he crumpled up the letter and damaged it. He trusted Keigo! He always thought that Keigo was annoying, but he was still a friend. And now it comes out that he exposed them... They had to flee from the world of the living. They lost everything. His friends lost everything. His sister was even killed... and everything only for Keigo's fame?

Angrilly and with a loud scream, Ichigo threw the report on the ground. The others shied away a bit.

"Ichigo, please calm down." Yuzu whined.

"What for?" he screamed angrilly. "You are DEAD! And a guy, I thought he is a friend destroyed all off our lives..."

Angrilly Ichigo stood up and went to the baggage, they took with them when they left thier world and opened a suitcase were he found a big envelope full of photos. Old photos of all of them. One of them showed them all together sitting on a couch. Within the group was Keigo, smilling into the camera. All of them left and right of him. He couldn't believe that it was really him. He was such a dork. Angrilly he teared apart the photo... it was the same one, Keigo's ex-girlfriend send to the press several days ago...

"Kurosaki!" Kaneda said and lift up. "You're overacting! You..."

"WHAT? AND YOU ARE STILL PROTECTING HIM! AWW... WHAT DO YOU KNOW, AT ALL... YOU SLEPT AND LET MY SISTER DAY!" Ichigo shouted so loud that the children on the roof almost fell off. Carefully they climbed down so that nobody realized that they eavesdroped again.

"Yes, I slept while it happend, but you didn't see how Keigo suffers about the situation. I could see..."

"I don't take care of your... Wait a moment... KEIGO?! You already call him by his first name?" Ichigo asked slightly perplexed.

"What? Is that a problem for you? If you would lisen to me I can explain you what I found out. He is at the end. But Keigo was right when he told me that you are a guy who is never listening. So I am not wondered about that you don't know it... He is on the verge! He is completely done!" Kaneda explained and went a step closer to Ichigo. "I'm afraid, Keigo tried to kill himself with this stuff that killed your sister, or whatever... But even if this is true... He would never do it. He doesn't cares for you anymore! He was already done with all of you!"

"What do you mean with that?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"I'm not approved to tell you anything. But one thing I can tell you: I don't believe that he exposed you, or that he killed your sister. I only know him since yesterday... but I know that he would never be able to do this. He doesn't cares about you are thinking about him... He has enough own problems. And even if you want to get him here, he wouldn't follow you..."

"WHAT? WHY?" Ichigo screamed angrilly before he start to calm down and continued more worried than angrilly. "Is... Is there something we don't know, but that we should know?"

Kaneda looked on Ichigo and nodded. "Many! Even more you can imagine. But as I already said: I'm not approved to tell you anything. I promised it to Keigo! Have a nice day!"

After these words, Kaneda prepared to go. Angrilly he smashed the door open, right when Kazui and Ichika hid in the bushes, so nobody could see that they eavesdropped at the door. Kaneda closed the door with a loud bang and left the property in hurry. Leaving Ichigo and the others by thier own. He wanted to go to the commission to clear some things. It was at least the only thing he could do for Keigo. He realised that Keigo didn't overact when he told him that his relationship with Ichigo, was 'difficult'.

Kaneda left the property and walked away, while Ichigo start to shout inside of the house. He didn't realized that two childred followed him...

 _ **Bitte um Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

After his break-out, Ichigo need some quiet time to calm down. But when his father remembered him that Karin was maybe sick, he calmed down immediately and went with him and Orihime to her while Yuzu stayed with his friends who took care of her.

Karin was so ashamed and embarrassed that she was to afraid to come out of the room. She hid under der Blanket of the Futon while her father, her brother and her sister-in-law surround her.

"Karin, lets go to the 4th division, to make a check-up!"

"Leave me alone!" Karin cried ashamed.

"Karin, please! You have to puke for days now, and you look very ill." Orihime explained. "Lets go, and make a medical check-up. What if it's something serious?"

"She is right, Karin!" Ichigo begged. "Come on! All that can't be only from the agitation?!"

Karin didn't care for it. She continued hiding under her blanked and banned her family out of the room. When they finally left the room after several minutes, Karin came out from under her blanket carefully and looked around to be sure that nobody was in here. Slowly she lift up and walked up and down worried, holding her stomach. There were so many things she had to think about now, especially she need to know what to do now. She wouldn't be able to deny it anymore... but how she can explain this to her family... that's a scandal...

In the other room everyone came together to talk about that what happend. Rukia got something to eat for Yuzu. She ate like she didn't eat something for weeks.

"How is Karin?" she asked worried.

"I don't know! Something is going on with her. She has to puke for days now." Ichigo moaned. "And she denies to go to an doctor. It's like she is hiding something, or she doesn't wants us to know?"

A wide grinn appeared on Yuzu's face. She had an pretty good idea what was going on with her sister. She lowered her head and start to laugh, while she tried to hide her mind. But she was pretty sure what was going on.

"What? Why are you laughing like a maniac?" Ichigo asked confused.

"That's not important now!" his father said and turned to Yuzu to talk with her about Keigo. "Okay, Yuzu... how this son-of-a-bitch killed you?"

"He didn't kill me!" Yuzu bleated and shook her head while everyone was staring on her. "I think so!... I mean... I can't immagine that Asano killed me!"

"Yuzu,... you died in his apartment!" Ichigo moaned and took the report of the commission again. "And if it's true, what they wrote here in this report, he exposed our secret to the public..."

"But, what is his advantage to kill me?" Yuzu asked while she took a big bite from a chicken leg and continued talking with full mouth. "I mean... why now? Why now, when it went so good with my new boyfriend?..."

"The terrorist?" Tatsuki asked.

"Aww... That's unbelivable... I mean, I was really ready for him to meet you." Yuzu start to wail. "I realy don't remember anything what happend... The last thing I remember is that I was at home and hid from my neigbours... The next moment I woke up here, wearing this stuff and meeting this bald Shinigami and his friend... If you want to know how I died you can wait for my autopsy-report..."

Everyone winced.

"Yuzu, please!" Ichigo begged. "How can you be so calm? You are dead! Even the fact that you are in some mortuary laying on a metal-table and someone cutting you off... uughhh..."

"Well... I would really like to know how I died! Maybe... Keigo killed me to get revenge on you, maybe I commit suicide in his apartment to get recenge on him because I found out what happened... but what ever happened really... I'm pretty sure they will report about it?! In the news or else..."

"Ehmm... report?!" Isshin asked.

"Yes... the sister of a world-famous Shinigami dies in the apartment of a well known Seiyu and actor! The press will definetely report about it..."

"I organize some newspapers!" Isshin said even before Yuzu could finish and jumped off to leave the house.

"I go and look for a TV!" Ichigo said and jumped off too to follow his father out of the house...

Some houses away, Kaneda Ochi knocked on the door of the building, the commission had his office and waited till someone let him in. From the bushes, Kazui and Ichika watched carefully, the Shinigami entering the house and closing the door after him. Carefully and inquisitively, both sneaked closer to the house and around the building to the next bushes. The backside of the buiding was open with a big sliding door, that was still open. They could hear easily everything that was talked inside...

"I would like to add something to my statement!" Kaneda explained when he stood in front of the commission.

The commission was made of 10 Shinigami from 3 different divisions. It was formed to find out who exposed the Kurosaki-family and how to find a way to delete everything out of the memories of the living people. The group sat around a long table, 5 on each side. 5 woman and 5 men. The two Shinigami, who visited the Kurosakis just before included. Kaneda sat down at the end of the table and lowered his head. One of the women stood up and closed the door.

Outside, Kazui and Ichika got mad when they realized that the couldn't hear anything now from thier spot. Both looked up to the roof... maybe there was a roofwindow, too...

"Before you continue Ochi-san, we would like to inform you that all what you say has to be the truth and that we will record everything." one of the woman explained.

"I only want to add something!" Kaneda said after he bowed to show that he will follow this order.

On the roof, Kazui and Ichika carefully crawled to the roof-window, which was slighlt open and start to eavesdrop again.

"Okay, it's about Asano... And about that, what you told the Kurosakis right before..." Kaneda stuttered. "... I was thinking about it... I had the opportunity to talk with Ke... ehm Asano. You may think I am prematurely, but I really don't think that he has something to do with the exposure of the Kurosakis."

"Why do you think so?"

"I just can't imagine! You haven't see Asano, aren't you... he is in a really bad physical and mental condition. He told me some things. Originally he didn't even want to think about Karakura anymore. There were some problems in the past. Big problems. He wanted to quit with his past and his bad memories."

"What do you want to tell us?"

"I want to tell you, Asano has no advantage in exposing the Kurosakis. No, on the contrary. There were really bad consequences for him." Kaneda explained and told them everything what Keigo told him when they sat on this terrace. "He recently... lost his job, his girlfriend... the press is haunting him with very awkward questions... And right now, he is locked up in a prison, because Kurosaki's sister died in his penthouse..."

"By the way..." one of the Shinigami said and took some older notes. "Right today in the morning, you told us that you went to Asano's kitchen and took a sip of a 'soup' you found in the refrigerator. After that you sleept the whole day... Did you mention something about the death of Yuzu Kurosaki, or can you say when she died?"

"Unfortunately no! I realized that she is dead just when I let the police in. And Asano, too. He was really shocked and thought that she is just sleeping. He just returned from the airport..." Kaneda murmured.

"Hmm... That should explain this report..." one of the woman explained and lift up a newspaper from the world of the living that was reporting about the incident at Haneda Airport. "What do you know about Asano's arrest?"

"I only know that they took him with them because of Kurosaik-san's death. But I know in which prison they locked him up. I would like to offer my help..."

"And how?"

"I can talk to Asano! He will listen to me..."

"We kindly apologize, but we can't allow this." the chairman of the commission said and shook his head.

"Please, what? But... why?"

"Well, it is just because you already had personal contact with the main-suspect, it might be possible that you are partial." the Shinigami explained. "Asano is the main-suspect in one of the worst scandals of the last 300 years. We have to respect the rules. Because the Kurosakis have send you to the world of the living by themself, and because they might be partial, too... I could be possible that we can't solve the whole case in anyway!"

"And what, are you going to do now?" Kaneda asked. "Do you want to punish Asano now?"

"This... We can't tell you. Because we never had a case like that, there are no rules or laws about it... first the leaders have to discuss the case and than they decide how to go on. But it might be possible, that they decide to leave Asano for all..."

"Do you mean, Asano will rot in prison for something he didn't did?!" Kaneda was shocked.

"It might be sound really bad, but we can't do anything. The rules for the contact with living people have changed. Humans who have or had contact with Shinigami are under investigation. Asano... can only help himself when he remains silent and tells nothing to the press."

"Have you ever interrogated him, or not?"

"So far not! Because he disappeared for so long time! And because Kurosaki didn't knew his last adress and didn't know where he lives... But even if yes... Asano might lie. He could lie to not to blame himself. But first of all, we wait what the Police in the world of the living finds out. Then we decide, how to go on!"

"Hmm... I hope he doesn't turn insane till then!" Kaneda moaned and remembered the bad mental condition Keigo was in.

"There is a way to find out the truth. But, well it's not really good but..." one of the members of the commission explained (a member of the 12th division, as like Kaneda). „... Kurotsuchi-taicho had made an invention several years ago. A device that turns the memories of a person visible and record it."

"Oh, that sounds interesting!" the chairman said. "Please, explain us!"

"Okay..." the Shinigami continued. "It's a device that turns the memories of a person into a picture. Like a movie! The individual gets some kind of helmet and the memorie is recorded on a tape. The person can lie... But the memories can't!"

"Oh... That sounds very good! Does your taicho still have it?"

"Well, there is the problem. Because there were some side-effects and the person goes through the whole memorie again... and it's some kind of copyright because the memory of a person is his property and..."

"Come to the point!" the chairman moaned.

"Sorry! I know that they told him to destroy it. I don't know more..."

Now Kaneda became curious. "If he still has it, you can use it to read Asano's memory to prove that he..."

A loud cracking interrupt the conversation. On the roof, Kazui start to scream when he began to slip down and fell threw the open window. Ichika tried to help him by grabbling his legs, but due to this she was also teared down and so the two kids fell inside, and smashed on the table. The kids screamed when the table broke in two pieces, the other Shinigami scared up, papers and other stuff flew threw the air... Dazed the both kids stood up and looked around. Everyone was staring on them. The broken table was creaking when the kids stood in the middle of the mess and smiled innocently.

"We are very sorry!" both said grinning.

But there was no way to avoid the concequences...

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Orihime and Rukia jelled shocked when the Shinigami brought the children back and told them what happend.

"Yes, you heared right!" the chairman moaned and crossed his arms. "They spied us out, fell threw the roof-window and destroyed our conference room."

"Aww... Why did you did that?" Orihime asked shocked and looked down to her son.

"Yes, they had could cause some more damages." the Shinigami moaned.

"I was talking about that they had could hurt themself, seriously." Orihime replied. "Please, tell me why do you climb on other peoples roofs?"

The both kids weren't able to say something. They became red in thier faces and start to smirk. Rukia was totally embarrassed when he accomplained the commission member out of the house. "Of course we will pay the damages!"

"Forget the table! Just take care of your kids better!" the moaned and left the house angrilly.

The both mothers looked down on thier kids.

"Ichika, Kazui... Why did you did that?" Rukia asked.

"We... tried to find out, why Uncle Keigo exposed us!" Kazui explained embarrassed.

"So you two..." Rukia realized that the kids had to had eavesdroped again.

"Aww... you eavesdroped again! We told you so many times not to do it!" Orihime said and start to reprimant them. "You are too young to understand what's going on here!"

"I just don't believe that he exposed us!" Kazui protested wildly. "I know it..."

"I know you don't want to believe it. Believe me... nobody of us does believe it. But the man from the commission also said... he is only a suspect! That is not proving that he really is responsible for..."

In this moment, the door was smashed open. Isshin stormed inside with a gossip-magazine from the world of the Living and presented it to the people present.

"THAT'S UNBELIVABLE! THIS GUY IS PRESENTING HIMSELF AS A SHINIGAMI-EXPERT!" Isshin screamed and pointed on the cover of the latest issue of the 'Tokyo-Celebrity-Star'. "LOOK AT THIS!"

Keigo was on the cover. Under his face the title: "The Shinigami-Expert!"

"I can't believe it! This idiot doesn't know what he is talking about!" Tatsuki ranted and grabled the magazine to read it. "Really, Asano is an expert in getting into trouble!"

With shaking head she looked over the article. There was not much text, but many pictures. Pictures showing all of them together. Pictures Keigo originally hid somewhere, but somehow his greedy ex-girlfriend found them and send them to the press. She thaught they would improve Keigo's fame. Mizuiro and Chad came closer to read it too. Yuzu and Karin left the kitchen to see what happend too. Nobody could believe that Keigo was such a betrayer, and told the whole world that he is an Shinigami-expert. That was a fact that was more proving his guilt.

The only one, who didn't realize what was going on was Ichigo. Ichigo carried a big and heavy box inside when he saw that everyone starred into this magazine. Originally his father was helping him but from one moment to the other he left to buy something on a news-stand. "HEY, I need help over here! HEY!"

Chad looked up and went to Ichigo to help him with the box. It was way easier for him to carry the big box inside while Ichigo pulled a side table out of the corner.

"What is that? What are you reading?" Ichigo asked curious.

Everyone looked on him in disguise. Tatsuki turned over the magazine to show Ichigo the article. He was shocked. They printed private photos of them from thier High-School-Time. Ichigo ripped the magazine out of Tatsukis hands to read the subtitles of the pictures. If he thought that Keigo was innocent so far, so he was pretty sure now that he was guilty.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo shouted while he almost teared the magazine apart.

While Ichigo was going to explode again, Chad opened the box, to see what Ichigo brought. To his surprise it was a TV!

"Ichigo, where is this TV from?" Chad asked and put the old and heavy tube-tv out of the box to place it on the side table. It looked like a TV from the late 70s or early 80s. There was no cable, but a strange looking antenna was on the top of it and some kind of remote-controler was connected with the side of the TV by a thick cable. The was a small note hanging on the antenna. Chad took it to read it: "Window to the world of the living, for the recieving of so called 'television-signals'. Prototype A-4 version B, August 1988! Property of the 12th division. Stored! Not for rental use! Ichigo...?"

"Hmm... What?" Ichigo asked confused when he looked up and saw that Chad was talking about the TV. "Oh,... that thing. It got it from the 12th division. By the way, if someone from them comes here and ask, I was here the whole day.

"Ichigo?!" Orihime looked on him mad. "Did you... Did you steal this thing from the 12th division?"

"I didn't steal it!" Ichigo said without looking away from the magazine. "I just borrowed it. Because Yuzu wanted to know about the news in the world of the living. Maybe they report about her..."

"Oh, thank you!" Yuzu said with a wide smile on her face and took the remote-controler to test the device. With loud crackling the TV turned on and start to hum very loud. Yuzu had to regulate down the volume of the more than 30 years old device because it was too loud. "Hey, you only recieve the North-Korean-State-Television with this thing. Only one channel!"

Yuzu was disappointed. They only recieved one channel, that aired a military-parade live from Pyongyang. While right behind her everyone was staring into that magazine, Yuzu tried to change the channel. But the remote controler didn't worked, so she rearranged the antenna on the top of it. This time it worked and the channel switched to a Brazilian one where a telenovela was aired...

"Ichigo!" Yuzu jelled, but nobody react. Chad went back too, to read the magazine together with the others. Yuzu didn't knew why, but she was pretty sure that everything that was writen in this magazine was a lie. She didn't knew why, but she was really pretty sure. Because that she wasn't interested in this magazine and turned to the TV again and re-arranged the antenna again. After she recieved channels from Russia, Ethiopia and than from North Korea again, she finally found a channel that was airing her picture. "HEY, GUYS! LOOK, I'M IN TV!"

Everyone was scared and stormed to the TV. Yuzu was right, on the screen was an around 5 years old photo of her.

"...was this an joint suicide-attempt, that went wrong. Or was the young woman victim of an gruel crime. Or is she even not dead? Did she just left her body to follow her relatives? And what has Keigo Asano to do with it? All that and further informations about the prevented rampage at Haneda Airport you see today in our special broadcast 'The Asano-Case'. Today at 7pm, only here on Tokyo-One!" a female voice told with a friendly voice while the logo of the channel appeared on the screen.

"Tokyo-One!" Mizuiro recognized the channel immediately. "I think it's the same TV-network Asano-san is working for."

"Rampage? Keigo made a rampage at the airport?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Yuzu, turn it louder!" Ichigo said.

But the trailer was over. Now normal commercials run...

"I think I know how we spend the evening today!" Ichigo said before he turned to the both children. "And so far... we can talk about the incident in the office off the commission and why you two destroyed thier conference-room...!"

The only thing, Kazui and Ichika were able to do, was smiling innocently...

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"That's a really incredible story you told me, Asano-san!"

Keigo just moaned. When he told this psychatrist the whole story of his life, he relaxed a little bit and was calmer than before. With his hands on his face he tried to hide that he cried. But when he lift his hands, Sato could see Keigo's red eyes, that where still burning by the soup, the psycho splatted into his face.

Unlike the other 6 times, Keigo told a psychatrist the story of his life, Keigo was able to tell the really whole story. Even the 'Shinigami-Secret-Parts'. Several years ago, Keigo thought that he was stalked by Ikkaku. He had a mental breakdown and locked himself up in one of the dubbing-studios for hours. It turned out that the bald man, who followed Keigo, was just an employee from the archive who needed a signature from Keigo. This incident had consequences, and Keigo realized that he had problems. So he went to the first therapist, to treat this embarrassing incident. But he never ever told one of them, that he knows about Shinigami and thinks that they stalk him. By now...

"And after everything what happend, you are still on thier side?"

Keigo nooded.

"And you never got in mind to say, it's enough and force them to tell you the truth to understand eveything?"

"No!" Keigo murmured. "No, I was never brave enough to do so. I knew what they would say and what they will let me feel. I gave up to got any answer from one of my so called friends. So I left. I did the same I did my whole live! I always ran away from my problems and I will ever run away. So I left Karakura, moved to Tokyo and hid behind a microphone in a dark studio and never looked back. But that's over now. I can't ran away anymore!"

"Because, your child?"

"Exactly!" Keigo start to cry again. "I'm so worried... What if she makes an abortion? I'm also afraid that she pretends that her new 'Star-lawyer-yuppie-boyfriend' is the father. He or she will think that the wrong is his or her father. She is so predictable. Why I always rely on the wrong people? I am seeking for friends who hurt me and leave me alone?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that this way!" the psychatrist explained and put on his glasses again. "You are not seeking the closeness to people who hurt you anyway, you are seeking for closeness to people who let you feel protected and secured!"

Keigo looked on the man with wide opened eyes and was confused. "Please, what?"

"Well, even if she was abusive to you, your sister is a part of your family and the family is normaly a place that gives secure. To Kurosaki and Arisawa you tried to hold a stable friendship because they protected you, even if they where violent to you, too."

"Please, hold on!" Keigo put his hands on his face again and lift up from his plank bed. "You tell me the same trash, all others told me too... That I hid like a cowardly chicken behind stronger people to protect me from this monster Oshima Reiichi. I'm done with him so long time. Five years ago I went to his trial. He got the death sentence for... awww..." Keigo start to stumble. "Listen, everything I want is get out of here."

"I don't want to tell you that you hid behind them! But you have to agree, that they had never protect you, if you mean something for them.

Keigo slowly understood what the man wanted to tell him... Meanwhile in the Soul Society...

"And I protected this louse!" Ichigo ranted while he walked up and down.

"Ichigo, please calm down!" Orihime begged. "So far nothing is proved!"

"When I think about that I even wanted to take him here too?!" Ichigo continued angrilly and kicked against a pillow on the ground .

Everyone looked on him worried... The psychatrist on his patient, too...

"What do you think, what was the reason they didn't take you with them to this 'Soul Society'?" the psychatrist asked.

Keigo thinked about his anwer carefully: "I was asking myself this question so many times! And... first of all, I thought that I was simply forgot. That they skiped me as they always did... I didn't liked this mind, so... I tried to believe that the real reason was that we lost contact and they didn't knew how to find me... I never told them my current address...

"I didn't know where Keigo was living." Ichigo explained back in Soul Society. "I neigther knew his address nor his phone number. Everything I had was this old address. I tried to call him that day. To warn him..."

"I never recieved a call. In the last five years I even didn't recieved greetings for my birthday or new-years-eve. No call, no SMS. So I realized that it was useless to run after him." Keigo told quietly. "I admit: I was loud,..."

"... annoying..." Ichigo continued.

"... a nuisance..." Keigo explained.

"... shrill..." Ichigo added.

"... I exasperated everyone immediately..." Keigo murmured.

"... and scared them away!" Ichigo finished.

"But even with all of this... I felt well when I was with Ichigo. Not only because he gave me the feeling of beeing protected, but also... because he seemed to be a real friend..."

"...And after everything, he betrays me in such a horrible way!" Ichigo cursed.

"Maybe he thinks that I exposed him?!" Keigo realized.

"Why do you think so?" the psychatrist asked surprised.

Keigo shrugged. "Maybe because, I fled right after his exposure. But his exposure wasn't even first reason I left the city..."

"He fled the city the same day and vanished for weeks... and nobody knows where he was?!" Ichigo explained angrilly.

"I... was supposed to take part... in the screening of our crime-series. 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo' you may know it. We were filming this special-episoed down in Okinawa... My agent forgot to book my flight. I paid for the ticket only minutes after the first picutures were shown in TV..."

"And it looks like, he had an affair with this news-announcer, that exposed us!" Ichigo continued.

"...The news-announcer, who reported about Ichigo, is a friend. We had lunch regulary. After she exposed them, I asked her immediately what happend and where she got this mateiral from. She told me that she recieved a package by mail..."

"... and he send this package, secretly..."

"...I was worried, of course. So I went to Okinawa... and than the situation became worse." Keigo told worried.

"What happened in Okinawa?" the man asked him.

Keigo lowered his head. "First of all, I locked myself up in my hotel-room and tried to figure out more. I burned some photos I found in the editoriall office. And of course, I tried to contact the Kurosakis. I watched TV the whole day, and on this way... I found out that they left for the Soul Society... and I realized that I was skipped, as always..."

Keigo's eyes filled with tears. The psychatrist handed him a handkerchief. "You can tell me everything! I promise you that it keeps a secret among us two!"

"And the soul in the corner, over there!" Keigo moaned and pointed on the ghost of the guard.

The psychatrist was scared for a moment. But he didn't really believe that there was a ghost with them and continued. "So, tell me!"

Keigo start to whimper...

"I... got some kind of blackout, or else... I burglared the mini-bar... got drunk... and when I woke up again... it was two weeks later!" Keigo stammered and looked up. "... I... was in a hospital in Nakagami... My... agent told me... that I tried to commit suicide... by taking pills..."

"I mean, where was he? How he was able to hide so long time?!" Ichigo asked the group.

"Someone helped him, maybe!" Mizuiro said carefully. Ichigo was not really surprised...

"My agent successfully hushed up the whole thing and took me to a small hospital there. Under wrong name and annonymos. He told the filming crew that I got a severe pneumonia." Keigo continued a bit quieter and dried his tears. "I returned to the set like nothing happened. Of course I launched a new therapy. At the same time... It went so good with my ex-girlfriend. She seemed so trustful. That was one of the things that helped me to handle my situation. When the press found out that I and Ichigo were in the same class, everything changed. Today I know that she exposed me. Maybe she found an old photo, or something. Today I know that the relationship with her was a mistake. Is wonderfull to know, to become a father. But they will never allow me to see my child ever, after this incident."

"Is your ex-girlfriend willing to talk to you about it?"

"I don't know! Maybe!" Keigo murmured. "I like children really much..."

"I still don't believe that Uncle Keigo exposed up!" Kazui protested wildly and interfered. "I mean, he likes us so much..."

"DON'T TELL HIM UNCLE KEIGO!" Ichigo screamed angrilly.

"ICHIGO, calm down!" now it was Orihime who start to get upset. She was the last one everyone expected to explode. "Don't take our anger out on our son! So far, nothing is proved! Kazui, you and Ichika go to your room and think about what you did today... and you Ichigo, go outside and don't enter the house again before you calmed down!"

"But..." Ichigo start confused.

"GET OUT!" Orihime screamed angrilly.

With his head lowered, Ichigo went to the door. Orihime turned now to her son.

"But..." Kazui began, too.

"GET IN YOUR ROOM!" Orihime continued screaming.

The children left the room with lowered heads, too.

Everyone in the room looked on Orihime shocked. They never saw her so angrilly. But Orihime was so shocked of herself anyway that she fell on her knees and start to cry. Nobody was mad on her. But she was scared too...

Orihime wasn't the only one who was scared. The prison warden was too...

He was sweating hardly when he ignited the eight ciggarette and walked up and down in his office while the psychatrist, gave him a report after his two-hours-long conversation. He watched the arrested guard, Keigo exposed as a murder, when he was taken by the police.

"He confessed!" the warden murmurred. "Just like Asano told! So his ghost is really in this cell!"

"Asano is really fascinating. A really interessting case. I keep it short... Asano is a broken person! But he still has enough courage." the psychatrist explained and pulled out his notes.

"Is he suicidal?" the warden asked.

"No!" the psychatrist answered shortly. "But you should keep an eye on him all time! There is still a big risk that he harms himself."

"And the ghost in the cell? How shall I explain that to the widow? How I explain to her that her dead husband is still in this cell?"

"This... I can't tell you. That's to high for me!"

"Will Asano talk about the Shinigami?" the director asked hopefully and took a climpse beetween the curtains to see the mob of reporters from all around the world. "This reporters won't go before they got something. The whole world wants to know more about this Kurosaki!"

"He won't talk about Kurosaki. But he is still hiding something about him. Looks like he still adores Kurosaki in someway. Could be some kind of Stockholm-syndrome, or he is afraid of this creatures. Looks like he really knows less than everyone thinks, but also more he confesses. There are ways to let him talk. But I need to treat him first."

"Oh, please... Do it! Do it, and take him with you! Take this scary guy out of my prison..." the warden wailed and put on his ninth ciggarette...

In the Soul Society, Karin was slowly going to freak out too...

Secretly, she sneaked out and hid behind the house to call someone. But she was really mad when she only reached the answering-mashine...

"Hello, it's me. Karin!... Please call me when you get this, okay! I'm afraid we have to confess that we are..."

"Karin?!" Yuzu appeared surprisingly and scared Karin so much that she dropped her phone.

Embarrassed she picked it up again and act like nothing happend. "Tommorrow at eight, sounds good. I hope you find out what's going on. Thank you taichou-sama!" Karin said with a exaggarated friendly voice and hang off before turning to her sister and becoming mad again. "Awww... Yuzu, you scared me!"

"Oh, sorry! But, who you were speaking to?" Yuzu asked a bit worried.

"Speaking to? Oh... that... was... the... captain of the fourth division." Karin lied and became red. "Because I felt not so good over the last days... I have an apointment for a check-up! Nothing against the doctors in our family... but I don't want our father or our brother to..."

Yuzu cut her off. She crossed her arms and smiled while she looked on Karin: „So, I think I know what's going on..."

Karin became pale. "And what... do you think... is going on here?"

"Well, we have: morning sickness, exessive appetite and intense mood swings, if it's true what I heared from the others... The last time I saw this, was when Orihime was expecting Kazui! Is it possible that you and Toshiro finally..."

Karin start to shout to cut off her sister...

"Hey, your aunt just screamed!" Ichika said while she watched Kazui walking up and down in front of her.

"Aww... that's normal... Everyone in my family starts to get insane." Kazui whined. "And daddy really thinks that Uncle Keigo exposed us. But I know that he would never do that.

"Why you are so sure?"

"I know it... Uncle Keigo told me always to be confident and train my powers. And to never loose my targets." Kazui told smiling. "I want to help him!"

Ichika understood him. She knew Keigo personally, too. Although she met him only once, she knew it and was sure too that he would never expose them. Than she got an idea...

"Hey, do you remember what they told in the commission... about this what's-his-name that turns memories into pictures?"

"Yeah!" Kazui remembered. "They told, the captain of the twelth division build it. If we ask him, he maybe borrows us?!"

"You want to ask Kurotsotchi-taicho? He will laugh and turn you into the same thing he turns everyone who is gainsaying: A walking bomb! And the commission prophibited us to interfere!"

"Well... the commission prophibited our parents to interfere. They never prophibited us...!"

"Ichika watched Kazui with wide opened eyes and was surprised about his slickness. A bright smile appeared on her face when she jumped off and went closer to Kazui to make a plan with him...

They knew: They, and thier familys, were prohibited to interfere in this case and to go to the world of the living till the case is solved. And they were not allowed to contact Asano. The authorities main target was damage limitation: When they find the source of thier exposure, they could erase the memory of the people correctly and return to the world of the living. The kids had to act in secret.

Ichika had the experience, and Kazui had the ambition... and so they sneaked out of the house some time later. Nobody realized thier disappearence, because Ichigo was moaning in front of the house, Orihime was crying in the living-room and Yuzu and Karin had a fight in the back-yard about babies. Just a few minutes later they burglarized into the headquarter of the 12. division...

A small, open window in the rearest part of the building, was thier entry. It was bright day. The halls were bright and full of light. Carefully they sneaked threw the building without making any noise. They had to find the place this device was. So they went to the warehouse...

In his office, Mayuri Kurotsotchi sat on his desk in front of Kaneda and the member of the commission and listened carefully to everything they told him. He forced them to tell him everything, although the commission tried to keep it a secret. The captain of the twelth division was a man you better not contradict. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"WHAT?!" Kurotsotchi jelled mad.

The door opened and the leader of the commission entered. "Please exuse the disturb! But we have an important question!"

Kurotsotchi let them inside and pointed on a free chair. "Please!"

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you already asked them out. So you know that we are realy interessted in your invention! You know, your 'Memory-recording-device' or however you call it? You still have it!"

Kurotsotchi was excited and listened carefully...

In front of the warehouse, the both children realized that the door was locked of course. Ichika opened a little wormhole (one of her special abilities) to get inside. It was pretty dark, dirty and full inside the warehouse. Shelves full of experiments and other stuff. Curiously the children looked around and tried to find this device, although they didn't know how it looked like. Both shrieked when they could hear that someone used a key to open the door...

Immediatelly both hid in the darkest corner and did thier best to avoid to be sensed. Kurotsotchi, Kaneda, and the two commission members entered the warehouse. Full of exitement, Kurotsotchi put a small box out of the topmost shelv and took some kind of bicyle helmet out of it...

"Here it is!" he said happily when he hold it into the light to present it. It really looked like some kind of bicycle helmet with a numeric keypad, a small display and a holder for a video tape. A small note was hanging on the side of it. Kazui could see the number 1984 on it. It was the year, the device was invented. And there was some kind of warning. "Hmm... 31 years... The time flies so fast!"*

"And how it works?" the leader of the commission asked.

The kids eavesdroped and listened carefully.

"It's really simple... You enter the date here, put the helmet on the persons head and than the memories of the whole day will be safed here on this tape made of celluoid inside this small black box. After that you only need a TV and a device to play video tapes to watch it."

"Hmmm... very interessting. It's good to know that you still have it! We will ask for permition to use it in the Asano-case. Than we have our evidence that he is responsible for this mess." the Shinigami explained while Kurotsotchi put the helmet back into it's box and put the box back into the shelv. The kids looked up to see the place and hid again when the adults prepared to leave.

A few seconds later, after the adults were gone and they heared that the door was locked again, the kids came out of thier hideout. Ichika helped Kazui to climb up on the old and ramshakle shelve to get the box. Loud cracking sound up when Kazui stepped on the wooden planks and the shelv slowly start to fall apart. Kazui grabbled the box and told Ichika to open a wormhole again...

In the corridor, the four Shinigami where shocked when they could hear loud noise from inside the warehouse. Curiously they ran back to check what happened. It sound like something collapsed. And a strange Reiatsu was in the air, when the captain unlocked the door. It already disappeared when he opened the door angrilly... only to see that the shelve collapsed, knocked over two other shelves and that there was now a huge chaos inside. The hundreds of years old shelve was not able to carry Kazui. But the children were already gone... without a trace...

 **Please review!**

 **Author's note:** The story is set in the year 2015, because the first volume of Bleach was published in Japan in 2001. So when all characters were 15 years old at the start, everyone is born in 1986 or 1985. The story takes place two years after the epilouge, so everyone is now 29 years old and we are in 2015.


	6. Chapter 6

While the captain of the 12. division angrilly hurried away his recuits to tidy up the mess in the destroyed warehouse, Kazui and Ichika sneaked home again to study the Memory-Recording-Device. For them, it was the perfect way to prove Keigo's innocence so both watched the device with all it's little things fascinated.

"What is that?" Ichika asked and pointed on the video-tape.

Kazui looked on the casette with wide opened eyes and was speechless. "That... I don't know, too!"

"You are from the world of the living, or not? So you have to know what that is?"

"Yes, but I have never seen something like this!" Kazui, who grew up in the area of DVD's and digital devices and never saw a video casette before, explained.

When someone knocked on the door both shrieked and hid the device...

"Kazui, Ichika... are you in there?" Isshins voice sound from outside. Both keept sure that the device was hidden before they let him in. "Kazui, your mother doesn't feel well. And your father needs to calm down a bit... We go to the restaurant!"

"I'm comming!" Kazui said before Isshin left again. Kazui eavesdroped to be sure that his grandfather was gone before he turned to Ichika again. "You are able to open wormholes to the world of the living, right?"

"Yeah, but where we shold go? We don't know were he is!" Ichika explained.

Kazui had an idea: "I know the building of the TV-network. I'm sure they know where Uncle Keigo is been hold..."

Together they made a plan...

In the backyard of the house, the both sister were still fighting when Isshin appeared and scared them, too. "Girls, we go to the restaurant... you want to join us?"

Yuzu turned to her father with a bright smile and wanted to say something before Karin looked on her evilly. Yuzu was cut off immediatelly.

"What?" Isshin was confused.

"Ehm... nothing!" Karin murmured. "I feel not so good... you can go without me!"

Isshin accept her wish and left together with Yuzu, the kids, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and the Abarai's the house...

In the world of the living, Michiru Ogawa was on her way, too. She recieved a call, in the early morning and got onto her car immediately to go to Tokyo to the penitentiary Keigo was imprisoned in. She was tired but also very upset when she was looking for a way threw the mass of people.

Angry demonstrators were among the countless reporters in front of the prison. People shouted that Asano shall be free, or that Kurosaki is not really dead! Ogawa did her best to hide her face. For a short time she was focused by the media, too after her friendship to Orihime was uncovered. But she was spared after she could prove that she never knew anything about it. Now all media focused on Asano and she didn't know why she was called to come here. But she knew that it had to do something with Asano, she knew from school but never met again for years. She often heard his voice in TV or in a foreign language movie but that was everything. She was really surprised when she entered the office of the prison warden where she met him and the psychatrist.

"Ogawa-san?" the warden asked. She nooded silently. "I really appreciate!"

"May... I... ask you... what do you want from me?" she asked shyly.

"Well... we are very sorry to bother you with that... But we hoped, that you are able to help us a little bit. Please, take a seat!"

Michiru took a seat next to the psychiatrist and looked on the warden silently.

"You are a former classmate of Keigo Asano, right?" the warden asked. Michiru just nooded. "So you also knew Ichigo Kurosaki and the rest of the gang personally?"

Michiru only nooded again, before she finally found some words: "Well, I knew them... but... I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about this... Shinigami-Thing."

"Oh, It's not about that! We hoped that you are able to bring to Asano to tell us something..."

"WHAT?" Michiru screamed louldy before she became silent again. "Why me?"

"I'll explain you!" the psychatrist said and turned to her. "We checked everything. Next to Asano, you are the only other former classmate of Kurosaki, who never told anything about them. Like Asano, you avoid any contact with the press."

"I didn't know that Orihime was a witch!" she murmured bashfully and remembered that Orihime was told a 'witch' in the press. "I wasn't able to tell them anything. I even wasn't able to say that I was shocked... It's just..."

"You are to shy to talk in front of a camera, aren't you?" the psychatrist asked. As an expert, he saw immediatelly that Michiru was extremely shy. She nooded. "You don't need to talk in front of a camera or something else. We just want you to talk to him briefly. If you appreciate, I can come with you. The point is, that he mentioned your name positively. He has an good point on you, in difference to all the other people he knows."

"Why?"

"Maybe because you didn't talk about the Kurosaki's in the press, too! He doesn't think bad about you. Please, try it. He won't harm you in any way! And of course I will accomply you, if you want... and by the way... you are the only person who agreed to come."

"Okay... If I can really help... and I have to do so..." Ogawa murmured and the both men brought her to the cell.

Keigo was still laying on his bed when the door opened and Michiru Ogawa entered the cell hesitantly. Keigo was really surprised and lift up to look on her. The psychatrist, the warden and the two guards waited outside. She didn't want them to follow her inside. It was better this way.

"He... Hello... Asano!" she said with a trembling voice.

"Hello... Ogawa!" Keigo answered very surprised. "What... are you doing here?"

Michiru only shrugged and didn't know what to tell him. She decided to tell him the truth. That was better and so she explained why she came here to his cell.

"Hmm... So what do you want to hear?" Keigo asked upset. "Do you want to hear the story about this Aizen-Guy who destroyed the half of the city? Or do you want to know how many times you have been attacked by hollows?" Michiru was so afraid. There was a supposed murder sitting in front of her on this plank bed and she was alone with him. Almost alone... if you count the ghost of the dead guard. "Do you believe, that I killed Yuzu Kurosaki, too?"

"No!" Michiru shoot out immediatelly. "I mean... is she even able to be killed, in any way?"

Keigo had to smile. "Hmm... You could be right. But she is... was still human. Although she is the child of a Shinigami, just like Ichigo."

Michiru was more and more upset when she finally sat down on the chair. She was paniced... Keigo could see that she was afraid of him and so they talked about it. For more than one hour they talked about various things.

Ogawa told him that she was unmarried and still lived in Karakura, not far away from the Kurosaki's. She had regullary contact to Orihime and so she met Kazui several times, too. She wasn't afraid of Ichigo anymore lately, but her fear came back when he was exposed as a Shinigami. She saw the rumors till the moment the Kurosaki's fled. She also told him that the press was hunting her briefly and everything else what happend in Karakura in the past. Keigo told her shortly, how he went to Tokio and became a voice-actor and later an TV-actor by random.

It was a calm and relaxed conversation. Ogawa was to afraid to ask for the Kurosaki's directly. But Keigo told her by himself. He only told her that the Kurosaki's should stay were they are and that he was done with them. It was a shame that it end this way, but he couldn't change it anyway...

"I thought you were friends?"

"You know..." Keigo start to stutter. "I'm not so sure about that, afterwards!"

She wasn't surprised. There were many rumors in school. Many people thought that Keigo made a fool of himself, by running after Ichigo and his friends. When she told him, he didn't deny, he even agreed to her. Now she was surprised. They talked a little bit more about some stuff and finally she confessed that the real reason for her to come was to ask him about the Kurosaki's. Keigo accepted and told her about Yuzu's affair with the terrorist, and that she commited suicide because of that.

"Ogawa... can I ask you for a favor?" Keigo asked bashfully.

"What is it?" she asked much more bashfully.

"I don't know how to explain... But I need to find out something." Keigo explained and looked on her. "...In the editorial office of the TV channel, I worked for... there is a news announcer... Makoto Hirabata..."

"Makoto Hirabata?!" Michiru knew that name. "The famous news-announcer, who exposed the Kurosaki's?"

Keigo nooded. "I want you to go to the channel and ask her for the package? She knows which one? Tell her that I will tell her everything she want's to know, but in return she has to tell me everything she knows about the package!"

Michiru Ogawa felt very strange when Asano asked her. But she was too scared to deny. She only nooded and said good-bye. Keigo bowed, too and was not sure. Will she really help him, or was it a false promise as always? When Ogawa stood up and went to the door she could see something...

Quickly she turned to the corner, the ghost was sitting in. For a very brief moment, there was this strange feeling. The feeling that someone was sitting there and watched her. But it disappeared again. She left the cell with a worried mood...

In the Soul Society, Yuzu hushed everyone around to sat down in front of the TV again. It was almost time for the special broadcast. Yuzu wanted to see it. Ichigo, his father and all others were not really happy that they have to see the guy, who exposed them, in TV. Yuzu got a imperative voice, which was really uncommon for her. So she forced everyone to sit down and be silent when she switched on the TV. For the moment there were still commercials airing.

Kazui and Ichika looked on each other silently and nooded. After the broadcast, both will be send to go to bed. Than they could start thier plan. But before, they had to watch this broadcast, as Yuzu told them to...

Yuzu turned the volume up when the opening credits start. The logo of the celebrity-show floated into the screen and the popular anchorwoman greeted the viewers with a bright smile. The Kurosaki's didn't knew that next to them 25 to 30 million other people watched this broadcast. And that only in Japan. Everyone was interessted in Keigo's case.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to our todays special-broadcast. Our main topic today is the arrest of seiyuu and actor Keigo Asano.."

Yuzu turned the volume louder and everyone listened carefully...

"Yesterday evening, had to be the worst evening in the live of Keigo Asano. After a car chase to Haneda Airport, where he heroically stopped a rampage, the 29-years old Asano was arrested. In his penthouse, the police found two dead and three comatose people. The circumstances of the case are not clear. One of the death is Yuzu Kurosaki, the younger sister of the Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki..."

The TV aired now a photo of Yuzu, wearing a bikini and sitting on a beach in a slightly provocative pose. Yuzu got mad: "Hey, who took this picture? I'm looking like a..."

Ichigo hissed at her to cut her off. He tried to listen. Now the TV aired some footage from a airport survivalance camera.

"... the whole world know this footage now." a female voice explained while they watched Keigo jumping on the shooter and fighting with him. "Keigo Asano throws himself on a gunman at Haneda Airport and tosses him to ground. Shoots come out of the gun. Panik breaks out. Asano gets hardly injured during the incident, but in his heroic auction, he safes several peoples lives..."

"Hmmm... You always told us that he is always running away?" Karin asked wondered. Her brother was really wondered, too. Why Keigo did that?

Now Keigo was aired. A photo taken by a smartphone, showing Keigo injured and bleeding. "...Asano leaves the airport without a comment. The gunman was identified as a mentally ill, former doctor from Tokyo, who tried to kill his ex-girlfriend. The gun was a police-gun. After checking the serial-number the gun was identified as the gun of an inspector of the criminal-investigation-department. Several hours ago, she and a colleague were send to Asano's adress. The reason was an mysterious call by a woman to the emgerncy-hotline..."

The picture changed to a police-press-conference. A spokeperson of the police read a prepared text from a piece of paper: "At 1:42 pm, yesterday, a woman – possibly Yuzu Kurosaki – used a landline-phone to call the emergency-hotline. The woman said, that the North-Korean terrorists, that have been arrested several days ago, were supossed to attack an airplane heading for Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. The landline-phone was later traced to Keigo Asano's..."

"The both inspectors are in coma. An employee of a phone-provider, who was found in the penthouse, too. Next to Yuzu Kurosaki, a second death person was found. A not identified young man." the woman explained while a sketch of Hanataro Yamada was aired.

"That's Yamada!" Ichigo realized.

The picture cut to the press-conference again: "We just recieved the results of the autopsy... Yuzu Kurosaki, died by a multiple organ failure, caused by an overdose of various medications. This cocktail-of-drugs, was also consumed by the other people. Asano had traces of morphine, valium and diazepam in his blood..."

"There are rumors that Asano have been addicted to drugs since his youth. An there are also rumors about anorexia and depressions." the female voice continued. A photo of Keigo was shown. He sat on a beach wearing no shirt, showing his dangerously thin body. "This around 6 months old photo, perfectly shows Asanos malnutrition..."

"OUWCH!" Isshin jelled. "He is sick!"

"... was it an joint suicide-attempt that went wrong? Or did the gunman of Haneda arranged everything to steal the policemen's guns? There are so many questions without answers. When the police arrived, Asano went with them by himself. There are rumors that there is even no warrant for his arrest. So far he didn't said anything about the events..."

"Asano, asked for his arrest by himself!" the spokesperson continued. "Although there is no confession by him, and no hard evidence that he killed Yuzu Kurosaki by drugging her. So far we think that it was suicide..."

"SUICIDE?!" Yuzu jelled. "WHY? Why I killed myself?"

"...looks like Yuzu Kurosaki had a brief affair with one of the North-Korean-Terrorists, that have been arrested several days ago. One of them already confessed that he and his accomplices threatened the young woman, and kept her hostage in her apartment in Karakura for one day. When they figured out, that she is the sister of the Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, he and the others fled from her apartment because they were afraid of him..."

"Joon? My dear Joony? A terrorist?" Yuzu asked, she couldn't believe it. She looked like she was going to attack the TV, so Ichigo had to hold her.

"Here in front of the Tokyo-South penintetinary, hundreds of protestors came together. They want freedom for Keigo Asano. Many people are pretty sure, that Asano is the victim of a dirty smear campaing."

The picture changed to a woman, holding a big piece of cardboard with the hashtag '#freeasano' on it. "This Kurosaki girl just left her body to follow her brother to this Shinigamiworld. I'm pretty sure she is not really dead..."

"She is dead, you stupid cow!" Karin ranted. "What does she knows?"

Ichigo hissed on her to cut her off, too and pointed on the screen again.

"This is a family of Shinigami. They are all some kind of living dead! She maybe killed herself, no... she pretend to kill herself to spoil Asano's reputation or something." another demonstrator explained.

"Why do you think so?" the reporter asked and hold the microphone in front of the mans face again.

"Asano is the only one in this group who did not disappear. They left him behind. Why ever? Maybe because they have been exposed and they need a whipping boy. I heared storys you won't believe... he and Kurosaki were no friends..."

Everyone was confused and looked on each other. Why they tell something like this. In TV a former classmate was interviewed now.

"Asano was the class-clown. He didn't liked it, no he hated it, but he couldn't change it. Kurosaki was some kind of nonconformist. Everytime I saw them togehter I could see in his face that he was annoyed by Asanos appearence." he told. "They even abused Asano and he ran after them like an addicted burdock..."

"WHO IS THIS GUY? AND HOW DARE HE TO TELL THIS TRASH?" Ichigo shouted angrilly. Now he was going to attack the TV and had to be hold by the others. "Who is that?"

Orihime pointed on the TV confused and looked on Ichigo. "He is one of our former classmates!"

Now another former classmate was interviewed. But only her shadow was seen on the screen. She didn't want to be recognized so she was interviewed in a dark room, the face away from the camera. Her voice was changed but everyone could hear that she was afraid...

"They jinxed him! There is no other explanationn for it, and the only thing that makes sense. He is able to see ghost and Shinigami. Maybe he found out thier secret and was made submissive by them. After school, he left the city and cut any contact... No one in school could ever immagine that he becomes a seiyuu and actor! On the contrary! Everyone thought that he will end up as nothing. He was... a clown. And not more... And now, we hear him all day in TV... when he left he maybe escaped from thier abuse..."

"Did you really abuse him?" Kazui asked shocked.

"WHAT?" NO! Kazui, they lie!" Ichigo whined. Just in this moment, an old picture was aired, showing Ichigo kicking Keigo into his stomach when he tried to jump on him. "AGGHH... WHERE THEY GOT THIS PHOTO FROM?"

"For the first time, Asano's mother gives her statement in public..." the anchorwoman explained bevore Keigo's mother was aired...

The face of Keigo's mother was full of shame. She was crying so hardly that they had to use subtitles to translate everything she cried.

"It was so horrible. We disputed almost every day. Than he left, and cut any contact to us. He never ever said any word to us. We were so sad. I, my husband, his sister..."

"He... he was afraid of his sister. She was really extremly quarrelsome..." Mizurio explained upset.

"... we strictly prohibited him to talk to this Kurosaki. He and this others were a really bad influence on our son. And because of that we fighted so often..."

"What? I hear that for the first time! Did you know about that?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Hey, you have to agree that you got in trouble so many times that days. Of course she thinks bad on you!" Tatsuki explained. So far she was calm, till the moment Keigo's mother continued.

"And even when I think about this Arisawa. She was acting bruttaly against my son. THIS BROAD IS VIOLENT AND IRASCIBLE!"

"WHAT? Tatsuki screamed and grabeled one of the magazines laying on the ground. "That is CHARACTER ASSASSINATION!"

"TATSUKI-CHAN, NO!" Orihime screamed, but it was too late.

Angrilly Tatsuki threw the magazine against the TV... it smashed against it, and ripped off the antenna. The screen became black, the sound was still working... but unfortunately it was the sound of the North-Korean-State-Television...

"AWWW... YOU BROKE IT!" Ichigo screamed angrilly. "Keigo's mother is right: You are irascible!"

"WHAT? YOU TAKE THAT BACK IMMEDIATELY!" Tatsuki jelled and attacked Ichigo.

It was the moment, all the fear, the tautness, the frustration and the anger of the last months took over them. In this moment everyone explode and the people in the room start to fight. A brawl broke out.

Inbetween the chaos of arms and legs of the fighting adults and the people who tried to seperate the fighters, Kazui and Ichika carefully crawled out of the mass and left the room to hide in the corridor. Things were thrown threw the air while Yuzu and Orihime tried to use brooms to seperate the main fighters, but only hurt themself when they hit each other on the head. Harsh words where shouted, people pulled on each others hairs. But the kids were lucky and successfully left the room without getting hurt...

Kazui and Ichika closed the door to the corridor and sat down shocked.

"So, that's what you call 'Living-Souls on the verge of insanity?!" Ichika explained with an innoncent smile. Kazui never saw his parents freaking out like that. But he nooded, he was just shocked. In the living-room they could hear things gone broke and people groaned.

"KAZUI! - ICHIKA!" Orihime and Renji screamed the name of thier kids at the same time. The kids jumped away from the door and watched it slide open a bit. The both adults put thier heads out. Thier hairs were tousled and they had scratches in thier faces. Both looked on thier children with a creepy but innoncent grin.

"GO TO BED, NOW!" both jelled at the same time and pointed on the door to the bedroom.

"OKAY!" the kids jelled back together and ran away while thier mother, respectively father went into the living-room again to continue fighting.

The whole house was trembling when the kids took some pillows under thier futons. The aduls should think that they sleep. When they were ready, Ichika opened a little self created portal to the world of the living. Together they walked threw the portal and disappeared, ready for their secret mission to the world of the Living.

 **Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

In the Soul Society, the Kurosaki's and thier friends almost killed each other when old forgoten and new conflicts escallated. But the two youngest, Kazui Kurosaki and Ichika Abarai didn't mind. They arrived in the world of the living. They were invisible for the living, so nobody would see two little Shinigami, wearing Shihakushos and Zanpakutous. Especially here in Karakura, where everyone was talking about Shinigami, it would be not so good to be seen.

Ichika really liked the world of the living. Everytime she saw someting she didn't knew, she asked Kazui what it was suppossed to do. So many things that were normal, were not known in the Soul Society. Ichika loved the colourful billboards, cars, busses and even power lines. Ichika loved them most. At the bus depot, both jumped on the roof of a remote bus to Shibuya, the district in central Tokyo, the studio was located in. Both were blind passengers, but they had to do. Kazui didn't know the name of the street. But he knew the building. Once Keigo presented him a photo on his smartphone...

So the both kids used thier ride on the roof of the bus for a sightseeing-tour of the nightly metropolis of Tokyo...

In the Soul Society, nobody realized that the children left. Yuzu banished Ichigo and her father out of the house so they continued thier fight in the garden. Karin calmed down already. While the most people left to look for other places to sleep she remembered the children. Carefully she opened the door to thier bedroom and glimpsed. In the darkness, she could see two small bodies laying in the futons on the ground. She was relieved and left again, not knowing that there were only pillows. She went outside to separate her fighting relatives and to apologize to Byakuya who, among other neighbours, was waked up...

After thier arrival near the Shibuya Station, Kazui and Ichika looked around fascinated. The big city with his high buildings, wide and coloufull billboards, the gigantig screens and so many people. With wide eyes they even didn't realized that they arrived at thier final destination. Both stood up and looked aroud, looking for the building with the studios...

"Boaahh... So this is the city Uncle Keigo is living in?!" Kazui said faszinated. It was the first time for them here in this city. Karakura was a little village compared with that.

"What is that?" Ichika asked and pointen on a blinking light on the dark sky. Kazui explained her that it was an airplane. "And what is that?... And that?"

Kazui stopped answering her questions when he finally saw the building with the TV and dubbing studios. "LOOK, THERE IS IT! That's Uncle Keigo's workplace..."

Ichika immediately made a race of it. Kazui agreed and so they used thier Shinigami-Powers to jump over the roofs, threw alleys and over cars and people... A little boy, who was a little bit able to see them start to scream fascinated when they jumped over him and he pointed on them. His mother thought he saw birds an took his hand to walk away with him.

Ichika was in top-condition, due to her regular training. So it was no surprise that she arrived long before Kazui in front of the main entrace for this big building that housed a whole TV-network and various studios, including Keigo's dubbing-studios. Someone here needs to know where Keigo was held, or how they could find him...

Both stood in front of the entrace. The automatic door didn't opened. Of course not, because the sensor couldn't see Shinigami's. When a man left the building the door finally slid open and both could enter the building...

When the kids entered the building, Michiru Ogawa walked across the plaza in front of the building. She was trembling and she was afraid. She didn't know why. Maybe she was afraid of Keigo. But there was no reason for. It would be easy, she only had to talk to this news-announcer.

Kazui would had followed her, if he saw her. They knew each other. But Kazui and Ichika didn't met her because they looked around in the imposive lobby. The always bad tempered employee at the welcome-desk, was gazing into the screen of his computer and read an article about Keigo's arrest. The kids stood in front of him and grimaced.

"He can't see us." Ichika said satisfied when Kazui found a sighn.

"Look! Nippon Dubbing. We need to go up there."

Togehter they ran upstairs while Ogawa finally reached the welcome-desk.

"Good evening! I need to talk to Makoto Hirabata!" she said upset.

The man behind the desk looked on her bored and was not interested: "Do you have an appointment?"

"No!"

"If you have no appointment, you can go immediately!"

"But... I think it's really important!"

"Ehm... please? So, you think... that it is important?" he asked confused. "So, what? Is it important, or do you think that it's important?"

"Ehmm... well... Asano told me to..."

"WHAT, ASANO SEND YOU?" the man screamed in shock and directly into his own microphone. His voice sound threw all speakers in the lobby.

Michiru put her hand on his microphone and start to hiss on him. "QUIET... Do you do that on purpose?"

The man became pale. He took the horn of his phone to call the editorial office: "I check, she is here!"

Kazui and Ichika didn't mention the speaker announcements in the lobby, because both were to far away and already arrived in the corridor with the dubbing studios. The corridor was empty. Many people already went home. But Kazui was able to feel that Keigo was here. His aura, that means small traces of his Reiatsu where left here. This was the right place.

"And how we figure out were Keigo is? We can't ask someone because nobody sees us?" Ichika asked.

"So, we have to wait for someone saying it." Kazui said and so they seperate. Kazui went to the left, Ichika to the right side of the corridor.

There were red lights flashing over all doors, which meant that someone was working inside and nobody was allowed to enter as long as the red light was on. The kids knew that so they just eavesdroped at every door.

Kazui could hear a woman singing at the first door: „...Sleep weel... my dear... Sleep well and enjoy... your dreams... Sleep well..." the lullaby forced Kazui to yawn his eyes became heavy and he had to fight against his tireness.

AT the other side Ichika could hear a man: "...So my dear ladies and Gentleman! Buy now, and get this awesome device for a special price. Don't hesitate! Call now the number below and get a second one... FOR FREE! BUY NOW! This is a must have!..." Ichika leaned against the door and lift her arms like she was begging. She didn't knew what kind of device this was, but now she wanted one urgently.

At the next door, Kazui could hear several voices: "... but granny, why do you have such big eyes?... To see you better!... And why do you have such a big mouth?..." Kazui laughed when he recognized that it was a 'Red-riding-Hood' recording.

At her next door, Ichika could hear a man again. "... Now he passes the ball, yes that looks good... a long turn... he kicks... GOAAAAAALLLL!" Ichika kicked, too... and smashed her feet against the door hurting herself. She avoid to scream while she jumped away on her other feet...

Both kids reached a big door without a red light over it. There was noone talking inside. The kids looked on each other and decide to risk it. Carefully Kazui opened the door a little bit and both hold thier heads inside. Both were really surprised...

In the middle of this dark room was a big hill. A loud tank was rolling for thier direction. Both were speachless when the big monstrous tank stopped right in front of them. Both went closer when the barrel was turned in thier way. The barrel came closer and now the kids looked directly into it. What followed was a shoot...

The kids ran away screaming, because they thought that someone was shooting on them...

Inside the room a division of the Soviet army ran across the screen. Kazui and Ichika were scared of a movie.

"This modern 3D-technic is great!" one of the man inside the room said. "If you don't know that it is a 50 years old Soviet Action-Movie, you will think it's real..."

Kazui and Ichika didn't knew. And so both ran threw the corridor in fear. Both didn't watched where they go and so they knocked down a woman...

The woman, a secretary from the administration, was going to get a box with old audio-tapes to the archive when she was knocked down by the two invisible creatures. She screamed loudly when she hit the ground and the box smashed on Kazui. Old audio-tapes flew threw the air and couvered the ground now. Dazed, the both kids stood up and saw what they just did.

"OH, we are so sorry!" Kazui said guiltily and start to collect the tapes from the ground the put them back into the box. "Wait, we will help you to fix this!"

The woman hold her head. She neighter saw or heared the both Shinigami. In fear she realized that the audio-tapes start to fly from the ground back into the box... But there was no one who hold them...

She screamed loudly and ran away... "GHOSTS!"

"OUPS!" was everything Kazui was able to say and dropped the tapes. It was the moment he remembered that they were invisible.

Together they ran away. Someone saw how they opened a door and knocked over a plant. But the people were pretty sure that the place was haunted when they moved a chair...

"Hey, did you hear someone screaming, too?" Ogawa asked a bit shocked shortly after she met Makoto Hirabata. The both women walked threw a corridor in the editorrial office and arrived in front of a conference room.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything!" the famous anchorwoman said and invited her inside the conference room where they sat down.

"Hirabata-san, I really appreciate that you give me a chance to talk to you!"

"After I found out that you talked to Asano I had to see you." she said and placed a little voice recorder on the table. "I want to know everything. What did he told you?"

"Wait a moment, what are you doing?"

"That is great material!"

"But I have no material!" she whinned. "I just came here because Asano wants to know more about the package..."

"Which package?"

"The package with the stuff about the Kurosaki's? Orihime was a friend of me..." Ogawa said before she hold her mouth in shock. Now she told to much. But the news-announcer was so excited now.

"What? That's awesome! A witness from the inner circle..."

"How... no..."

In the lobby the employees in the dubbin-studio realized that thier studio was not just haunted... some realy serious things have to happen here. In panic the people fled out of the studios and came together in the lobby.

"The studio is haunted! Asano brought us ghosts in the house!" a woman ranted angrilly.

"You saw it, too! The doors opened by themself..." a man yelled.

Kazui and Ichika sat on the gallery over the people and looked down ashamed.

"Mommy and Daddy were right!" both said and lowered thier heads. "I need to be more careful."

Both had so much in common...

Upstairs, Michiru tried ever and ever again to switch of the voice recorder. But Makoto turned it on ever and ever again.

"Please, I can't tell you anything, because I don't know anything! Asano wants to talk to you. And that's everything. He just wants to know where you got this package from!"

"But I don't know, too!" Makoto answered and shook her head.

"Please, he is becoming a cabbage in this prison. Because everyone thinks that he killed a living dead..." Michiru whined. She was not sure that it was true that Yuzu was a living dead but the whole world believed it.

"Did he tell you why he want's to talk with me?"

"Well... you are the woman, who exposed the Kurosaki's. Asano is pretty sure that neighter you nor him have to do something with that. So..."

"How is he?"

"He is in a really bad condition!" Ogawa murmured and start to explain the woman next to her what she saw today.

In the lobby, Kazui and Ichika decide to leave. A security guard was forced to go to the dubbing-studios and look after the ghosts, while other people fled out of the building.

"That's all Asano's fault!" the woman ranted again. "Now we are haunted and have ghosts in the studios!"

"We are no ghosts! We are Shinigami!" Ichika jelled, but nobody could see or hear her.

"It's useless! We should leave!" Kazui said and together they jumped down an head for the main entrace.

When Ichika throw down an armchair, the people panicked out...

In the editorial office, the woman could hear the screaming in the lobby, too.

"Oh, now I could hear someone screaming, too!" Makoto said a bit scared.

"HEY, the hell broke out down at Nippon Dubbing!" a man explained when he entered the room. "Looks like the place is haunted!"

"It's haunted, wonderful! So Asano really brought ghosts in here." Makoto jelled happily. "I need a camera-team down there. We will report live from the lobby... Ogawa-san, please come with me, you have to see... eh... Ogawa-san?"

Michiru was gone.

She only need to hear that the lobby was haunted. She fled immediately and took the elevator down to go home. She had enough. She only wanted to go home and forget everything. Kazui and Ichika stood on the plaza and watched Michiru leaving the building.

"Hey, it's Ogawa-san! She is one of mommy's friends!" Kazui said and pointed on Michiru.

Michiru was paniced. In fear she walked to the parking-garage, she used and looked for her keys in her purse. The kids followed her directly.

"Oh my gosh... Asano, they will never ever let you in there!" she murmured dazed and rushed further to reach her car.

"Did she said, Asano?" Ichika asked.

"She knows where we can find Uncle Keigo!" Kazui realized.

That was the moment both decide to follow her. She wasn't walking, she ran. She reached the underground car park and ran down the stairs. But than... between the first and the second parking level, she stopped and turned back in fear... looking on Kazui and Ichika...

"Is she able to see us?" Ichika asked.

"I... don't know..." Kazui stammered.

Ogawa stopped because she felt this strange feeling. She could feel cold shiver running down her back. It was strange. This strange feeling that someone was following her. That right now is someone standing right behind her and talked about her. But there was nothing... that she thought. Kazui and Ichika became quiet when Ogawa looked down on them. She could swear, that she heared the voice of a child... But than she shook her head confused and continued running down the stairs. She was just imagine.

"Aww... She can't see us!" the kids said and continued following her...

Michiru finally reached her car, which was parked down in the lowest level. With trembling hands she took her key to open the car. She only want to go home, and forget this horrible day as soon as possible. It was late. She was tired. She wanted to sleep. She unlocked her car yawning and opened the door, in this moment she dropped her keys.

When she bend down to pick up her keys, she didn't see that the drivers-seat was tilt to the front and that the car was trembling. Kazui and Ichika secretly entered the car and sat down at the backseat in the rear of the car. When the seat was placed in its normal position again, a loud crack scared Ogawa so much that she dropped her keys again. In fear she looked inside her car, and once again she saw nothing.

The kids on the backseat got a bit upset, too.

"I start to freak out!" she murmured when she entered her car and checked herself in the rear window. "Aw... Asano... hmm... I can't image how he has to feel... always seeing ghosts!...I don't want to imagine..."

"OUWCH!" Ichika screamed when Ogawa threw her purse on the backseat and when it hit her face.

"WHAT THE..." Ogawa jelled. Someone just screamed 'ouwch'. When she turned to see the rear she saw something. It was not clear. But she was able to see two black shadows sitting on her backseat. "... Awww... No, I can't see anything... I'm just tired..."

With trembling hands she put the key into the ignition lock and turned on the ignition.

"I think she can feel that we are here!" Kazui murmured.

"AGGHHH... Now I start to hear Kazui's voice." Michiru said and turned in thier way again scared: "And I start to hallucinate!"

Now she could see two blurred kids on her backseat. Both wearing strange black clouthes. Nervously she started the motor.

"Okay... I'm definetely on the verge of a nervous breakdown... Aw, what do I say... I'm on the verge of insanity... please, that's just imagination... Everyone talking about the Kurosakis and Shinigami... You have to get... AGGHHH..."

When she turned this time, she was able to recognize two kids. She was still able to look threw them, but it was definetly a boy with orange hair and a girl with dark-red hair, both wearing black kimonos. Ogawa became pale and turned away scared.

"... I didn't... see it! I... didn't... see it!" she stammered in shock and looked into her rear mirror. She couldn't see them in the mirror. Her hand was trembling when she put her stig into the reverse gear. "I only let everyone scare me to much. It's not like Asano did... AAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"

She screamed much louder when she turned back again and could see the kids clearly this time. This time she could not look threw them. There were definetely sitting two little Shinigami on her backseat. And one of them was definetely Kazui.

"No!" she said and shook her head while she start to cry. "No! You aren't real! You aren't two Shinigami sitting in the rear of my car..."

Michiru lift her hand to keep sure that the kids weren't real. Ichika became mad when she realized that Michiru was going to touch her face.

"HEY, HANDS OFF!" Ichika shouted and slapped Ogawas hand away.

Ogawa start to scream in horror... Her left foot slipped of the clutch while her right foot touched the throttle...

The car shoot out of the parking space, and raced with squaking tires threw the garage to hit an parked car on the other side. The crash was so hard, that the other car was pushed into a third one. The alarms of both cars start to howl.

"Looks like she just became able to see us!" Kazui murmured and looked after the unconcious Michiru, laying on her steering wheel and pressing with her head on the horn.

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Around a douzen of members of the twelth division stood in a row in the corridor in front of the warehouse, Kazui and Ichika accidentely destroyed several hours ago. They waited for thier captain's aproval to go to bed, after hours of remodeling, cleaning and working to restore the warehouse and building new shelves. Mayuri Kurotsotchi left the warehouse with some kind of smile in his face and looked satisfied. Everyone was relieved.

"Look's good. We had should replace the old shelves a hundred years ago. You can go!" the captain said cold and the Shinigami left. Another Shinigami went to his captain.

"Captain, here is the list you wanted!" the Shinigami said and handed him a list of everything that got destroyed or went broken. "I've checked it twice. But... It looks like something is missing!"

"Hmm... Kurosaki stole a TV today out of our warehouse. He thought I wouldn't realize it. I didn't said anything because I want to surprise him with the communism propaganda he will recieve with that thing." the captain explained and prepared to go.

"Well, there is a TV, but... there is something else!"

"What?"

"This is the missing number!"

The captain took the list to see the number of the missing device. Everything in the warehouse was catalogued and numbered, so that they could see it if something was missing or anything was stolen. So he saw immediately, that his 'Memory-recorder' was missing. Only a few seconds after he presented it to this members of the commission...

In the world of the living, Kazui and Ichika meanwhile, were shocked about Michiru Ogawas reaction. The fact that she was able to see Shinigami and the fact that two kids in black Kimonos scared her so much, that she raced backwards into two another cars and became unconcious. Her head was still laying on the steering wheel and pressed the honk...

"OH NO! I think we killed her?!" Kazui said ashamed and thried to wake up Ogawa.

"Looks like she is very jumpy!" Ichika said and shook her head before she saw someone running threw the garage. "Hey, look there is someone..."

Two man, both on the way to thier cars, heared the crash and the loud honking. In shock they saw the small car and its unconcious driver and decided to help her.

"Hello! Hello, miss! Are you okay?" one of the men jelled and opened the door to check her pulse. "She's alive! Hello! Wake up..."

Michiru finally opened her eyes dazed and lift her head off the horn. She had a big budo on her forehead but was not injured anyway. Her head hurt horribly when she waked up and looked into her rearview mirror. In the mirror, she couldn't see the Shinigami. The man helped her to leave the car, while the other one took his phone to call for help.

"I'll call an ambulance." the man said.

"My... car..." Michiru murmured and looked back. The kids tried to hide.

"Don't worry... your insurance will pay the damages... if you have one." the man said encouragingly.

"The... rearseat..." she stammered and looked into the car again. Of course she saw the children again and start to cry. "Awww... you..."

She pointed on the man and pulled him into her car.

"...look in there!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Look there, inside my car, and tell me that you see this two children with strange haircolours, wearing black Kimonos."

Of course, the man wasn't able to see them and turned to Michiru to ask her: "Miss, did you take any drugs?"

"What? I'm not drugged..."

"Ogawa-san, please... Don't say anything! They can't see us!" Kazui begged while Ichika opened the passenger door at the other side and left the car.

The moving seat and the opening door scared the both men. Ogawa shied away, too when Ichika took out a strange device out of her pocket and sprayed something into the faces of the both men. Both became unconcious immediately.

"AGGHHH... WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Ogawa screamed pannicly.

„Ssssss... Ogawa-san, please. They're fine! We just replaced thier memories with others." Kazui said with an innocent smile. "We need your help!"

"WHAT? WHY? WHY ME? WHY I CAN SEE YOU ANYWAY!?" she continued screaming.

"Please, not so loud..." Kazui begged. "Please, take us to Asano!"

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" she was shocked. "YOU WANT TO GO TO SEE ASANO IN PRISON!"

"Sssssss... Please stop screaming!"

"I HAVE TO SCREAM, DUE TO ALL THE NOISE THIS CAR ALARMS MAKE... OH MY GOD! I JUST CRASHED INTO ANOTHER CAR!"

"Don't worry, we will handle it." Kazui said smiling. "But you have to take us to Asano, it's really important."

"WHY?!"

"Awww... Now stop screaming!" Ichika ranted and used a Kidou on her, she learned shortly: She closed Ogawa's mouth like a zipper...

Now Ogawa became really panicly. But Kazui looked on her big big eyes and with a face that said: I'm begging to you. Ogawa looked on them. She knew Kazui since his birth, so she knew when he was really needy. The girl, looking on her with crossed arms and harsh view, remembered her to Rukia. But when she saw her hairs she had to think about someone else, too.

Finally Ogawa nooded, while she start to cry... She simply was too afraid of them...

With another Kidou, Ichika prevented that Ogawa ran away and let her enter the car again to drive back together...

While the kids left the parking garage with thier 'hostage', in the lobby of the TV-network-building the people start to calm down and the both senseless colleagues in the parking-level got new and strange memories, the news announcer Makoto Hirabata decided to visit Asano in prison. At the same time, Mayuri Kurotsotchi walked up and down in front of Kaneda Ochi and the member of the commission. He was really mad on them.

"So... you told it to the commission, right? And who else?"

"No one!" Kanedas comrade said afraid. Both were pulled out thier beds and were tired and not really awake.

"Do you think, someone from the commission stole it?"

"I don't know!"

"But someone who knows about this device, must be the thief. So it has to be someone who recently found out about it." the captain was really mad. "Ochi... you didn't tell anyone, too? Or not?"

"No, Kurotsotchi-taichou!" Kaneda answered.

"And you don't know anyone elso, who could possibly know it?"

„No, taichou-sama!" Kaneda answered. „But..."

"But, what?"

"Ehmm... Well, during the last meeting of the commission, there was some kind of... incident." Kaneda explained.

"And? What happend?"

"Kurotsotchi-taichou, while I told them about your great and pioneering invention, two kids crashed threw the roof-window. It was Kurosaki-san's son and Abarai-san's daughter. Kaneda's comrade explained. „It might be possible... that they maybe heared something..."

"And what do you think, two seven years old kids, do with my device?"

Kaneda and his comrade looked on each other in fear. They had an idea... and it was not good...

In the world of the living, Michiru Ogawa raced with her car over the highway back to Karakura. She explained to the kids, that no visitors were allowed at this daytime and that they wouldn't let them in to see Asano. He would sleep now (in truth he didn't sleep for three days and wouldn't do it tonight, too). Kazui explained Michiru everything and introduced her to Ichika. In return, Michiru had to tell them everything what happend in the world of the living, since they had to leave it.

"You... are living in this 'Soul-Society' now?" Michiru asked and Kazui agreed. "And you, little girl, are Rukia's daughter?"

Ichika nooded.

"And you think that Asano... exposed your secret to the press?"

"No! It's the commission of inquiry!"

"Which commission of inquiry!" she asked.

"The commission of inquiry of the Gotei 13! They investigate things!"

"And the Gotei 13 is some kind of military organization, training and organizing the whole Shinigami-stuff?" she continued asking.

"We are not allowed to tell you. That's classified and you are not allowed to hear, because you are a human." Ichika said with crossed arms.

"But, Asano knows?"

"No, he doesn't. Daddy didn't want. But Uncle Keigo went mad and left."

"Hmmm... I would really love to leave, too!" Ogawa murmured when she parked the car in front of the house she shared with her parents.

She didn't want to give shelter to two little Shinigami. Keigo would prevent it, if he knows. He knew the trouble that will follow. But Michiru Ogawa couldn't leave them alone. Two small children, away from home and without thier parents. She was kind of paralyzed. She wanted to run away, but she wasn't able to do so. She was paniced, but she wasn't able to scream. She was totally unable to say something when she left her car and invited the kids into her house.

Ogawa was still living with her parents, just two blocks away from the Kurosaki-Clinic. Her parents were on vacation on Hawaii, so nobody would see her talking to someone, noone else was able to see. She accompained the kids to the kitched, where she served them everything she could find. She act like a slave, though she wasn't one. The kids really enjoyed the sweets they got and ate plenty of them, with Ogawa sitting next to them silently. Kazui asked her to see his house. But Ogawa was able to prevent it. The boy shouldn't see the destroyed windows and the graffiti on the walls. The protestors were not very carefull with thier house.

"Why,... I... can... see... you... now?" she stuttered.

The two young Shinigami became upset.

"Well... Maybe... we radiate to much spiritual engery. You absorbed it and now... you are able to see us!" Ichika explained.

"You mean, it's contagious?" Ogawa asked scared.

"Hmmm... Yes! Yes, that's an good explanation!" Ichika said.

"I... met Asano in prison, today. So you say, I maybe infected myself with the 'ghost-see-syndrome'?!"

The kids nooded and Ogawa start to cry immediately...

She shared the same destiny as with Keigo. After her first meeting with two Shinigami she has to give them shelter. They come to her house and play with sharp swords. After she gave them some futons to sleep, she went to her bedroom, and hid under her own blanket. She really hoped that it was just some kind of grotesque nightmare... and that she wakes up soon...

The hours passed. And after a very restless night with two scary kids in the house, she was scared out of her bed by them in the early morning. It was time to go to the prison...

"I go to the lunatic asylum when it's over!" she murmured when she sat in her car again and started the motor. "Awww... what I'm talking about... I don't go to the madhouse, they will set me into prison. I crashed into another car and I fled the scene of the accident. They will never believe me when I tell them that I was kidnapped by two Shinigami."

"We heared that!" Ichika moaned.

"We just want to prove Uncle Keigo's innocence. When it's over, we delete your memory if you want?!" Kazui said friendly.

"OH, PLEASE! DO IT!" Michiru begged when she start to drive. "I want to forget, that I crashed into someones car..."

In Shibuya, the mood was very bad too...

"Someone crashed into my car yesterday!" Makoto Hirabata ranted angrilly when she stood in her bosses office. "And the same time, Nippon Dubbing gets haunted, down there. Yamashiro-san, I want a camera-team and I want to talk to Asano in this prison. At all costs!

"But we already placed a team in front of the prison." the director of the TV-network explained. "As well as every other channel in Japan! Everyone want's to know what Asano hides. Why do you think, he will talk to you? Why are you so sure that they let you in there?"

"Well, because... there was a young woman visiting us, yesterday evening. At the same time the 'ghosts or whatever' start to haunt the dubbing-studios. As like Asano, she is a former classmate of Ichigo Kurosaki and she is a friend of his wife... And shortly before she came here, she visited Asano in prison. She talked to him in his cell!"

"What?"

"Yes, you heard right, Yamashiro-san! Maybe he, or she has to do something with all this spooky stuff down there. And the woman told me that Asano wants to see me privately... Believe me, I will get great material for a live-broadcast..."

The director was totally overwhelmed and fell back into his chair. "Take whatever you need and go..."

In Soul Society, the Seretei was waking up, too.

After just one day in her afterlife, Yuzu Kurosaki felt home again and did what she loved to do: Cook for her family. Orihime was happy to not to have to cook and so she continued sitting with a scary grinn in a corner and working on something. Karin sat in front of the TV and watched the North-Korean state-television (the only channel they were able to recieve after Tatsuki's outburst) in trance. Yuzu brought her a tablet full of various healty foods and smiled happily.

"That's for you... In your condition you have to watch your diet very carefully!" Yuzu said smiling and blinked.

Karin looked on her with a mix of anger, frustration, confusion and desperation. After a few seconds she took the tablet to take it away and to leaf. "I can't endure it anymore! I go and talk with him. Tell the others that I go for a walk. And if you tell someone something about, you know what... your afterlife will be over before it really began."

After these words Karin stood up and left the house. She had to go and fix this mess. The was not able to sustain this secret anymore and of course she couldn't see this grinning of her sister anymore... no matter how long she didn't see her...

Karin was gone for just a few seconds, when Ichigo and Isshin appeared in the open door and looked tired and innocently on Yuzu.

"Yuzu, may we come in again?" Ichigo asked shyly.

Yuzu crossed her arms and turned away. "Only if you promise to not to fight again for the rest of the day."

"We promise! Please, Yuzu let us in again. We spend the whole night outside!" Isshin moaned.

"Hmmm... Okay. But I don't want you to fight again in front of the kids... BEHAVE, yeah! I go and wake up the kids." Yuzu moaned and left to look after Kazui and Ichika.

"As a living human... you were much friendlier!" Isshin whined after her just before Orihime approached them.

"I spend the whole night with knit!" Orihime said with a wide grinn on her face. "Yuzu recommended it, to calm down. That was so relaxing. I made pullovers for you!"

Orihime didn't look like she was relaxed. She looked like she haven't sleep for days. And now she handed both of them some strange looking piece of clouth. Both had the same size, allthough Ichigo and his father didn't.

"Go, go, go... try on." she forced them to put on this 'whatevers', to see how they look in them. Both didn't really want to do so. The pullovers felt very strange but than they did. They didn't want to upset her. "Unfortunately I didn't know how big the hole for the head has to be. So I used a watermelon as specification!"

Of course both looked really ridiculous when they weared this pullovers, both were to big for them. Not only around the head! The sleeves had not the same length and they were uncomfortable and scratched.

"And?! What do you think about them?" Orihime asked full of hope.

Ichigo knew: Orihime was very fragile now. And like everyone else she was on the verge. So he just smiled friendly. But he really wanted to tell her, that he really hates this 'thing'. Isshin, who loved his daughter-in-law very heartly and always answered everything she said or did positively, was now much more honest.

"Well... it scratches a bit! What kind of wool you used?"

"Oh, there was the problem... We had no wool. So I took ropes!" after her answer, Ichigo and Isshin were shocked. Both looked on each other dazed while Orihime left happily. "I'm so happy that you like them! Now I knit one more for Kazui..."

Ichigo just wanted to interfere, before he could hear Yuzu...

"ICHIGO, ORIHIME, DADDY..." Yuzu jelled and ran back. She was totally pale when she arrived in the living-room. "THE KIDS ARE GONE!"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"I just wanted to wake up them when I saw that they left." Yuzu explained.

"How, What... Where..." Ichigo stuttered before Rukia and Renji entered the house.

"Hey, did you see Ichika?" Rukia asked before she saw Ichigo and his fathers in thier ridiculous pullovers. "HAHAHAHA... You look funny!"

"STOP LAUGHING! THE KIDS ARE GONE!" Ichigo ranted.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Rukia asked shocked.

"I would really love to know that, too!" Mayuri Kurotsotchi's voice sound threw the room.

Everyone turned to the door again scared and saw the captain of the twelth division standing there. Kaneda Ochi stood right behind him. He was afraid, too.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to talk to your kids! They have to explain to me something."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked confused.

Mayuri moaned. "Yesterday afternoon... A shelve in our main warehouse collapsed and caused severe damage... After tidying up, we realized that next to this TV... we're talking later about that, Kurosaki... something else was missing."

"Please,... what our children have to do with your warehouse?" Ichigo asked before he realized what was going on. "One moment please... Do you suspect my son, that he destroyed your warehouse and stole your 'whats-his-name'...?"

"Yes, exactly!" the captain explained cold and walked one step away to reveal Kaneda, who tried to hide behind his captain. "Ochi-san just told me, that your children eavesdroped yesterday a conversation of the commission of inquiry. They listened when they talked about one of my inventions. Just a minute after I presented it to the chairman, the shelve collapsed..."

"Which invention you are talking about, Mayuri?" Isshin asked.

"It's a device, that's able to record the memory of a person and safes it on a video-tape. It's extremely dangerous in the wrong hands..."

"But what our children can do with a device that... can show you what someone did the day... they exposed us..." Ichigo understood his son's motives. "No... No, he won't dare to..."

"Your son won't dare, what?" the captain asked.

"Use this device on Keigo to prove his innocence!" everyone in the room said, expect of the captain. They were so in trouble now...

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Michiru Ogawa was pretty sure, that she was a hostage. She sat in her car and was forced to drive to this prison, by two Shinigami sitting on her rear seat...

In the Soul Society the Kurosaki's and the Abarai's rushed away... They had to go to the world of the living and stop thier children. It's not because they didn't want them to meet Keigo, it was to protect them from any consequences... wildly everyone stormed out of the house to look for help or to get to the world of the living by themself...

At the end, only Kaneda and his captain were in the house. Mayuri could see that the TV was damaged.

"I can't believe it, they have for only one night and they already broke it..." Mayuri moaned and fixed the antenna. The TV start to work normally again. Now the picture was clear, and there were even able to switch the channel.

"Taichou-sama... I swear I didn't want all this happen..." Kaneda begged. He was afraid of the consequences.

"It's okay! It's not your fault. To be honest, I'm very proud that my invention causes so much chaos, hehehe... Ochi, I give you the order to go to the world of the living and get back my invention!"

Kaneda bowed and was relieved. "YES, Taichou!"

Kaneda alrady turned away when his captain stopped him. "Oh, Ochi-san..."

In fear Kaneda turned to his captain again. "Yes, taichou-sama!"

"I have a question to you: How long have you been in my division, so far?"

"Ehm... For around 3 months!"

"And how long have you been in Soul Society? To be exactly... when and how did you die?"

Kaneda was very surprised. The last time someone asked him this question, was when he joined the academy and he had to fill a document. "Why do you want to know... Ehm... Augst 21st 1985! Plane crash! Nihon-Air-Flight 456 from Tokio to Osaka... we..."

"Was it painful?"

"I was laying in the wreckage for hours, because the rescue-team was not able to reach us. And before we crashed the flight was hellish. I had so horrible pain because I broke so many bones... so yes... Yes, it was very painful, before I finally died and this guy from the 11. division helped my soul to...

"Okay, that's enough!" Mayuri said and looked down to Kaneda, wo start to feel afraid again. "Ochi, you will get back my invention... Or I will rebuild it... and test it on you. So you will experience Augst 21st 1985 ever and ever again..."

"I WON'T FAIL!" Kaneda screamed panicly and ran out of the house. He didn't want to experience this flight again...

Fortunately he knew where he can find the kids. The penintinary, Keigo was locked up in...

Mentioned one was accompained by a security guard to a visitors room. Keigo could see and feel that the guard was even afraid to touch him. Inside the visitors-room the news-announcer Makoto Hirabata and a camera-team prepared for thier live-broadcast. The tables were pushed away and only two chairs and two cameras stood in the middle of the room. Ready for the interview. Keigo felt really bad. He knew he would regret it, but maybe he finds a way to stop this before he has to talk with her when the camera was on.

Two guards placed themself between Makoto and Keigo. She was realy excited. Keigo was much more. But everyone could see that he was in a really bad condition. Makoto was shocked, but remained silent.

"Good morning, Hirabata-kun!" Keigo said tired. "I won't tell you anything... before you answered me some questions! Without the camera, and without microphone! So, please... take this stuff away."

She nooded silently... She was willing to do everything to get this intervew...

In Michiru Ogawa's car, the radio was on...

"...that Keigo Asano is going to give a statement in a live-interview, which is led by the famous news-announcer Makoto Hirabata..." the voice of the spokesman told.

"WHAT? Turn it louder, Ogawa-san! Please!" Kazui begged and Michiru turned the raido louder.

"... there a new rumors... Keigo Asano is supposed to have contact to the soul of a guard that was killed several months ago. He also convicted another guard on murder. The police meanwhile confirmes that the autopsy confirms the suicide-theory...

"We have to hurry!" Kazui said and pointed on the street. "They will harm Uncle Keigo, if he tells something to the press!"

Michiru already drove much faster than allowed. She was such so afraid. It was not only because she was suddenly able to see Shinigami and Ghosts... Now she was driving two of them to Asano's prison, where they do whatever to him.

"May I... ask you... what you will... do, when you... visit Asano...?" Michiru trembled. She was afraid, that they will say that they are going to kill him.

"Oh, we will place this thing on his head and than we will see what he did at the day they exposed us. This way, we will prove his innoncence. Mommy and Daddy don't believe anymore..."

"Agghhhh..." Michiru was afraid of. She was scared of the fact that the kids were going to 'work' on Asano's brain.

With squeaking tires she stopped several hundred metres away of the prison. There was a barrier across the street, and after the barrier there was this crowd, singing and praying for Asano...

Kaneda Ochi arrived near the prison and could hear the crowd. But he could also feel the children. Thier Reiatsu was very strong and it was close. Immediately he rushed for thier direction... He didn't want to sit in this plane again...

The kids left the car and Michiru alone...

"Thank you, Ogawa-san! We will retaliate!" Kazui jelled before he and Ichika jumped over the the barrier and looked for a way threw the crowd.

"Okay... so tell your parents to pay for the damages on my car..." she murmured. She was going to become unconcious again...

Inside the prison Keigo, Makoto and the two guards were alone in the room now.

"Keigo, you look good!" Makoto lied and smiled.

"Don't lie to me, please! For my whole life everyone just told me lies... please, tell me the truth just one time!" he said cold and scared the tough woman.

"Okay... you look horrible. It hurts to see you in this condition. I don't want to know how you feel in here... Is it true that you are talking to a ghost in your cell?"

"Yes, but that's not important now! I want you to answer me some questions. And I want you to tell me the truth!" Keigo said with a ominous voice. Makoto just nooded. "Who brought this package to your office?"

"A delivery boy!"

"Was there an shippers adress on the package?"

"No!"

"Along those photos... and the other stuff, was there something else inside?"

"Just this letter... that became empty..."

Kaneda Ochi reached Michiru Ogawa's car, when the kids were already over the fence. He could feel the Reiatsu of the kids inside the car.

"Hey, kids... are you in there?" Kaneda jelled desperately.

Michiru Ogawa was scared off the third Shinigami on her passengers-side-window. So she start to scream and tried to flee again...

"Hey, can you see me, too?"

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michiru screamed and switched to reverse-gear to flee of the scene.

Kaneda jumped on the engine cowling and looked inside the car. There was only one reason, this woman could see him: She had contact to Shinigami. She was paniced and and raced in reverse across the street and almost overrun some pedestrians...

"MISS, PLEASE... I'm just looking for two kids!" Kaneda screamed while he tried to hold on the cowling.

"WHAT?!" Michiru stepped on her break immediately. Kaneda smashed against the windshield and his face scratched above.

"Two kids... wearing the same clouthes as I do... where they are?" Kaneda whined full of pain.

In fear and full of panic, Michiru pointed at the prison. Kaneda jumped off the car and ran in direction of the building. Michiru shacked her head and hold her heart. It was running wild. It felt like she's getting a heart attack.

"Oh, Asano... Now I know how you have to feel... They are all dangerous freaks... allthough this guy was pretty cute..."

Kaneda 'shunpoed' over several cars and over the crowd before he disappeared behind the walls...

"...and I have to admit that, that was really impressive..." Michiru became red.

"UNCLE KEIGO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kazui screamed, while he and Ichika ran threw the corridors of the prison. The looked into every cell, opened every door and every peephole. The opening doors were seen by shocked guards...

"Here! Kazui, I can feel him! He is in there!" Ichika pointed at the door of Keigo's cell. "I open a wormhole!"

"WAIT!" Kazui remembered something. "In the world of the living it's really impolite to come in without knocking at the door. Uncle Keigo really dislikes..."

Telling this, Kazui knocked on the door. The sound of the knocking sound threw the corridor. A guard, passing the door was scared so much that he stopped.

"UNCLE KEIGO, ARE YOU IN THERE?" Kazui jelled.

The kids tried to eavesdrop. They couldn't hear anything. The spirit inside the cell remained silent. Kazui knocked again. The guard, right behind them, could hear it again, but was not able to see the kids. But he was sure that someone knocked. In fear he went closer...

Meanwhile in Soul Society, Karin arrived back in the house... She cried! She had to admit that the had to confess everything to her family. She wasn't able to keep this secret anymore...

"Hey, guys... I have to tell you something..." she said snivelling, before she realized that nobody was at home. Captain Kurotsotchi was the only one inside. He watched TV.

"Your family is gone!" he said smiling. "Your nephew and the little Abarai broke out and went to the world of the living to visit Asano, to record his memories on a video."

"PLEASE, WHAT?! I come here, with tears in my eyes and I had to prepare to confess that I am... awww... ONE TIME YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FAMILY TO TELL THEM SOMETHING AND THAN THEY HAVE TO BE GONE!" Karin screamed angrilly and ran out of the house again.

The captain looked after her curiously. With wild shaking arms she walked away to look for her relatives. Kurotsotchi shaked his head and turned to the TV again to continue watching the North-Korean-state-television. "What the hell Hitsugaya-taichou likes on her?"

In the prison, Keigo and Makoto still talked about the package...

"Why it is so important for you?" Makoto asked. "Did you send it to our office?"

"No! Whatever happend between me and them... I would never do that." Keigo explained. "And whoever send it to you has to be a Shinigami or something else by himself!"

"Why do you think so?"

"Shinigami can't be pictured! They are invisible for every... well... almost everyone. How you can take a picture of an invisible creature?..."

At the other end of the prison, Kazui and Ichika finally heared a whimper inside the cell...

"Aww... he is suffering!" Kazui said shocked.

"I'll get us in there!" Ichika said and opened a wormhole for them to enter the cell.

Inside the cell, the spirit of the dead guard was scared so much, that he was able to rip the chains around him apart and was able to leave his corner. The children saw the ghost and realized that he was the only one inside. But they could still feel that Keigo was in here recently.

"AGGHHH... What are you? Are you... the Shinigami, Asano told me about?"

The children looked on each other and simply nooded.

"Where is Uncle Keigo?" Kazui asked upset.

"Ehm... In the visitors-room! He's meeting a woman from TV!" the ghost murmured and the kids left threw the opening door of the cell. "HEY... YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OFF ME IF POSSIBLE? I'M SITTING HERE FOR MONTHS NOW!"

"T... Ts... Tsubaya-kun?!"

The ghost looked up and saw his colleague, who opened the door of the cell to figure out the orgin of the knocking. The cell was empty, he thought. The ghost felt so good now. "Can you see me?"

The living guard was speechless... For a short time, he was close enough to Kazui and Ichika to absorb enough spiritual pressure to be able to see and hear normal ghosts. But he got the shock of his life when he saw his dead friend and colleague...

"AAAAAAAAAA... GHOSTS!" he screamed so loud that the crowd outside was able to hear...

The crowd start to sing much louder, when Kaneda reached the area in front of Keigo's cell. The guard was so scared that he got paniced and crawled over the ground. Other guards came closer and tried to calm down him.

"TSUBAYA! TSUBAYA, THERE HE IS! HIS GHOST!" he screamed paniclly.

"HEY, CALM DOWN!" another guard screamed scared, while two others tried to hold thier paniced colleague. But he refused to calm down and escaped to run away. He passed Kaneda and was even able to see him a bit... just as a black cloud... but he was sure that it was a Shinigami...

"AGHHHH... AND THE SHINIGAMI ARE HERE, TOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" the guard screamed into Kaneda's face and ran away.

The Plus was able to escape from the cell and followed his living ex-colleague. "HEY, WAIT FOR ME... Oh, hello!" the Plus said to Kaneda and winked. "If you look for Asano and the kids,... they are in the visitors-room. NOW WAIT FOR ME! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

The Plus followed his insane colleague and floated away...

Kaneda looked after them and was totally shocked...

In Soul Society, the Kurosaki's and the Abarai's came back frustrated. Captain Kurotsotchi was still in thier house and used the TV to watch a military-parade from Pyongyang.

"Look's like you weren't succesfull.." the captain said nastily.

"Aww... Shut up Mayuri. Our children are going to get so much in trouble!" Ichigo moaned and saw that the TV was still running. "And someone please switch off this propaganda-trash..."

"Okay, If you really want? I will switch the channel!" the captain murmured and changed back to Tokyo-One...

"...soon we are switching to our colleagues in the prison to an exclusive statement from Keigo Asano. We hope to recieve new informations about the death of Yuzu Kurosaki and the Shinigami-Family from Karakura..."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

Captain Kurotsotchi was banned out of the house, doors and windows were smashed close and all curtains were closed, before everyone settled down in front of the TV gain to look on the screen in fear...

"NO! NO HE WON'T DARE TO!" Ichigo said and shock his head. Inside him, the anger start to grow again. Keigo was going to tell the world about them. LIVE! In TV... in front of 30 million viewers... and it became more every second...

In the visiors-room, Keigo still asked his questions...

"Can you find it?"

"You mean... the package you send by yourself?"

"Yes, it had to arrive the Kurosaki's after they fled. The delivery-service has to drop it somewhere, it they are not able to reach the consignee..."

"I think I know where I can find it. I made a report about a simular story, some time ago. Your package has to be redirected to the warehouse of the delivery-service. But why it is so important for you?"

"I need to be sure!" Keigo begged. "Okay... You organize the package? You promize it?"

"I promize it!"

"Okay! So, we can start! But don't think you will get some new informations. I will tell you what I know, but it's less the people out therealready know. I found out the most I know about them from the news, too..."

"Okay!" Makoto murmured and went to the door to call for her camera-team. Keigo sat down on the chair that was prepared for him.

Long time ago, he dubbed a simular scene for a drama-movie: A reporter intervies a criminal in prison. He never believed that he ends like this...?! He had thought that anyone else he knows, will sit here in prision. But he didn't want to think about them. But him? Why him? It's all Yuzu's fault, he thought. But than he forgot it again. It was not Yuzu's fault. The only mistake she made was falling in love for the wrong guy. That she killed herself was his own fault. He spiked the soup with pills, so he gave her the tool to kill herself to get to her family. His current situation was his own fault too. He was never brave enough in the past to insist on clear answers from his so stubborn, so called friends. If he knew more than he did he maybe had could prevent soemthing. But what they ever did for him... when he gives this statement now, they wouldn't even care about...

"When he gives this statement, I will kill him!" Ichigo hissed and his hands became fists. "Than I send him to Soul Society, find him in the Rukongai... and kill him again!"

"Ichigo, so far we don't know what he is going to tell them?!" Orihime said and tried to calm down her husband.

"And what if this is some kind of evil plan? What we did to him that he thinks he can... ow... forget the last sentence... But what if the children have to see this?"

Ichigo didn't know that right in this moment, Kazui and Ichika just entered the visitors-room threw a wormhole and hid behind one of the tables. Keigo could feel it. It was like cold water running down his back... they were here. And he was pretty sure that the two Shinigami, who just entered, were Kazui and Ichika. He could feel it so clearly...

"I know you are here!" he said a bit angry and a bit afraid...

In Soul Society, thier parents saw the anchorman holding a hand on his ear to listen to the direction via his headphone. "...oh, the direction just told me, that we recieve live-footage from the prison. Looks like some strange things happened there..."

The picture cut to the prison. The both cameras in the room were running. But Keigo didn't know it and so he didn't realize that he was live on air. And that the half world could see him talking to something or someone.

"... come out of there! You can't hide from me. I know you are behind the table!" Keigo moaned.

"Who, he is talking to?" Orihime asked before she realized... "OH, NO! THE KIDS..."

"We report Live from the Tokyo-South Peninitiary. We are still outside the room, you see. But our cameras are already on." the voice of Makoto Hirabata came out of the TV. "Asano doesn't know that our cameras are already on, but looks like he is talking to a ghost or maybe even a Shinigami..."

"Ehmm... Are you talking to me?" one of the guards asked afraid.

"No! I'm talking to these kids!"

"Which kids?"

"Kazui, Ichika... Come out of there!" Keigo ranted.

Orihime start to scream. The others went closer to the screen... in the world of the living, the kids finally came out of thier hideout...

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kazui and Ichika left thier hideout and smiled friendly. Keigo was not sure how to react: angry or worried? There were so many thoughs. We wanted to shout on them: they should go before anyone sees them, which was ridiculous because they were invisibile. The guard next to them, took a step away in fear.

More than 33 million viewers looked on the screens in spellbound. More and more people switched on thier TVs, smartphones and other devices to see what happens. In several areas, everything stopped, just because the people prefered to watch TV.

Keigo crossed his arms madly and looked on the both kids. Why they had to come here, now?

"What do you do here?" Keigo asked.

"Are you okay?" Kazui asked back.

"Why do you want to know that? Did you father send you to be sure I already died?"

"HEY!" Ichigo screamed when he heared that. Orihime had to hold him.

"No, that's not the reason!" Kazui explained and took the helmet, he stole, out of it's box. "We are here to help you!"

"Help me?! PAH... Nothing against you, but you are two months too late, if you really want to help me. And what is this thing in your hands?"

On all screens, in the world of the living as well in Soul Society, the viewers were only able to see and hear Keigo. Makoto had to annotate everything, because nobody could see the kids.

"...looks like he is talking to someone! Sure. He said two names: Kazui and Ichika! Maybe Kazui Kurosaki is here: the son of Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"Uncle Keigo, we need to tell you something!"

"What? Do you blame me for Yuzu's death, too? I wish I throw that soup away when I was still able to act."

"By the way, Aunt Yuzu feels very well. She is happy to be with us." Kazui explained smiling.

"Of course Yuzu is happy to be with you know. She even tried to jump of my terrace to kill herself..."

"... Asano is talking about Yuzu Kurosaki now. So she really left for this Shinigami-world. But we didn't know anything about a jump of the terrace by now..."

"Now she can start her new life with this Yamada. I'm not surprised if they become a couple after everything they did on my couch..."

"What did you and Yamada did on Keigo's couch?" Ichigo asked shocked and looked on Yuzu, who was totally surprised, too.

Yuzu didn't remembered that Yamada kissed her twice and was surprised: "I... ehm... What he is talking about..."

"... yeah yeah... don't look so surprised." Keigo continued on the screen. "Your aunt and this guy from the fourth division had... cautiously said... some intimate moments while I was not at home..."

"WHAT DID YOU DID?" Ichigo screamed louder.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Yuzu begged. „I mean... I hope it's not true!"

"SSSSSS... BE QUIET... Look..." Isshin hissed on them and pointed on the screen. Keigo just stood up from his chair and walked up and down angrilly.

"After everything what happend... your father had should come by himself, at least. Who is he, sending his son only not to talk to me by himself. Really... I wish your father would normally talk to me at least one time. But why I am so mad. It is always the same with him."

"What does he mean?" Ichigo asked.

"You ask me, what I mean,..." Keigo said and turned away from the camera. "Your father always pushed me aside. I was never able to understand everything because he was so stubborn. I was worried that he gets killed or something and they all forced me to act like nothing happens. Even after this events with this Aizen, who destroyed the half city... do you know what your father said to me: I should forget. He said: Leave it be! I HAD TO SEE HOW PEOPLE POWDERED AND THEY TELL ME TO LEAVE IT BE!"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE PULLED INTO THE MESS YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo screamed on the TV.

"I was forced to give shelter to this violent Shinigami, was pulled into this stupid Raizor-Team and was forced to fight against this monsters, you and your father fight against and got almost killed by this guy your father defeated that day. I wasn't even able to walk normaly, while everyone around me was unable to move and almost got killed. And after all I had to gone threw: he still tells me nothing. That your father is some kind of human-shinigami mix I didn't hear from him directly anyway..."

"... we are not sure, that there are really two Shinigami. He is an actor and maybe just displays us this whole scene. But he doesn't know that our cameras are on, so there is no reason for him to fool us... AGHHH... The chair moves..."

Kazui took another chair to sit down next to Keigo. The moving chair proved everyone that something was in this room. Two million more viewers switched to this channel...

"... Ladies and Gentleman. I want to inform you that everything you see is Live. We didn't prepared anything and this was not a special-effect. Everything you see is real!" slowly everyone could hear that Makoto was really scared...

"Why you didn't visit us anymore?"

"Because I didn't want to get slapped by your father or Tastuki everytime I came to your house... Gosh... My mother was right!"

Tatsuki was going to attack the TV again. But this time, Mizuiro, Chad and Orihime were able to hold her and prevent that the breaks the TV again.

"My parents and I always fighted. They wanted me to avoid your father and especially Tatsuki. They said, they are violent and a bad influence. Pah... My sister was much violent than both of them together, but my parents never cared for. You father was a notorious loner. But he was not violent! I saw it. I really know your father isn't a bad boy. And because of that I was always on his side. When I figured out that your father has some kind of Shinigami-secret, I was afraid of him first. But I still was on his side and accepted it..."

"Hey, that's true!" Ichigo realized. Sure, not everyone had would accept it.

"...I gave up to run after your father like a dog. I realized that your father prefers to not to share anything with someone outside his strange little club. Your parents even didn't invite me to thier marriage. So why I should continue making a clown of me..."

"WHA... Hey, you were invited!" Ichigo ranted and turned to Orihime to ask her, because he was not sure: "We did invite him, or not?"

"Yes! Of course!" Orihime was pretty sure. So she stood up to walk to one of thier moving boxes. The album of thier marriage was one of the less things she was able to safe. While she looked for the guest-list the others continued staring into the TV.

"... I don't want to talk bad about your father, your mother, Tatsuki or anyone else. It was not your fathers fault that he had such a bad reputation. He had to defend himself from the real bad guys. And Tatsuki... hm... she only protected others. I was just the comic-relief. I always annoyed the others..."

"Oh, that's right!" Ichigo murmured.

"I think you are not annoying!" Kazui said. "You're funny!"

"Thank you! That's so kind of you!" Keigo said to the chair.

"...we don't know what they are talking about, but looks like the rumors are true and Keigo Asano and Ichigo Kurosaki were really never friends..." Makotos voice recommended from the off.

"HEY, don't tell lies?!" Ichigo asked mad. He felt more and more like he was slandered.

"...I am not mad on them. I am only mad on myself. Because I was never able to defend myself..." Keigo murmured and start to become upset. A tear ran down his face. "Ichigo, Tatsuki, my sister... every pain, these people inflicted in me... I had nobody to talk about it. There was nobody I could say, that evil mosters are slain by Ichigo. Mizuiro seemed to be in in this story, I don't know. It felt like because everytime I told him something he didn't believe me..."

"Well, it was too unbelivable, to believe it!" Mizuiro explained and shaked his head. "I didn't know that he was true at that day..."

Mizuiro was interrupted when a door opened on the screen. Makoto entered the visitors-room in fear. She was going to ask Keigo, what was going on here... when she felt this strange feeling that scared her much more...

"THIS IS THE WOMAN WHO EXPOSED US IN TV?" Kazui screamed and pointed with his finger on Makoto who was scared of the atmosphere in the room much more.

"Aww... What's going on here?" she asked totaly scared when she felt that someone was gazing on her.

"MAKOTO, GET OUT OF HERE!" Keigo screamed. "The kids are really mad on you!"

Right in this moment, the other door was opened by another invisible creature. Kaneda arrived.

"Oh, Keigo! I tried to stop them." Kaneda whined and made his way to the kids.

"KANEDA, GET THIS KIDS OUT OF HERE! KAZUI LOOKS LIKE HE IS GOING TO CUT MAKOTO INTO PIECES, SOON!" Keigo screamed and scared Makoto so much, that she start to scream.

"WHAT? BUT... WHY? What did I did to them?"

"YOU'RE STILL ASKING?!" Keigo screamed. "YOU EXPOSED THEM IN TV!"

"I ONLY PUBLISHED THE MATERIAL THAT ARRIVED IN OUR OFFICE BY MAIL." she screamed back before she calmed down again. "Asano, I'm so sorry to interrupt you. But would you like to tell the viewers what's going on here?"

Keigo became pale and looked into the lens of one of the cameras. In shock and anger he saw that the little red light was on. He was on air.

"D... Don't tell me that this thing was on, the whole time?!"

"Yeah! We are Live-on-Air! Everyone in the contry sees us now!" Makoto whined scared.

"Really... We are Live on air?" Keigo stuttered and went closer to the camera. "The people really want to see how I go crazy. Or no... I know they want to see a typical Asano-overreaction. You really want to... DO YOU..."

Saying these words, Keigo went to Kaneda, snatched his Zanpakutou from him and attacked the camera...

"HEY, MY ZANPAKUTOU!" Kaneda screamed, but he couldn't stop Keigo from destroying the camera.

When the signal of the camera got lost, the direction switched to the other camera. The viewers could see Keigo using an invisible device to attack the camera on the ground and cut it into pieces.

"CUT TO COMMERCIAL! CUT TO COMMERCIAL!..." Makoto screamed afraid, but the direction continued airing this footage. The number of viewers increased up to 40 millions. "KEIGO, PLEASE... Get off of the camera! That is property of the Tokyo-broadcasting-organisation!"

"Give me back my Zanpaktou!" Kaneda begged and tried to calm down Keigo and to grab his weapon again.

"Kaneda, leave me alone! You'll get your Zanpakutou back soon..." Keigo jelled while the viewers could see that he was trying to defend himself from someone or something invisible. But Keigo continued to hit the camera on the ground. Keigo was finally able to push Kaneda away and get him down on the ground to threat him with his Zanpakutou. "I can't believe that you stab me in my back, this way!"

"WHO IS KANEDA? And what is a Zan-pa-what-ever...?" Makoto asked scared. "How many Shinigami are in here?"

"You realy want to know... Okay, there are Kazui Kurosaki, Ichika Abarai... and this guy is Kaneda Ochi. And in my hand, I am holding a magical Katana, that has it's own will..." Keigo said and poined on the invisible Shinigami, to introduce them to the viewers. "You already know Kazui. Ichika is the daughter of Rukia. She is the one, the whole drama started in 2001..."

"Drama?" Rukia didn't understand. Ichigo hissed on her to keep her quiet.

"...and this is Kaneda. He is the older brother of my former teacher. He died in the Nihon-Air-tragedy in 1985, and made an education to become a Shinigami, after his death... Kids, Kaneda smile into the camera and say Hello to the viewers!" Keigo said with an extremely wide smile on his face and pointed on the other camera with the Zanpakutou.

Kazui smiled into the camera exited and winked. "HELLO! Mommy, daddy look... I'm in TV!"

"WHAT? YOUR PARENTS SEE THIS IN SOUL SOCIETY; TOO!" Keigo screamed scared and looked into the camera succinct. "Ichigo... What did I did to you, that you send two kids to humiliate me?"

"I DIDN'T SEND TWO KIDS TO HUMILIATE YOU!" Ichigo screamed angrilly. "YOU EXPOSED US!"

"Do you think I exposed you to the press?!" Keigo asked breathing hardly. "You don't know what _'beeeeeep'_ (the directors beeped the bad words out) I had to go threw after all this _'beep'_ happened."

"But were are here to find out! We want to know what happened that day and what did you did." Kazui explained and took Keigo's hand.

Keigo breathed hardly and fell down on his knees. The Zanpakutou smashed on the ground with a loud bang, even the viewers in front of the TVs were able to hear. Makoto, her camera-man and the both guards hid behind one of the tables and watched the sceen scared. Everything caught by the camera.

"Hirabata-san, can you hear me?" the voice of the other anchorman sound up.

"Sssss... Not now... You turn the Shinigami angry!" Makoto whispered full of fear.

Keigo was going to start to cry, when Kazui carefully put the helmet on his head. "Huh? What is that?"

Kazui pressed the START-button... after that the poop hit the vent...

In fear, 47 million viewers only in Japan, and several million viewers of other channels abroad, who linked in the broadcast, had to see how Keigo start to shake and start to slip across the ground like a maniac. When Keigo was laying on his back and start to tremble wildly, Kazui realized that it was a bad idea, to put this helmet on his head.

Keigo was the very first 'guinea-pig'. The device was never tested in real conditions. While Keigo experienced the whole day again, from the moment he woke up till the moment he fell asleep, the video-tape run fast forward to record everything he saw and heared that day.

Keigo's face looked like he was making very painful grimaces. He bit on his tongue so hardly that blood spit out of his mouth. The viewers in front of the TVs watched everything in horror, when the blood spiting Keigo lift of the ground and start to float in the air and continued shaking wildly...

In panic Kazui, Ichika and Kaneda tried to remove the helmet off Keigo's head. Keigo looked like he was an epileptic during an attack. A floating epileptic during an attack, three Shinigami pulled in different directions.

"SWITCH IT OFF!" Kazui screamed desperately.

"I TRY TO!" Kaneda screamed back. "I CAN'T REMOVE IT!"

"PULL STRONGER!" Ichika screamed, too.

The kids pulled on Keigo's legs, while Kaneda tried to remove the helmet. The tv-viewers were only able to see Keigo float across the room, spitting blood and even his eyes start to glow.

"AGHHHHH... THEY TRY TO RIP HIM APART!" Makoto screamed panicly and jumped out of her hideout to start to pray. "Merciful Shinigami... We unworthy creatures, kindly request you to spare this poor soul..."

"OH NO! THE CAMERA IS STILL RUNNING!" Kaneda jelled, when he realized that a floating Keigo was live on air. "GET AWAY FROM THE CAMERA!"

The still trembling Keigo was pulled across the ground and out of the view of the camera. He left a trace of blood on the white-painted concrete. The TV-viewers got a Horror-movie on midday. In Soul Society Ichigo and the others were not able to look on the screen anymore. It was simply too cruel to watch. Keigo meanwhile experienced a whole day... good memories, normal memories and of course the bad memories of that day.

Makoto, her camera-man and the guards crawled across the ground to flee out of the room.

"Hirabata-san... what's going on now? We can't see anything!" the anchorman said.

Makoto looked into the camera in fear and start to scream: "THAT'S TOO HOT FOR ME! AND IF THE PEOPLE IN FRONT OF THE PRISON SEES THIS: DON'T WAIT, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Several protestors really saw everything on the screens of thier smartphones or tablets. When they saw what happened inside the building a stampede followed...

The crowd screamed while the people in front of the prison start to run away. Michiru Ogawa, who decided to leave her car to walk a bit to calm down, saw the paniced crowd running in her way. Now she had to flee by herself to not to be trampled by the mass of people. She was trapped...

Meanwhile, Keigo stopped to tremble like an epileptic. With a loud 'klick' the video-tape fell of it's holder and hit the ground. Keigo breathed hardly when his eyes stoped glowing and he lift up of the ground.

"I... am still in prison..." he stuttered dazed. He just spend one and a half day somewhere else...

Finally the helmet fell of his head by itself. Some of his hairs were burned, the skin on his head was red. Blood ran out of his mouth and his nose. When he coughed, he spit blood on the kids... Kazui was totally upset and really shocked about that what he just did. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted to help him.

"AGGHH... I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT TO..." Kazui screamed ashamed and fell on his knees. "I AM SO SO SORR..."

"Sssss..." Keigo hissed quietly, spitting more blood. Keigo wasn't mad. No, he seemed kind of happy when he start to smile. Kazui's heart stopped for a moment when Keigo went closer to him carefully. Slowly putting his hand on his shoulder and his head on his other one...

"The... parcel..." Keigo stuttered and ruined Kazui's shihakushou with much more blood. "...find... the package... a parcel-box..."

"The box?" Kazui asked confused. "The parcel... you brought to the delivery-service?"

Shortly after, the prison warden stormed inside the room. The prison-priest was with him... and he was really afraid, too.

"HERE THEY ARE! EXORCISE THESE SHINIGAMI OUT OF HERE!"

"Don't... touch... the... kids..." Keigo said with a threatening voice and lift his hands to stop the warden and the priest. "You should go now, kids!"

Kazui and Ichika nooded. The lift up the helmet and the video-tape and left the room with Kaneda, while Keigo kept the priest away from them...

Millions of viewers saw how Keigo looked after the opening and than closing door before he went closer to the camera.

"Is this thing... still running?" he asked and looked for the small red light, that was still on. With a wide scary smirk, he scared the vievers much more. Keigo looked like he was playing the leading role in a horror-movie. He looked like a vampire, with all the blood running out of his mouth. "I don't know how many people saw this. But don't be worried. I survived worse situations, he he he... I was beaten up by Arisawa worse, without reason. And by my sister... be happy you don't know her and never met her. I would like to tell some words to my sister: Mizuho,... go to hell, you violent bitch! I hope the Youth Welfare Office takes your child away... Mommy's and daddy's favourite... thier little angel... You parental-failures... Always leaving your children alone..."

Before Keigo was able to insult or scare more people, the prison warden ripped out the main-cable of the camera out of it's plug. The screen start to flicker and the signal got lost... on millions of TV-screens a freze frame appeared: "Technical difficulties! Please, stand by!" accompained by a loud and annoying beeping-sound. So far the number of viewers in Japan increased to 50 million...

In Soul Society, everyone was shocked...

"Is it over?" Tatsuki asked distraught. Like everyone, she turned away from the screen... Nobody was able to face this shocking moment.

Ichigo was the only one, next to Rukia, who still gazed on the screen and start to shake his head. He turned to Rukia who shook her head to and looked on him. Angrilly both pointed on each other and start to shout on each other...

"YOUR CHILD IS RESPONSIBLE!"

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

While Keigo scared millions of humans, Michiru Ogawa tried to find a place to hide from the panic-stuck crowd of people, running in her way and threatening to trample down her. In panic she tried to grab a wire mesh fence and hold on to not to be trampled down by the people. She screamed while she fight for her life...

Kaneda hold the hands of the both kids and accompained them to the roof. He was really mad on them...

"Why did you did that? You break into my captains warehouse and destroy it! You steal a very dangerous prototype and you have to test it on Keigo?!" Kaneda moaned while he put the video-tape and the helmet into his pocket.

Kazui cried. "I didn't want to hurt Uncle Keigo. I only wanted to prove his innocence..."

"I want, too! But we are not allowed to interfere. And there are also other ways than..."

"OGAWA!" Ichika screamed and pointed on the crowd.

"What way do you mean with a Ogawa?" Kaneda asked confused.

"NO! OGAWA-SAN! The woman who helped us! She is in danger!" Ichika screamed and pointed on Michiru, who was going to be trampled to death.

In shock, Kaneda saw that the girl was right and Michiru, who hold on the mesh fence, was slowly disappearing in the crowd.

"AAAGGHHH... I will help her! You wait here!" Kaneda screamed and jumped of the roof to help Michiru...

Michiru finally lost her grip and fell down to the ground. She screamed while she saw dozens of feets and legs passing her head closely. A woman tread on her hand, a child fell over her feet. She knew it: Someone will tread on her head or somewhere and she will get killed. Nobody could hear her screams, because everyone else was screaming, too. But one person, wearing a black Kimono, could hear her, while he used his Zanpakutou to cut the fence over her and pulled the almost senseless and injured woman to pull her threw the hole to the other, safer side of the fence.

Michiru needed quiet some time till she realized that she was safe. She cried. She was screaming hysterically and was to scared to open her eyes. The big crowd in front of the prison was gone and they left an empty street full of debris and trash. She laid on the ground between the trees of the little forest across from the prison. Slowly she realized that the Shinigami was back again...

"Awww... You safed my life!" she wailed loudly before she realized what she just said and looked on the Shinigami confused. "Eh... you safed my life?!"

"Are you okay?"

"OKAY? I'm talking to the death!" Michiru wailed.

"Well, I'm not 'the death'! I'm just that what follows after the death..."

While Michiru and Kaneda start to fight, Kazui and Ichika watched them from safe distance.

"Oh, she is well!" Kazui said relieved.

"Your mother would be really mad if her friend died." Ichika murmured. "What did he mean with parcel?"

"Keigo said: I have to find the package!" Kazui remembered. "But I don't know which one?"

"Which one?"

"I really don't know how I... wait!" Kazui remembered. "The Shinigami said that Uncle Keigo send a package by a delivery-service! It's not the same!"

"You mean it's not the same as the one the woman talked about. But this one we don't need to find... we know where it is... It's true that he send one... but not the same..."

"WHA?" Ichika finally didn't understand.

"Yes, that's it! Uncle Keigo was in the post-office and he send a package. A package that looks exactly like the one in the TV-channel. But maybe... it was for me..."

Meanwhile Kaneda helped Michiru to stand up again...

"I think I know why Asano became insane. You Shinigami are dangerous." she ranted and looked on the holes and the stains in her dress.

"Oh, please Miss... calm down. It's not the end of the world just because you are now able to see us!" Kaneda said.

"If it means to become as sick as Asano I don't... awww... What did you did to this guy in there? Why the crowd was in panic?"

"I didn't harm Asano. The kids put this horrible helmet on his head! Asano got an epileptical attack and this news-announcer screamed into the camera. So the people got afraid..."

"So many things could have happened!" Ogawa ranted and looked for her keys, she dropped in the crowd. "I go home and pray that you strange 'people' are able to delete the memory of this horrible events... So get these two little hellions and..."

"OH NO! THE CHILDREN!" Kaneda interupted her when he realized that he left the kids alone.

Kaneda jumped over the fence with shunpo and left the confused Michiru alone.

"You are lucky that you are so cute..." she murmured quietly and became red... "If you were not a living dead, I would hope to drink a coffee with you some day..."

Back on the roof of the prison, Kaneda looked around worried. The children escaped again. But at least he had his captains invention, so he fulfilled his mission. If the children realy want to get into trouble, okay. He had enough trouble by his own. But he wished them all the best and good luck. He wanted Keigo to be free, too.

While he went back to the Soul Society, the children sneaked downstairs to see Keigo been carried into an ambulance. He was spellbound with belts on the stretcher...

"Please, forgive me!" Kazui wailed with tears in his eyes.

"As I already said: You don't need to care about! I survived worse!" Keigo moaned silently. The scared paramedics tried to ignore that Keigo was talking to someone, they couldn't see. "Just find the package... I hope you like it..."

After these words, Keigo went silent. The doors of the ambulance were smashed close and the scared paramedics went to the front cabin, to avoid to touch Keigo as long as possible. They drove to the next hospital. With howling siren, the ambulance raced away and left the children alone in the prison-yard.

"Well... at least we got him out of prison!" Ichika said smiling.

In Soul-Society, everyone was still scared about the recent events when Karin came back and was angry on her family.

"THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" she shouted, but was cut off by her brother who turned up the volume of the TV.

"...we still have no contact to our colleagues in the penitentinary but we have confirmed information about a stampede in front of it, at the same time Keigo Asano was attacked by the Shinigami..." the anchorman explained while a picture of the floating, blood spiting Keigo appeared.

Orihime was crying. Ichigo was totally succint. Tatsuki and Mizuiro turned away from the TV and were upset. Chad looked on the screen in shock and was silent as always...

"Hey, what's going on here?" Karin asked. She didn't knew anything about the horror-movie the others had to see.

"The children..." Isshin start. "...visited Asano in prison. They used one of captain Kurotsotchi's inventions and almost killed him and turned him insane..."

Karin was shocked. While she settled down next to her family... Hanataro Yamada ran towards thier house. He need some time to recover and to get sober again. But now parts of his memory were back...

At the same time, Kaneda stormed back into his captains office. He wanted to bring him his device back. After he stormed inside he fell on his knees humbly and begged for mercy.

"TAICHOU!" Kaneda screamed desperateyl and handed him the helmet. "I've got your device!"

Mayuri Kurotsotchi stood up and took the helmet to investigate it. He saw the blood stains and that the tape was missing.

"It was used!" he said angrilly.

Kaneda fell on his knees again begged for mercy again. "Taichou-sama, I tried to stop them, but the kids used it on Asano and..."

"DO YOU MEAN, THIS DEVICE WAS TESTED ON A LIVING HUMAN!" Mayuri screamed. Kaneda nooded silently. "That's great!"

"Huh?!" Kaneda was confused.

"Well... It means that my invention is also usable on living humans. How he reacted? What did you see?" Mayuri was totally euphoric and curious.

"He..." Kaneda was shocked. "...looked like someone who has an epileptic attack..."

"Interesting!" the captain wrote down everything. "And everything was recorded on the tape?"

"I don't know!" Kaneda murmured when he took the tape out of his pocket. "I had no chance to watch it, so far. I..."

Mayuri ripped the tape out of his hands to put an old 80s style videorecorder out of a cupboard to watch the tape on a little screen.

"So, lets see if it really worked!" the captain said and put the cassette into the recorder. The tape start to run and the first picture that was aired was a surprise...

"Copyright-Warning!" Kaneda was surprised. It was one of this warnings that also appeared on the beginning of normal videos.

"Memories are in Copyright of the person who has it! I'm breaking several laws in the world of the living!" the captain explained without emotions and the picture changed to another one: "The following memory is 39 hours and 47 minutes!... Wow... not bad. Looks like Asano is suffering under really bad insomnia, or he is really tough..."

"Stop this tape, captain!" a man yelled.

Mayuri was scared and pressed on the pause-button before he turned. The whole commission of inquiry came to his office. The chairman looked on him and Kaneda with crossed arms and as well on the screen.

"Please, you have to knock on the door before you enter!" Mayuri said mad.

"We are very sorry. But you need to hand out this tape to us!" the chairman murmured. "Normaly we have to confiscade this device... But you are lucky... that the use of it was approved!"

"What?!" Mayuri and Kaneda said at the same time.

The chairman handed a letter to Mayuri. It was a letter from the responsible authorities. Mayuri took the letter to read it and was surprised.

"Hmm... Ha ha ha... The Kurosaki's will be very happy..."

The Kurosaki's still gazed into the TV screen. The anchorman of the show used a tissue to clean the sweat off his face and tried to calm down, live on air.

"... we've got unconfirmed informations, that Keigo Asano was set into a nearby hospital. We have no further informations about his condition. But eye-witnesses say that he was surprisingly calm after the incident...

The picture cut to a woman, a former classmate of them, who weared a t-shirt with the words 'Asano is the victim'. "... they jinxed him again. Like they always did in the past. They use some kind of Shinigami-shit to turn him to thier slave... Asano is a very kind person,... Why they do that to him?"

"Why do you act like his best friend? As I know you never talked any word to him?!" Orihime moaned. "Why everyone pretends to be his best friend now?"

"I don't know? Maybe they just want attention, or money... or both?" Mizuiro answered.

While they start to discuss wildly again, Hanataro arrived in front of the house and start to knock on the door.

"Kurosaki-san, are you there?"

"Not yet, Hanataro!" Ichigo moaned, because he wanted to listen to the news.

"Kurosaki-san, your sister... I remember a little bit... Your sister was not killed. She commited suicide!" Hanataro jelled. But there was no respond from inside the house. Hanataro knocked again. "Please, let me in!"

In TV the programme became really strange. Thier former school was shown. Former classmates, parents, curent student and teachers came together. A field of flowers, notes, pictures and candles was set in front of the main entrace. It looked like a mourning rally. Encouraging messages were wrote down. A photo was shown, showing a mad Tatsuki attacking Keigo. A classmate took it once, secretly. 'Shame on you, Arisawa!' was written on it.

"Maybe he figured out thier secret? Or they really jinxed or hypnotized him? There is no other explanation, why he still relies on them. All the violence and he never fight back. Okay, he wasn't able to fight back, but he even never said anything bad against them..." another former classmate explained. "Maybe he was supposed to die in this staged group-suicide..."

"KUROSAKI, PLEASE!" Hanataro's voice jelled much louder from outside. The door was locked, but Hanataro shook the door as strong as he could.

Angrilly Ichigo finally stood up. Not only because he couldn't bear the untruths of his former classmates anymore. Because he also remembered Keigo's story about Hanataro and Yuzu on his couch. In anger, he grabbled the member of the fourth division and pulled him inside.

"What did you did with my sister on Keigo's couch?" Ichigo asked mad.

„Did?..." Hanataro realized that he was in trouble.

In the world of the living, Michiru Ogawa finally found her keys on the road and tottered back to her hardly damaged car. She was at the end. She had fully sympathy with Keigo now. She hoped to be spared by the Shinigami now. Otherwise she would became as insane as Asano. Her body was full of bruises and scratches. Her dress was damaged anf full of dust and mud. She cried, because she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Carefully she opened the door of the much more damaged car and start to scream when Kazui and Ichika appeared out of the nowhere, again. In fear she fell back.

"OGAWA-SAN! We need to go to my house!" Kazui jelled. "We have to find the package, Uncle Keigo send me!"

"AGHHH... When do you 'angels-of-death' leave me alone?" she wailed. "I don't want to die..."

"You only need to drive us to Karakura, again. There we can look for the package in Kazui's house!" Ichika moaned. "Why do you whine?"

"You still ask me, you little..." Michiru stopped when Ichika hold her Zanpakutou in front of her face.

"I little what?"

"Ehm... you little... sweet, lovely, kind-hearted and handsome young girl..." Michiru wailed, while she saw her face reflecting in the blade. Now she understood Asano much more. Once again, she was thier hostage. But she also knew that Kazui wouldn't find anything in the hardly damaged clinic of his grandfather. "...I... think you won't find it there. The package... must arrived after you... and your parents left... and the parcel-services never... leave packages in front of empty homes..."

"Oh, no! Right... But mommy picked up a package in thier office one time." Kazui asked Ichika for her communicator to call his parents. "I ask her... She knows where we have to look for."

In the Soul Society, Hanataro told everything what happend in Keigo's apartment. He told them about Yuzu, who asked Keigo for help after she fled. Keigo wanted to help her, but there were some problems with the lawyer. And than the situation escallated when Keigo's ex-girlfriend told this lies to the press. Yuzu drank the gazpacho, to kill herself while Hanataro took a few gulps, too. Yuzu fell asleep peacefully. Hanataro fell asleep, too. But next to her. Because that, both laid on the couch. Everything was harmlessly. He only avoid to tell them that he kissed her, twice!

"Is that really true?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, why do you agitate again? Even if Yamada, kissed your sister... That's normal?" Rukia said. "It was the same when Kon kissed Orihime and Tatsuki. You agitated, too..."

"IT WAS SO MORTIFYINGLY!" Ichigo screamed while Orhime and Tatsuki were confused and surprised.

"What? When did this pervert teddy-bear kiss me?" Tatsuki asked. She was angry anyway.

Before the fight was going to escallate again, Rukia's Denreishinki, her communicator, start to ring. When she looked on the display, she saw that it was her daughter.

"IT'S ICHIKA!" she screamed excited and picked up the call. "Hello!"

"Mommy?" Ichika's voice came of the communicator.

Everyone went closer to Rukia to listen carefully. Finally there was a trace off the kids...

"Ichika... Why did you did that? What did you did with Asano?" Rukia asked mad.

"We didn't want to hurt him!" she wailed. It was really rare that Ichika wailed. It was an indication for her guilt and that she was really sorry for everything. "We didn't know that this device will hurt him..."

"Ichika, you and Kazui... come back immediately! And you will give this device back to Kurotsotchi-taichou!"

"But, Ochi-san already took it!"

„"WHAT? Ochi found you and left you behind?" Rukia was now totally confused.

Ichika handed her Denreishinki to Kazui, so he could explain what they will do next.

"Hello!"

When Orihime heared her son's voice, she ripped out the phone of Rukia's hand to talk to Kazui. "KAZUI! SWEETHEART... Are you okay?"

"Yes, mommy!"

"You never... NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Orihime jelled with tears in her eyes. "You never ever step in front of a TV-camera!"

"Sorry!" he said ashamed.

"I don't want you to get into trouble. And you don't have to apologize to me. You have to apologize to Keigo-kun, after all he got hurt because of your stupid actions..."

"But when I tried to apologize, he just said that I need to find the package. And that's the reason we are still here. Ogawa-san gets us to the post-office and there we will find it..."

"WAIT! What did you said? Who gets you there?" Orihime thought that she misunderstood him.

"Ogawa-san! Do you want to talk to her?" Kazui said a bit happier and handed the phone to to the scared Michiru. "Say hello!"

"He... Hello...!"

"OGAWA-CHAN?!" Orihime screamed scared. "Now... don't tell me you can see the children?"

All others got curious when they heared Michiru telling everything.

"KAZUI, ICHIKA... YOU LET OGAWA FREE IMMIDIATELY! AND AFTER THAT YOU COME BACK HERE, NOW!" Ichigo screamed after he took the phone.

"But first we need to find the package!"

"No way! Keigo exposed us! He is the reason we had to flee... Why are you such to be obsessed with him..."

"But..."

„WHY?" Ichigo screamed.

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Kazui screamed and start to cry.

Ichigo and the others were shocked. Ichika lowered her head, she knew the story because Kazui told her trustly. Michiru was confused.

"Kazui, what do you want to tell us?" his father asked confused. The others, who could hear everything too, looked on him curiously. "Kazui,... my son... talk to me! What did you mean with: It's all my fault!"

Kazui start to cry. Now he had to tell them the truth. He had to tell, before someone else gets hurt or becomes insane. So far, only Ichika knew the truth...

"It's... my fault, that we got exposed! Because of me, everyone knows we are Shinigami!"

Kazui's confession shocked everyone. Nobody was able to say something. Ichigo didn't want to belive it. The words of his sound halled threw his ears. "Kazui..."

"Daddy... I can't go on!" Kazui wailed under more tears. "I can't admit that they punish Uncle Keigo for my mistakes. I just look for the package and than I come back and explain everything. I promise it. But I have to do it before someone else has to suffer. I'm so sorry!"

"Kazui... wait..." Ichigo couldn't say anything, because his son already hang off. "AGGHHH... KAZUI... DON'T HANG OFF!"

"Oh my gosh... That means... our son..." Orihime start to tremble before someone knocked on the door and opened it...

The commission, Kaneda and his captain arrived. They had a videorecorder and Mayuri's invention with them...

"Kurosaki-san, we need to show you something!" the chairman explained.

Ichigo wanted to ban all of them out. "NOT NOW! GO AWAY! My son just told me that..."

"Don't worry, your son is innoncent!" the chairman said. He was pretty sure why Kazui confessed now. "We knew about and checked everything! We'll explain later, this is more important!"

The Kurosaki's and thier friends watched Mayuri connecting a videorecorder at the running TV. Kaneda helped him. The commission handed a letter to Ichigo:

"...because of the hard circumstancials... the use of the mentioned device on Keigo Asano, born April 1st 1986 in Naruki-shi – Honshu – Japan – World of the Living, is approved. The memory is allowed to be recorded, to collect hard evidence for his guilt in the Kurosaki-case, file number bla bla bla... to prepare a prosecution and a... conviction..." Ichigo read loudly. "Do you mean that this video..."

"Yes... Your son, brought us the evidence we need! Right here on this tape is... Asano's whole memory of the day, you and your family got exposed!" the chairman explained and presented them the video-cassete. "We came here to watch it with you together, for the first time. We do it this way, to keep sure that the tape wasn't faked or something else. Your son and the little Abarai, won't be punished. Both are very lucky, that the use was approved, right before they break out... By the way, where are they?"

The kids were on the way back to Karakura and forced Michiru Ogawa to bring them to the post-office, to look for the package... But Ichigo avoid to tell the commission the truth.

"The children are... on the way..."

"Okay, we can start without them! Take a seat!"

Everyone went back in front ot the TV again...

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

While Kazui and Ichika burglarized into the the post office to look for the package in the warehouse, Michiru Ogawa was able to escape and drove as fast as possible to the next hospital. Thier parents and thier friends meanwhile, sat down again to watch this video together with the commission. Keigo's memory on the day, they got exposed. They were not sure: Did they really want to see it? But there was not choice. Kazui and Ichika did something prohibited and scared millions of people. But for the moment, it was not important. The chairman of the commission put the cassette into the recorder and pressed on the play-button. Almost 40 hours of footage... A surprisingly long time for a human to stay awake...

Keigo's memories were shown in a 80s television quality, subtitled and in Dolby Stereo. Everyone was surprised when they saw that Keigo's memory on these horrible days, began aboard a plane...

"Excuse me, we are landing soon. Please put your chair back, into it's upright position." a flight-attendent said friendly.

"Oh, of course!" Keigo said cheerfully, but also tired before he pressed a button to turn his chair back to it's upright position.

"He was aboard an airplane?" Ichigo asked confused. "I thought you told me that he left after we got exposed?"

"I can't believe it! He flies with Nihon Air!" Kaneda ranted when he recognized the logo of the airline that killed him and several hundred other people. "So this I will reproach..."

Tatsuki hissed on him to be silent and pointed on the screen again. The members of the commission were surprised, too. Thier results told other things...

Keigo looked on the screen in front of him. The interactive map showed that he was flying from Naha, in the Okinawa-prefecture, back to Tokyo. They watched everything attentively. Keigo standing up and handing his trash to the flight attendent and than looking out of the window. The Tokyo-bay was shivering under the rising sun. Many ships were on the bay. Keigo didn't said anything, he just looked out of the window.

The chairman of the commission used fast forward to skip the landing and the taxiing to the Terminal, till the Moment the jet parked at the Gate...

Everything Keigo, or other people said, at least everything he could hear, was pictured as subtitles.

"Hello, this is Keigo Asano!" Keigo said into his smartphone. "I just wanted to tell that we just land in Haneda and I will need around an hour to arrive in the sudio.

"And why you tell me that!" the bored voice of the man who works at the welcome-desk said.

"You could tell this to my producer! I mean, it's your job!" Keigo said a bit mad and hang of. He yawned. He didn't sleep well, allthough he flew in business class. "We'll talk later about it!"

Keigo put this smartphone back into his pocket and pulled out his trolley out of the bin, when it start to ring again. It was a guy called Shino...

"Shino Midori! His manager!" the chairman murmured and looked on his list of names.

"Morning, Shino! What's up?"

"Asano, you alraedy landed?"

"Yes, the flight was delayed for more than an hour." Keigo wailed while he left the plane to walk threw the passenger-bridge into the terminal. "I go to the dubbing-studio immidiately. After that, I go home, take a shower and back to the airport again. I have to be back in Okinawa tomorrow."

"How is the screening, down there?" the manager asked.

"Wha... he was screening, down there? But... that makes no sense, or..." the chairman was surprised. The thought, that Keigo fled because he exposed them.

"Very well, thank you! Everyone hopes that this special-episode will prevent the series to be cancelled. Did you book the evening-flight for me?" Keigo asked. His manger just smiled nervously. "Shino... You forgot, right?"

"I'm so sorry!" the manger wailed. "I was so busy and..."

"WHAT? FOR WHAT I PAY YOU! I HAVE TO BE BACK IN NAHA TOMORROW!" Keigo screamed angrilly. Now he sound like in his high-school time. "Aww... Okay... I buy a ticket by myself here at the airport. I'll check-in online..."

"So, Keigo-kun didn't leave because of us. He went down there to work..." Orihime realized.

Together they watched Keigo walking to the ticket-counter, to buy a ticket for the 10pm flight. The woman at the counter asked for a autograph, Keigo gave her happily. Then they watched him walking to his car and driving back to the city, sing along the songs in the radio and fighting himself threw the heavy traffic to the building of the TV-network. He was happy and careless. Not upset or worried. There was no indication that he was awaiting the moment. They switched to fast forward again till the moment he entered the building and met the news-announcer, near the welcome-desk. She winked and was very happy to see Keigo.

"Yu-hou... Asano!" she jelled happily.

"Good morning, Makoto-chan!"

There was the bitch, everyone thought. The woman, who exposed them live in TV... and the same woman who just visited Keigo in prison and exposed him in front of millions of viewers.

"Good morning!" she said and went closer to Keigo. She was really upset and happy. "Asano... it is unbelivable! I've got a story, that will be my breakthough. I will get a promotion when I send it..."

"Hey, why you are so upset?" Keigo asked. "What's going on?"

Everyone became curious again. Ichigo took the remote controller again to turn up the volume...

"You... are from Karakura, right?" the woman asked. Keigo just nooded moody.

"Well, I am originally from Naruki! But I attended to high-school in Karakura! Why? What happend?" Keigo's mood became worse. He didn't like to talk about his past. Everyone could hear it.

"Yesterday afternoon, a delivery-boy brought a package to our office. It contained very surprising footage about a Karakura family. I just wanted to ask you..."

"ASANO-SAN! YOU ARE REQUESTED TO COME TO STUDIO D! ASANO-SAN, STUDIO D PLEASE!" the bored voice of the man from the welcome dest echoed threw the lobby and interrupted them.

Keigo turned to him confused. "I'm right here, why do you use your microphone?"

"HEY, I JUST DO MY JOB!" he moaned into his microphone. He finally switched it off when his phone rang.

"Sorry, Makoto-chan! I have to rush. We can talk during lunch. I have to go. I have to fly back to Okinawa tonight. What do I have to do with that?"

The woman couldn't answer, because the voice of the man echoed threw the lobby again: "ASANO-SAN, YOU SHOULD GO TO STUDIO D AFTER YOU ARE READY WITH FLIRTING! YOUR PRODUCER IS WAITING FOR YOU!"

"YEAH YEAH... I'm comming!" Keigo moaned back. "Sorry, see you later!"

She nooded and said good-bye when Keigo passed her and left the scene. "Okay, we will go on air at 10 o'clock with the story. I swear you, you will be surprised. See you in the cafeteria at 12."

Keigo walked upstairs and threw a door into the corridor with the dubbing-studios.

"Aww, maaaann... the guy from the welcome desk is as happy as always. Looks like he got his latest salary statement!" Keigo murmured.

Some Shinigami had to laugh. Ichigo looked around and was confused. Why everyone thought that Keigo was funny?

Keigo entered one of the studios, put off his jacket and greeted the others: "Hey, I'm here. Sorry, the flight was delayed!"

For almost one hour, they watched Keigo doing his job in fast forward. It was the first time, they realized that Keigo was doing more than just reading a text from a note. Keigo had to act like the character he dubbed. He had to feel the emotions of it and it looked more difficult than everyone first thought. But they saw that he had fun. He liked his job. So they watched him dubbing several episodes of an anime and a commercial before he settled down on a couch and was going to fall asleep. The screen slowly became darker, but it turned normal again when someone woke up him.

"Hey, wake up!" the producer said. "It's lunchtime! You want to join us, or do you want to sleep a bit? You had a long flight?"

"Lunchtime?" Keigo asked and looked on the clock. It was almost 12am. "Oh, I have to go. I and Makoto want to eat together. She wanted to tell me something!"

"Hey, Asano... What's going on between you and Makoto Hirabata?" his producer asked.

"We just eat together!" Keigo murmured. "There is nothing between us. It can't be, because her girlfriend would we really mad."

"Huh... now don't tell me she is... you know... loving woman..." his producer asked confused.

"Hey, you don't know that from me!" Keigo murmured smiling...

The chairman of the commission looked on his notes confused. So far, nothing made any sense. They thought, that Asano had an affair with her, but that was impossible now...

Keigo went back to the lobby. They switched to fast forward again till the moment he reached a TV-screen that aired the programme of the news-channel Tokyo-Line, a sister-channel of Tokyo-One (Keigo's channel). Keigo was shocked when he recognized the Kurosaki's on the screen...

"What the..." he murmured and hurried to the screen. Douzens of people came togehter thier to watch it. "I... Ichigo..."

He was totally upset when he forced his way through the crowd to look on the screen...

The Kurosaki's remembered that moment, too. It was horrible. Thier house was already surounded by people, at this time...

Keigo read the lines down at the bottom of the screen. "Shinigami exist... Destruction of Karakura is clarified... Shinigami use synthetic bodies..."

In fear Keigo went back and looked around scared.

"Oh, no... Makoto...!" he hissed worried and looked for her. When he didn't find her, Keigo ran away and hid in one of the cabins in the men's restroom. There he pulled out his Smartphone. Keigo swiped across the screen and called Ichigo's former number... "Aww... Please pick up..."

They could hear the fear in his voice. And than the fury in his voice when a femal voice told him: "The number you have dialed, is not adviced!"

Ichigo had a new number for years. Angrilly he called the landline-number of the Kurosaki-clinic: "The number you have dialed, is not adviced!" another female voice said.

"Aww... I hope they find a way to delete it out of the memory of the people..." Keigo wailed when he left the little cabin and ran out of the restroom. In fear he looked around. Than he saw her again. Makoto Hirabata just left the elevator and winked happily. Keigo ran towards her, grabbled her arm and pulled the surprised woman into the nearby boxroom.

"OUWCH, YOU HURT ME!" she protested.

"MAKOTO: … PLEASE... Don't tell me that you wanted to talk with me about that!" he said upset and in a shrill, strident voice.

"Why are you screaming? It's the story of the century." she said proud.

"It's not the story of the century, it's the end of the world!" Keigo murmured when he turned away from her and tried to remain calm.

"Hmm... What did you said? Why you are so upset?" she asked before she slowly understood everything and crossed her arms. "Keigo,... is it possible, that you know something..."

"NO!" Keigo answered shocked. "I don't know anything!..."

Keigo's voice became tremulous. Sweat ran down his face. In fear he wanted to leave the little chamber, but the woman throw herself agains the door and blocked it, to stop Keigo. She looked on him harshly.

"Keigo... We investigated! You attended the same school. He was even one of your classmates. And I see in your face that you know more than you say... Please, tell me something!"

Keigo's legs felt like rubber. He got flashbacks.

"KEIGO! Are you listening?!"

"No!" Keigo said and turned away. "I... know Kurosaki... but... I don't know anything about the Shinigami."

"He lies! He tries to safe his ass!" Tatsuki moaned.

"But... why... I thought you told me that we wanted to improve his fame?" Ichigo asked and looked on the commission. The commission was very confused, too and checked everything again.

"Where you got this photos from?" Keigo asked shocked.

"The photos?"

"Yes, these photos... And these informations?" Keigo asked still scared. "It's imposible to photograph Shinigami..."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?! KUROSAKI, STOP THE TAPE!" the chairman screamed and Ichigo pressed on pause. "Rewind, rewind..."

Ichigo did so.

"It's imposible to photograph Shinigami..." Keigo's voice repeated out of the TV.

"AND STOP!" the chairman jelled and Ichigo pressed on pause again, while the Shinigami start to check his files again. "We didn't intend that!"

"What?!" several people asked.

"It's what Asano just said." the Shinigami explained ashamed. "It's true... Shinigami can't be photographed, if they are not in a gigai... because of that we were really surprised were that photos came from..."

"That means, Keigo was not able to take these photos..." Ichigo realized and start a fast forward again.

In Fast forward, they could see Keigo fighting with the woman for around an half hour. Finally she brought him to her desk were she presented him the package she got...

"Here we are!" she said abashed while she used a key to unlock a drawler. She took out a package and presented it to Keigo. It had the same form and size as the one they saw on the photo from the survivelance-camera. "It arrived yesterday. Photos, videos, newspaper-articles and detailed informations about everyone. About the Kurosaki's, thier friends and these other Shinigami..."

Keigo took the package to look inside. He found douzens of photos, hardware, and documents. "Who is the sender? This package just looks exactly like... my one..."

"I don't know! There is no sender!" she answered while Keigo found the adress-label of the parcel-service. It was addressed for the editorial office directly. Keigo looked on the stamp from the post office and noted the date and the time. When she didn't looked on him... Keigo stole some pictures out of the box...

"What is he doing?" Orihime asked and pointed on the screen.

Keigo stole several pictures, some articles and several documents before he closed the package again. Fortunately the womand didn't see him.

"You never mention my name, okay!" Keigo threatened her with a harsh voice. "Don't forget that you owe me something!"

She accept his wish, reluctantly. And she agreed to keep his name out of it as long as possible. Keigo left the editorial office and rushed back to the dubbing-studio. There he switched of the microphones, secretly...

"Aww... what a grap... Why is nothing working anymore..." the producer ranted when he realized that the microphones seemed to be broken.

"Oh, so sad... well... that means I can go home. See you when I come back from Okinawa!" Keigo said innoncently and left the stuido before some realized that he switched off the microphones to go home earlier.

They skipped some time...

Keigo overrun several red traffic-lights and almost hit one of his neighbours with his car when he parked his car and stormed into his apartment. He throw his trolley on his bed and walked up and down. It was the first time he was able to freak out, without to be seen.

"Ichigo, stop the tape!" Yuzu jelled.

Ichigo switched to Pause again and Yuzu crawled closer to the screen. She watched the picture carefully. They could see Keigo's living-room now.

"WOW! Asano-kun lives really nice..." Orihime said astonished when she saw Keigo's penthouse, but Yuzu lift her hand and told her to be quiet.

"Sssss... This room!" Yuzu felt like she saw this big living-room with his big windows, the wide terrace and all these plants before. "This room looks familar to me."

"You were there! You died on this couch." Kaneda explained and pointed on the couch. "There is the kitched and these two windows were broken when I woke up..."

Ichigo pressed on play...

Keigo switched on the TV to listen to the news while he searched his drawlers and found what he was looking for... the copy of the adress-label of his own package...

Now Ichigo stopped the tape and pointed on the screen. "Look, that's from his package."

"Ichigo... The package was for us!" Orihime said with big eyes and pointed on the screen.

Ichigo looked on the screen again. She was right. The stamp was from the same office, the time and the date were the same (there was only a two minute difference)... but the package, Keigo send, was not the package with the evidences... it was addressed to Kazui...

"How is that possible! I mean... I never..." Keigo murmured. "No, no... It can't be!"

Keigo searched the drawler again till he found his cigarettes and ignited one for himself...

"I thought I stopped smoking?" Keigo murmured and took a deep breath.

"When he start smoking?" Mizuiro asked surprised.

Keigo took the reciept again and looked on the stamp again. "No! No... it's impossible..."

Keigo put the reciept into a bowl. Than he took out the photos and the other stuff he stole out of his pocket to read it. On the backsides of the photos, names and notes were written.

"It's impossible to photograph Shinigami! How they were able to take a photo of Kazui?" Keigo asked himself before he threw everything into the bowl and took it out on his terrace to ignite everything with his cigarette. "There are way better photos of Kazui..."

"He burns the evidence!" Isshin jelled.

"He tried to prevent that they publish a photo of Kazui, too!" Ichigo realized. "He tried to limit the damage..."

The members of the commission put thier heads together and looked over thier notes. From one moment to the other, nothing made any sense. All thier traces were useless so far. Just, like someone planned everything...

"Awww... I'm afraid... we made a terrible mistake!" the chairman wailed abashed and became red...

Ichigo was shocked. They continued watching Keigo's memories. They watched him burning down evidences, to prevent that someone publishes more. Keigo didn't know that someone will see it in future, so they could be sure that he didn't faked it. He was really shocked that day. He was in the same situation like they were... Ichigo slowly became upset again. The others, too. Slowly they realized that they blamed Keigo wrongly...

"ICHIGO, STOP THE TAPE!" Yuzu screamed. Ichiog instinktively pressed on pause again when Yuzu went closer to the screen again. Keigo opened the refrigerator in the meantime, to get something to drink. Inside was a jug of gazpacho. "This... jug... This red soup... Gazpacho!"

"Gazwhat?" Isshin asked.

"Gazpacho!" Yuzu jelled. "Spanish vegetable-soup! Keigo spiked it with pills to kill himself... I drunk it to commit suicide... I remember!"

Tears ran down Yuzu's face. In shock the memory of the last days of her life came back... The North-Koreans, her getaway, her suicide attempt... She collapsed and fell down on her knees... The whole chaos was her fault. She knew it. Sobbing, she put her head on her fathers lap and continued crying. Her father tried to calm down her.

"Oh... Yuzu..." Ichigo said shocked when he realized that his sister really commited suicide. Angrilly he turned to the commission. "How this could happend?"

The members of the commission were ashamed and hid in a far corner. The chairman sank down on his knees. "I... don't know... how... to tell you... but... looks like... your friend... is just a... whipping boy!"

"So Keigo is just a WHIPPING BOY! A SCAPEGOAT!" Ichigo screamed angrilly.

"Kurosaki-san, we are so sorry... But... all.. our investigations... focused on this package... because we thought that he send it..."

"But the package he send was not addressed to the TV-channel." Ichigo screamed. "It was for my son!"

"Asano secretly send it. So thought... we... please, only two minutes... How often does it happen... I mean... someone maybe knew what he did... but... Whoever is the real sender of the package, was very studiously. We thought he had an affair with this woman and he wanted to impress her, or help her career..."

"Keigo had a girlfriend, till three days ago! Okay, she was a tart but he was already in a relationship." Kaneda explained. "And he told me that he knew about her beeing lesbian the whole time, so it made no sense..."

"Okay, so where is the real package?" Ichigo asked angrilly before someone smashed open the door so hardly that it fell out of it's rails.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY..." Kazui screamed upset when he ran inside together with Ichika and fell over his own Shihakusho. The package, he hold in his hands, fell on the ground and slipped accros the ground and stopped directly in front of Ichigo: "We've got the package!"

Ichigo and all others looked in shock on the little package that was laying in the middle of the room...

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone looked on the package in the middle of the room. Everyone was too afraid to touch it. But Ichigo could see that his son was the real consignee when he read the label.

"WHERE... Where you got that from?" Ichigo asked his son, who was still laying on the ground.

Slowly, Kazui stood up but remained sitting on his knees. He was too afraid to look into his father's face. "I... found it in the warehouse of the post-office. I didn't want to hurt Uncle Keigo. I didn't want him to go to prison because I exposed us..."

"Don't worry! It's not your fault, that your family was exposed!" the chairman of the commission said.

"May I ask, what you are talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"What? You don't know it?"

"No! What?" Ichigo asked, this time angrier and looked on his son. "Kazui, what happend?"

"Well, your son have to explain to you by himself!" the Shinigami explained and pointed on Kazui who start to sob.

"Kazui, talk to me! What happend?" his father asked.

"We won't be mad on you!" Orihime said. "But please tell us what did you mean, when you said that it is your fault."

Kazui sobbed much louder: "I... told... m... my... friend... Yupa... the truth..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ichigo screamed, after he realized that his son broke the most important rule, he and Orihime gave to him (Nobody is allowed to know the Shinigami-secret). Orihime stepped on Ichigo's foot to stop him shouting and Ichigo continued quieter: "Why... Why did you tell your friend Yupa that you have Shinigami-Powers? We told you to not to tell anyone."

Kazui start to cry. He was pretty sure that it was his fault... "I... aww... once when I transformed near him, he... could see me... not very well... but... later, he could see me better... and I didn't told him the truth, because of your rule. But... he knew... that I was lying to him, and he became mad on me..."

Slowly Ichigo began to realize the context...

"...he said... he isn't my friend anymore... when I continue lying to him... Than I remembered... a story Uncle Keigo told me once... he knew that he was lied to, too..."

Now Ichigo understood everything. Kazui was afraid to loose his friend. Yupa had to be able to see ghosts and Shinigami, just like his own friends. In the past, he almost ruined thier friendship because all of the secrets and lies. Kazui was on the verge...

"...so I... told him the truth..." Kazui wailed. "I know you prohibited... but I didn't want that he was mad on me..."

Ichigo hugged his son. Kazui was totally upset. But Ichigo understood his sons feelings. It was just the same like with his own friends in the past. It was like Keigo and Yupa were the same person: He wasn't able to bear it anymore. But in Kazui's case he act before it was too late and told his friend the whole truth. Keigo had to hear everything from third parties and doesn't know everything even today. Although Keigo was always devoted to him, he must have found out more by the media than by them...

"Why you didn't tell us anything?" Ichigo asked, his eyes slowly filled with tears, too.

Kazui shacked his head. "I... was too afraid to...

"Sssss... Everything is allright!" Ichigo pet over his sons head and tried to calm down him. "And you think... this is the reason, we were exposed?"

Kazui nooded. "We... took photos... and..."

"That is not the reason!" the chairman of the commission said and took out a photo of one of his files. "Look... This is one of the photos you made... Your friend Yupa gave it to us! Look, nobody can see you on it... Shinigami can't be photographed..."

"Yeah, suddenly!" Ichigo moaned and took the photo to show it to his son. "Look... you are not visible on this photo!"

Carefully Kazui opened his eyes and looked onn the photo. He calmed down immediately...

Only his friend Yupa was visible on the photo. Yupa hold his arm up like it was laying on someone's shoulders. But that was it. Kazui was on the photo, too. But in his Shinigami-form and invisible for the camera...

"They can't photograph you when you are in Shinigami-form. So you are not fault, that they exposed us!" Ichigo continued.

When Kazui saw that he was not visible on the photo he calmed down: "But... but... Yupa..."

"We already interrogated your little friend!" the Shinigami explained. Everyone glared on him was surprised. "We found out that the only reason, he didn't talk to you after your exposure was his mother. She prohibited him to talk to you because she was afraid that you could kill him or something. He misses you very much and he hopes to see you very soon again. The only reason we didn't tell you before that we had to. Due to tactical reasons...

"Don't tell me anything about tactical reasons!" Ichigo ranted. "If you had mentioned before that humans are not able to photograph Shinigami... AGGHHHH... Kazui, everything is fine! It is not your fault!"

Kazui broke out in tears again. But this time in relief.

"That's... the reason I tried... to prove Uncle Keigo's innoncence!" the boy continued. "I really didn't want to hurt him! I didn't know that this device will hurt him... but after that... he was not mad on me. It looked like he was... happy. He told me to find the package. Than they brought him to hosipital."

"Did you tell him that he was our suspect?" the Shinigami asked curious.

"No! I didn't want to scare him. And not hurting!"

"You couldn't know that!" Ichigo said and looked on the package again. Two members of the commission investigated it. "What do you do there?"

"That's unbelivable!" one of them said. "Someone was really studiously..."

For the next few minutes they explained everything they found out:

They compared the package from the memory, with the package from the photo and with the package on the ground. It was a set, anybody could buy in the office of the parcel-service. Everything matched. Every stain and every little scratch on the package matched with the package that arrived in the editorial-office. The address-label was written with the same pen and located at the same place. The only difference was that Keigo paid for an additional service: a scheduled delivery. On the label was a sticker with the new delivery-date. The package was supposed to be delivered to Kazui, two days after they got exposed and had to flee... on Kazui's birthday! An expensive service, but Keigo could pay it...

"May I open it?" Ichigo asked. He wanted to know what was inside of this ill-omended package.

"No!" the Shinigami said and shaked his head while he handed it to Kazui. "It's addressed to your son. So he is allowed to open it!"

"What, really? May I?" Kazui was excited. He took the package curious and cut the tape with his own Zanpakutou before he filled the content out...

A smaller package, wrapped in colourful wrapping-paper with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it, a colourful greeting card and a little envelope land on the ground. Kazui picked up the greeting card to read it. It was writen in easy Hiragana.

"Dear Kazui, today is your seventh birthday. So I wish you all the best, health and wellcare. I hope you like the present. You can't buy it in stores so far. But I got one because I am dubbing for them. Greetings from... you know who... smiley. PS: Don't show your father the content of the envelope. He shouldn't think that someone wants to spoil you. But don't spend everything at once!"

Now Ichigo was curious. Why nobody should see the content of the envelope. With big eyes, Ichigo found a 10.000 Yen bank-note inside. There was a post-it, too: "It was for your son. And not for you Kurosaki!"

Ichigo was a bit scared, that Keigo predict this situation and handed his son the 10.000 Yen immidiately. Kazui put them into his pocket immediately, and start to unwrap the present. Kazui was excited. He had to wait more than two months for this present. He start to cheer happily when he saw that it was an action-figure of his favourite tv-series.

"Boah THANK YOU! That is so cool..."

"What is that?" Orihime asked curious.

"That's Hero-Man. He is the main character in this new cool Anime... It's about an alien-human who comes to earth to find his evil twin-brother, who wants to take over the world and slave all humans. And because the the humans on his planet be descended by the humans on our planet, he is able to unify with his earth-cousin. And together they become a 9 feet tall superhero who..."

"Thank you! I heared enough!" Orhime interrupted her son. She didn't understand anything about and would even not understand if she watches this childrens-series. "Look's like Asano-kun, send you the right!"

"But... but... but... That means we blamed Keigo wrongly. And it means, that the real traitor has to be someone here in Soul Society." Ichigo realized.

"So, that's the reason our first attemt to delete the memory of the people didn't work." Rukia realized. "We thought the orgin was in the world of the living, so we used the wrong..."

"And we got annonymous hints that your friend Asano is the creator of all this chaos." the chairman of the commission said and handed a letter to Ichigo. "This is the temporarry result of our investigation. We wanted to give it to you today, but now you can tear it apart an throw it away. We start to investigate Asano, due to the hints we got. Of course he is not our main-suspect anymore and we will stop the investigation against him. But you have to agree... his disappearence is really strange..."

Ichigo agreed. He was curious now, too. Of course, they knew now that Keigo originally went to Okinawa for screening. But now he got afraid a bit. Something terrible must have happened down there. Ichigo took the remote-controler again to fast forward to the scene again, Keigo burned the evidence. Everyone went closer to the TV again. Everyone told each other, how he felt that day and what he or she did after, till they arrived in Soul Society. But nobody knew, what Keigo did. Now everyone wanted to know. Ichigo was afraid. But after all the stress, his son had to get it to prove Keigo's innoncence, he had to know what happened to Keigo...

They continued watching the tape. Mainly in fast forward...

After Keigo burned everything he was totally upset. He didn't drink or eat something. He even didn't say anything. He just walked up and down. Two hours later his manager appeared. Keigo didn't listen to him when he told him in exitement, that he has the chance to be promoted into the main-cast of Crime-Lab-Tokyo, if the screening in Okinawa is running well. Keigo left for Okinawa and almost missed his flight. He didn't take a shower, he didn't change his clouthes and he even didn't take fresh clouthes with him. His manager dropped him by the airport and promised to come to Okinawa tomorrow, too. Before the sun rised again, he arrived at Naha Airport. There he watched the news in a TV in the terminal for some time. When he got a message that the screening starts soon, he took a Taxi to the hotel, were he met the producer and one of the main actors of the series...

"Asano, you look really sick, you know." the well known actor said with a very condescending voice, but it was true. Everyone was surprised that his well known actor had attitudes while he continued reading his newspaper. A photo of Ichigo was on the title-page: "This is so weird. A doctor is some kind of death-angel and has strange abilities."

"That's not true?" Keigo ranted and ripped the newspaper out of the actors hands to throw it into the next trash-bin.

On his way there, Keigo passed a mirror. Now Keigo saw that it was true: He looked really sick. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat something, he even didn't drink any water. The producer of the show looked on him when he arrived on the set, which was on the same property as the hotel. He was send to his room.

"Asano, go and get some rest. You look terrible." his producer said and hold his head on Asano's forehead. "Gosh... You have fever!... Go to bed... before you infect someone. We have a strict schedule. We will screen your scene tomorrow. I have some Paracetamol in bag. Take one of them and you will feel better..."

Keigo threw the medicine into a trash-bin secretly and locked himself up in his hotel-room. Before that, he scoulded on a maid because she talked bad about Orihime. In his hotel-room, he closed the curtains and hid. He walked up and down. For hours and hours he just walked up and down while the TV was on and news were aired. Finally Keigo drunk something... but unfortunately it was some alcohol from the minibar. He also took sedatives, he got from his last therapist. Ichigo was shocked...

Now it was late afternoon and Keigo sat on the bed trembling. He watched his 'so called friend' Makoto telling things he didn't know.

"Where she knows that? Why I didn't know? Gosh, why do I ask anyway..." Keigo wailed when he heared something, he didn't know before. The memory slowly start to fade. "I WILL NEVER EVER SMUGGLE ANY FOOTAGE OUT OF NORTH KOREA FOR YOU!"

"North Korea?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Once he told me that he would like to go there as a tourist. Maybe he was there? I didn't belived him of course." Mizuiro explained. "Hey,... maybe that's why she owes him something?"

"Hmm... Yes! Sounds plausible!" Ichigo murmured.

Keigo was in a really bad condition. He drank, took pills and became angrier and angrier every second. Several times, Keigo took his phone to call Ichigo, Mizuiro or whoever. But the most of them had already new numbers. Actuall numbers were blocked and only the mailbox was picking up. And the landline phones were all switched off...

Keigo's name wasn't mentioned in the news anytime. But of course all others were mentioned and pictured. Keigo learned things, they thought he knew, but also lies he believed to be true... It was the moment they realized that they always pushed him away... there was no other explanation why Keigo believed all the lies they told in TV...

The memory was almost over... everyone thought that he will fall asleep by the mass of alcohol he drunk... but he still stared into the TV upset to watch the news.

"...We just recived informations about the Shinigami-family. Douzens of witnesses report that the whole family, and all other involved people just disappeared. The witnesses report that these people simply vanished in front of thier eyes..."

"WHAT?!" Keigo screamed and became upset much more. He turned up the volume louder.

"... looks like the Shinigami and thier friends left for this 'Soul Society'. The other world earlier mentioned in our broadcast. I repeat... The Shinigami and everyone who was involved..."

"Everyone, who was involved?" Keigo asked angrilly. "Everyone who was involved... that was so sure! And the clown of the group has to find out about as the last one as always."

Keigo was really angry and start to cry. It was the moment he lost his mind totally and opened his trolley to get two boxes of pills. One contained sedatives and one sleeping-pills...

"I can't believe it... as always I am the twit. When they find ot that I knew something about that it's over... Shall I put my head in... After everything what happend... After everything I had to bear so far? So many times. I safed this abusive jinx Tatsuki from prison, after my parents wanted to tell the police about her. I safed Ichigo from our teachers punishments. I accepted that he didn't want to talk about the whole Shinigami-trash. Even when I was forced to let this violent guy to live with me I remained silent... only to find out... that everyone else was involved..."

"WE WERE NOT INVOLVED, YOU IDIOT! STOP WAILING!" Tatsuki shouted and jumped off. Before she was able to attack the TV again, everyone else grabbled her and hold her. Angrilly she tried to release from thier grip.

"OH... I wish Tatsuki can see me now! She would slap me into my face and tell me to stop wailing! Looks like it's true and the only way she is able to talk to others is the language of violence. Sometimes I ask myself why I didn't believed my parents and left that stupid cow behind!" Keigo ranted while he filled some Vodka into a glass.

After Tatsuki heared that she was so shocked that she didn't move anymore. She looked like she got slapped. Keigo predicted his situation and her reaction perfectly. He knew that she would slap him. And now she was ready to attack the TV again, although she knew that it was just a video-tape that was playing a two months old memory. Keigo continued crying and contined to insult the world and all humans and Shinigami.

"Agghh... My parents were right when they told me that I will regret it. If you didn't want me to be involved in your business then you shouldn't have dragged me into it in the first fucking place! But I won't give you the chance to to see how I fail. Fuck you... IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS IN SOUL SOCIETY, FUCK YOU ALL!... I don't want to be your clown anymore!" Keigo was going to freak out completely. When he lift his glass, everyone could see in horror that the Vodka was spiked with around 10 or 15 pills...

"NO! DON'T DO IT KEIGO!" Ichigo screamed in shock. He and the others went closer to the screen, like they wanted to stop him from drinking this dangerous cocktail. But it won't help. It happened long ago.

"ASANO-KUN... NO!" Orihime screamed.

"ASANO, DON'T DARE TO!" Tatsuki shouted angrilly and her hand turned into a fist again, slowly she realized how she reacted again...

"Hey, there a pills swimming in his glass!" Ichika realized.

"What is he doing? Why he drinks his medicine this way?" Kazui asked confused. Fortunately he didn't understand that it was a suicide attempt.

Ichigo was scared when he remembered that his son was still here. As well as Ichika. Both were too young to understand that Keigo was going to take an overdose of pills. But he didn't want the kids to see this disgusting scene.

"KIDS, GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" Ichigo screamed and Rukia bannished the children out of the room as fast as possible. She didn't want them to see this scene, too...

Keigo closed his eyes and drank the spiked Vodka in three big gulps. Keigo coughed and trembled while his friends start to scream in horror. The Vodka burned in his throat horribly. He start to choke and sound like he was going to puke. The others were so shocked that they stopped screaming. In fear they watched Keigo gaze into the empty glass and waited for death.

He was always the one who overact and who was always over emotional in a very offensive way. But this... nobody of them ever expected. That were enough drugs to kill him. But Keigo was so lucky, that someone found him on time... or he would be dead now...

"I wish you good luck in Soul Society." Keigo murmured dazed. His view became blurred and darker when he threw his glass towards the TV where it shattered on the screen. A photo of them was aired. A photo of the whole group, except of Keigo! "I hope it's true that you forget everything when you are 'konzoed'. Friends like you, you simply need to forget! You, my sister, these Shinigami... And when you send them to get my soul, don't dare to send this Ikkaku nor this Yumi-what's-his-name... It was worse enough to share my room with them without beeing asked before... Till today, I even don't know why I had to..."

Keigo took the empty Vodka-bottle and threw it towards the TV, too. It hit the screen and shattered, but the TV continued running. Keigo's memory start to dissolve. He fall on his back and cried. Whenn he opened his eyes again he couldn't see clearly anymore. And after a minute maybe... the memory cut off. Keigo fell asleep... A very dangerous sleep... but however, he survived. Ichigo screamed and grabbled the flickering TV and shaked it hardly.

"NO NO NO! KEIGO! WHAT HAPPEND?" he screamed while the videorecorder switched to rewind automaticly.

Everyone was whimpering and talking wildy while everyone went closer to the TV. Tatsuki and Orihime start to cry. Mizuiro turned away in shock. Chad gazed with open mouth and big eyes on the screen. Isshin hugged his shocked daughters and the members of the commission hid in thier corner ashamed and embarrased...

Keigo didn't disappear because he exposed them... he disappeared because the tried to kill himself... because they left him behind again...

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Keigo Asano didn't know that his last big secret, he hid by advice of his former manager, was exposed to the people, he hoped to forget. Now he couldn't believe what he did that day. Sure he was always overreacting, but never like this. But now... after he experienced the whole 40 hours again, he could think about it now. He was tied up on his bed. Alone in this hospital-room and was observed by a camera. A doctor in another room could watch him. Everyone was too afraid to get closer to Keigo. Especially after his live-horror-movie-performance, that became a You-Tube-Hit with more than 10 Million hits in less than one hour. Two police-man stood in front of his doors but were scared by every little sound. The crowd of protestors and reporters went now in front of this hospital. Even after the horrible events in the prison. But now they didn't demonstrate for his release... they prayed for him...

While the people in front of the hospital demonstrated, a nurse called for Keigo's doctor inside. There was a call for him...

"Hello... Yes... Oh... Ah... Really..." the doctor was surprised. But he was also very happy to hear it. "Thank you, so much! I will tell Asano immidiately..."

Happily, the doctor hang off and went to Keigo's room. A sign was hanging on his door: 'Dangerous patient'. A warning for the others to not to enter the room. But the doctor was so happy, because he could get rid of Asano and the crowd in front of he building...

Keigo was laying in the cold, sterile room and his only wish was to wake up. Wake up and get out of this nightmare. He was awake for around 4 or 5 days, apart vom several short naps he had. And he could feel the withdrawal from his sedatives. He was long enough addicted to this pills he only start to take because his sick sister. Is this all some kind of punishment? Is this the punishment for Yuzu's death in his apartment? Why she had to kill herself in his penthouse? There were so many questions in his head again... Than the door opened... and the doctor entered the room to tell the good news to Keigo...

In Soul Society Ichigo was struggling with his feelings when he hold his head agains the flickering screen of the TV. Yuzu meanwhile, told her father in tears what happend and that she drunk the spiked soup to die, because she was too afraid of the consequences. The same drugs, Keigo used to kill himself several months ago. The only difference was that Keigo survived.

"AWW... IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Yuzu wailed. "He is in prison, just because of me!"

"Yuzu, it's not your fault!" her father said consoling.

Ichigo meanwhile, start to think about everything he just saw. Why? Why he did that? What went so wrong in Keigo's live that he tries to kill himself after the recent events. Why did he freak out so much? Ichigo knew: Keigo always ran away from his problems. The Asano's had many problems within thier family. He found out later. But was is really true that he had no one else. They were friends. Why he left and avoid any contact? But now they also asked themself how he survived the overdose of drugs?

"This is the reason he disappeared for weeks!" the chairman of the commission wailed and start to sweat. Now everything made sense again, unlike thier results. "Looks like he was in hospital..."

"It's a miracle that he's still alive!" Ichigo said and turned to his family and friends. "SAY ANYTHING, PLEASE!"

Nobody dared to say anything. The most of them cried. Tatsuki was hit by Keigo's harsh words. She left to cry secretly. Orihime still tried to not to freak out too. Mizuiro hid his face ashamed. They felt guilty. For them it was thier fault. They realized that Keigo always had to bottle up everything, because they never listened. Now Orihime understand why Tatsuki needed weeks to recover from the incident with Aizen. After they talked, she felt better. Just like Mizuiro. But Keigo was never told the truth by them. He had to enlightened by Mizuiro and not by Ichigo...

"What I... don't understand... What happend? What did he mean with, share my room with them?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe he was talking about Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san. Both lived with Asano and his family during thier missions in the world of the living." a member of the commission told. "Both later told that Asano was visibly afraid of them. Because he was able to see them they forced him to give them shelter..."

"WHAT? And why I don't know anything about?" Ichigo asked. "That day I didn't want any of my friends get pulled into the mess."

"We asked Madarame and Ayasegawa about, of course. Both told us that they used a Kidou to keep sure that the memories of the Asano's get deleted. Madarame-san even did so twice, to keep sure. Looks like he felt molested by Asano's sister. But Asano seems to remember, we already know that he is immune against Kidou..."

"Oh, oh..." Mizuiro remembered.

"WHAT, OH, OH?" Ichigo asked mad. "Do you know something?"

Mizuiros face turned red. "He... it was before we knew about your Shinigami-powers. Asano seemed more upset like normal those days. He told me that he hears huge noise in town at night and that these people living with him have to do something with that. He was afraid of them... I could see it. But I... I thought he is just overreacting as always. That... that it is some typical 'Keigo-Asano-Moment'..."

"But... how he could remember? We changed and deleted your memory so many times and..." Ichigo stopped talking when he saw Tatsuki and Mizuiro looking angrily on him. "... hey, don't be mad. It was for your own care! Well... Why he... Is it... maybe because he is... like Orihime and Chad...?"

"Maybe!" Rukia realized and nooded. "It's very rare that a human becomes immune against Shinigami-powers. I heared about incidents with humans, who became insane because they didn't understand what happened!"

"And why it was never arranged or checked?" Ichigo asked unbelieving.

"Well, there were really harsh rules for the contact between Shinigami and humans." his father interfered and moaned. "When I engaged with your mother, I commited a very very big crime. There was one important rule: Is a human able to see and hear you, delete his memory! If it's not working, run away and hope that the thinks he just dreamed..."

"Keigo has to remember more than we thaught. Maybe... he has even powers. Just as like as Chad and Orihime?"

"Hmm... sure...?!" Kaneda murmured and crossed his arms moaning. "When we talked that evening... he told me that he is able to run very fast. And he has immunity agains Kidou not to forget. He also told me that everytime he wanted to talk to you about it... you pushed him away..."

"Oh, my gosh!" Ichigo was completely done now. He realized that it was his fault too. "Do you see what's going on here?"

"I do!" Tatsuki realized and start to cry again. "I know how he has to feel... It was the same when you didn't want to tell us why Orihime disappeared. I was so mad on you. I hated you for your stubbornness. Now... I understand why you didn't tell us. But... Asano, seems to know more, but also less... I mean... You saw it. He believed everything they told in the news. Not because he is stupid, because he was never told...

"Most of it wasn't true. But I thaught... that he knows at least the true things."

"I have to admit... that I just learned to understand everything when we came here!" Mizuiro said. "And he remained in the world of the Living and..."

"And thinks we pushed him aside as always!" Ichigo realized and hold his head stunned. "Awww... There is nothing to deny! We are terrible friends! Keigo was able to see everything, and he remembers even more than you two... And we pushed him away. We always just pushed him away. I mean you saw what happened... He tried to protect us. He tried to protect the children. He tried to prevent that they publish more stuff about us..."

Ichigo grabbled the remote-controller again and searched the scene of Keigo and Makoto fighting in the boxroom...

"How dare you to say this! You can't force me to!" Makoto said mad.

"Yes, you heared right! I don't want you to publish anything about the Kurosaki's or someone else. You have no clue, how many problems that will cause." Keigo moaned and looked into Makoto's eyes. "Makoto-chan... Believe me, I saw things I would really love to forget... And I only tell you because I am really worried about you. This is too hot, even for you! And for everyone else in this world, too."

"You only say this because you are afraid of them?! Admit it!"

"NO! I tell you because I'm afraid of the consequences! Believe me, I left Karakura to leave all this mess and all the pain behind me. I couldn't bear it anymore. Now... after you are going to tell the whole world... I don't know what to say now. And now you show me the package with the evidences... or I will tell the news-announcer of another channel, that I smuggled that footage out of North Korea... and not you, as you told everyone. I can prove it."

"You won't dare... the report about the North Korean nightlife was my breakthrough!"

"I'll dare! And you don't need to threat me! My sister threatened me worse for trivia. You are as much in trouble as I..."

Ichigo stopped the tape.

"You hear that?" Ichigo asked and pointed on the screen. "After everything, he still tries to help us."

"Oh my gosh... Ichigo... we have to safe him!" Orihime jelled.

"YEAH! Ichigo, you go to this hospital immediately and get him out of there!" Yuzu jelled, while she released herself out of her fathers hug and crawled towards her brother. "Ichigo... He tried to hire Toranosuke Mota, as my lawyer!"

Everyone who knew the name was astonished.

"The famous star-lawyer?" Orihime asked astonished.

"YES!" Yuzu screamed and stood up to grab her brother and shake him. "YOU HAVE TO SAFE HIM!"

"Yuzu, calm down!" Ichigo said and looked on her. "Tell me what happend!"

"I went to Keigo, told him everything and he didn't hesitate after I tried to jump of his terrace. He left to hire the lawyer and left me alone with Yamada in his penthouse. I took a shower and after that I called the police because I figured out the plans of the terrorists. Keigo came back and told me that everything is arranged..." Yuzu start to cry again.

"He wasn't succesful in the lawyers office!" Kaneda explained and everyone looked on him. "When we talked, he told me that the lawyer was very condescending and insulted you. They had a fight and Asano left. He didn't dare to tell you the truth so he wanted to get you out of the city to protect you."

"Awww..." once again Yuzu start to cry. "I caused so much trouble. And everything... just because I was a stupid little hussy that did it with a terrorist."

"Oh, Yuzu..." Ichigo hugged his sister. "You're not a hussy just because you... Wait a moment...! YOU AND THE TERRORIST HAD SEX TOGETHER?"

When Ichigo start to scream on her, Yuzu pushed him away and screamed back: "STOP SCREAMING. I'M AN ADULT WOMAN! IT'S MY THING. AND I CAN DO IT WITH WHOEVER I WANT! AT LEAST I DIDN'T GOT PREGNANT LIKE KARIN DID!"

"WHAAAAATTT?" everyone screamed and was shocked.

"HEY, I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO TELL ANYBODY ABOUT!" Karin screamed before she realized that the exposed her pregnancy by herself accidently. With both hands she hold her mouth while everyone stared on her disguised. Her face turned red. She had to escape thier eyes. "Oh, wow... so late... I NEED TO GO!"

Karin tried to run away. But her father jumped up and stopped her, right in front of the door. Karin's face turned darker. She was afraid of his reaction. Because she knew that it he will make something really embarrasing, soon. And she would be right.

"OH, KARIN!" Isshin screamed happily and hugged her. He was cheering. "I AM SO HAPPY!"

"AGGHHH... LEAVE ME ALONE!" Karin protested and tried to escape her fathers hug.

"COME ON! WHO IS THE FATHER?" Isshin asked excited. He hoped that it was someone he really hoped to be the father of his next grandchild.

Tears start to run down Karin's face. Everyone stared on her. Her family, friends, all those foreign Shinigami who normally shouldn't know about it... because it was not thier business. Everyone looked on her with a different view. Her father was happily excited, her sister smiled, her brother shocked and so far... Karin start to sob. She couldn't deny it anymore anyway. Especially after she puked so often during the last days.

"Awww... It is... Toshiro!" Karin wailed.

„YEAAAAAAHHHH!" her father start to cheer.

"PLEASE WHAT?" Ichigo screamed shocked.

"Oh, Karin! I'm so excited for you!" Orihime said with a smile.

"TOSHIRO? AS IN TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA?" Ichigo continued screaming.

"What, do you mean this little, white-haired captain who get's upset when you tell him by his given-name?" Tatuski asked curious. "Oh, I knew there is something going on between them..."

"HOW LONG DO YOU DO IT TOGETHER?" Ichigo screamed again.

"You can't imagine how proud I am." Isshin praised. "My daughter and my successor as captain. We have to celebrate..."

"SHUT UP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Ichigo screamed on his father but he didn't care for his son's anger. Karin just continued crying.

"E... E... E..."

"E, e, e what?" Ichigo asked now quieter but still angry.

"Eight..."

"Eight weeks?"

Karin shaked her head sobbing. "Years!"

Ichigo was shocked. So his sister was in a secret relationsship with this 'ice-cube-of captain' for eight years now. Isshin was crying happily, while he put out a poster of his late wife, out of his pocket to pray to her.

"MASAKI... OH, MASAKI... WE GET A FURTHER GRANDCHILD! WE CELEBRATE THE NEXT MARRIAGE!"

"HEY, DO YOU CARRY THAT POSTER WITH YOU ALL TI... WHAT? What do you mean with... next marriage?" Karin asked. She became abashed.

"It's so clear! Nobody puts a bun into my little girl's oven without to make her a honourable married lady." Isshin said prouldy. Karin was so shocked now that she became unable to move or say something. She was unable to start to run away and was like a statue when her father carried her outside. "There is no reason to be so stiff. It's just a wedding... You go and look after your little friend. We prepare everything for the party. And this time we invite him."

Ichigo watched his father leaving the house with Karin on his back and tried to calm down. Yuzu followed them and start to tell her ideas for the menu and the decoration...

"Is... this real... or was it a bad dream?" he asked with a trembling face. "Oh, my gosh... That means Hitsugaya will be my brother-in-law..."

"Ichigo, you have to agree that they match perfectly together!" Orihime said smiling as always before changing the topic. "And I think, we should look for Asano-kun. And than you have time to get upset."

Ichigo calmed down immediately when he remembered that they should Keigo get out of the prison before.

"Aww... you're right. And when we see him, we apologize to him! It's the most important, at least. He shouldn't think we hate him." Ichigo murmured and looked up to the roof-window. "KAZUI! I know you and Ichika eavesdrop again! Show yourself!"

Kazui and Ichika were really on the roof again to eavesdrop at the open roof-window. Both put thier heads over the border and looked down to thier parents.

"Kids, do you know in which hospital they brought Keigo?" Ichigo asked. The kids shaked thier heads. "Okay, than we search every hospital near the prison... or we just go to the hospital with the most protestors in front of it..."

"Kurosaki, you can't go to the world of the living." the chairman of the commission interfered. "We need to change the memories of the people first. Now we know that it's orgin has to be somewhere here in the Soul Society, that means we can use the right Kidou this time..."

"NO, we go now!" Ichigo moaned and lift off to leave.

"We need at least a few hours to prepare and handle everything. I know you want to see your friend. Believe me, now that we know that we blamed him wrongly I would really love to let you see him... But now you can't help him anyway. He is in hospital, and there they keep an eye on him. He won't run away from there."

"Run away? Keigo is the world champion in 'running away!" Ichigo ranted. "And that's the reason we need to go now. And I don't need your aprovement!"

After saying this, Ichigo passed the speechless commission and left.

"And we, too!" Orihime said and left together with Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro, too. "Kazui, you stay with your grandfather and help him with the wedding-preparations. We will be back soon."

"But, but, but..." one of the members of the commission stuttered. "...em... wait... you..."

"SHUT UP!" everyone jelled and together they left the house. Rukia and Renji joined them, too.

"Ehm... Abarai-taichou, we..."

"Be quiet. The Kurosaki's and thier friends are under my supervision, as I know. So I can decide when an where they go." Rukia moaned on him and looked up to the window. "ICHIKA! You and Kazui come down there and stay with Isshin. And keep an eye on Karin, she looks like she has to puke again, soon...

After these words the Abarai's left the house, too... and left the commission alone. Kaneda lift up and followed them. "Kurosaki-san, wait. I want to come with you!"

"Awww... We're so much in trouble now. That will have consequences for all of us." the chairman of the commission said ashamed. They failed in any possible way. Two months of work were unavaling. "How we could make such a terrible mistake? YAMADA!"

Hanataro was going to leave the house, too but he stopped when someone shouted his name. He turned worried: "Yes?"

"You know Kurosaki better than all of us together. What we have to expect?"

"OH, you don't want to know that!" Hanataro said and turned again to go. But than he stopped again. "But, now that we are talking about knowing and not knowing... I have the feeling that I forgot something really important..."

While Hanataro tried to remember that he knows that Keigo was going to be a father soon, his friends organized a portal to the world of the livng. They had to go there. No matter than in Shinigami- or Human-form. No matter than visible or invisible for the humans. They had to go to this hospital as quickly as possible...

The group arrived in front of the hosipital not long after...

"It has to be here!" Ichigo said when he found a cardboard with the word '#freeasano' on the ground. The street was full of trash. Everywhere they found leftovers of the demonstration, that was over by now. Ichigo dropped the sighn so nobody would see it floating in the air and looked up on the hospibal.

They arrived. Invisible for the living, in Shinigami-Form. The humans among them were invisible, too. They insisted on it, till the Shinigami were ready with the memories of the humans. They would need days, or even weeks, till the last memory of the Shinigami-excisting was gone. But they had no time: They had to look for Keigo. He had to be in a terrible condition.

"KEIGO!" Ichigo screamed.

"I don't think he can hear you?!" Rukia moaned.

"Okay..." Ichigo moaned back to her and went to an parked ambulance, standing in front of the building. "So I will try, this way!"

"Ichigo, what are you going to do..." Orihime began, but Ichigo already opened the door to the cabin and grabbled the microphone...

"KEIGO! KEIGOOOOO?!" Ichigo's voice echoed out of the speakers on the top of the ambulance. Only hearable for people who had enough spirituall powers. "PLEASE, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SHOW YOURSELF IF POSSIBLE..."

The pedestrians around them were neighter able to see Ichigo, nor the others around him. A man and a woman saw the open door of the ambulance and the floating microphone and ran away scared.

"... I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS HAPPEN! I AM SURE THE LAST TWO MONTHS WERE THE PURE HORROR FOR YOU, TOO! I WAS SO STUPID AND DID NOT MENTION!..."

Someone could hear Ichigo's voice. A person left the hospital and staggered dazed towards the ambulance...

"...AFTER EVERYTHING WHAT HAPPEND... I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO FOR MY SISTER! YOU PROTECTED HER WHEN I WAS NOT ABLE TO DO. SHE GREETS YOU VERY WARMLY. SHE IS SO SORRY, THAT IT HAPPENED ON YOUR COUCH..."

The only person, who was able to hear him, came across the parking-lot and went closer to the ambulance...

"... I AM NOT SURE THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME ANYWAY! THE PEOPLE HERE ON THE STREET CAN NOT HEAR ME. BUT I HOPE YOU CAN! KEIGO,... PLEASE! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! WE ALL CAME HERE TO SEE YOU! SEND ME A SIGNAL!"

"Ku... Kurosaki?" Ogawa stuttered. She was in the hospital to treat her injuries, she recieved during the stampede in front of the prison. She was shocked when she realized that the person in the black kimono, using the speakers of an ambulance to make noise across the whole city, was definetely Ichigo.

Ichigo was totally surprised when he saw his former classmate standing in front of him. And he was much more surprised when he realized that she could see and hear him. Overwhelmed, he continued screaming into the microphone: "I TOLD YOU TO SEND ME A SIGNAL AND NOT TO SEND ME OGAWA!"

"Oh, Michiru-chan! It's so nice to see you again!" Orihime said happily. "What happened to you?"

Michiru was to afraid to say something. But finally she was able to do: "Ehm... I was almost trampeled to death in the stampede, but the Shinigami over there safed me. Than I was kidnapped by your son again and was found in front of the post-office by the police and they brought me here..."

"Wait a moment! Why you can see us?" Ichigo asked overwhelmed. "Aww... forget it... Did you see Asano?"

"No! And I never want to see him again. As I want to not to be able to see you anymore. That's all his fault. After I visited him in prison, I suddenly was able to see you." Michiru told and start to cry. "I can't go on! I was kidnapped by two ghost-kids, than almost trampled to death and I am still able to see Shinigami. I don't want anymore and I can't go on with that anymore. I have to forget that these two horrible days ever happened. PLEASE! You have to release me from this memories. And from this ability. Now I know why Asano became insane!"

She cried loudly when she fell on her knees and hold her face. Orihime wanted to solace her and handed a handkerchief to her.

"Ssshhh... it's okay. We'll delete your memory. But we urgently need to know where Keigo is!" Orihime said quietly.

Michiru looked on her with tear-filled-eyes: "Why? Do you want to be sure that he is really dead?"

"WE DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM! HOW OFTEN WE NEED TO..." Ichigo start to scream but Tatsuki hold his mouth. Michiru was scared enough and Ichigo should not upset her much more. When she took off of him he continued quietly: "We only need to talk to him! Do you think that he heared me?"

"Sure! And all people from here to Yokohama, too." Michiru moaned and looked on the microphone in Ichigo's hand. "But you are wrong here. He left the hospital long ago..."

"He is gone? They took him to prison again?" Ichigo asked shocked.

Ogawa shaked her head: "No! They released him and he went home!"

Everyone was surprised...

Ichigo was realy surprised when Ogawa told him that Keigo was released and went home. The other were surprised, too. Michiru Ogawa was still crying and she didn't look like was going to calm down soon.

"Aww... you again?" she wailed when she saw Kaneda standing behind Renji. "See you again, so soon..."

"Ogawa, please tell us... What did you mean, when you said: Keigo went home?" Ichigo asked.

Michiru continued wailing: "Aww... When I was waiting for the doctor I watched TV. The news told that the autopsy of your sister confirmed a suicide. And the guy who tried to kill the people in Haneda confessed that everything was his idea. The North Koreans confessed, too. They are all afraid of you. He left threw the back-door and when the people here realized that he was gone they left too... AWWW... I'm becoming insane..."

"Oh..." Orihime tried everything to calm down her friend. "Ichigo, we can't leave her alone!... Oh, Ochi-kun, please take her home and keep an eye on her, please!"

"Eh... what? Ochi?" Michiru became curious and looked on Kaneda.

"Yes, he is Ochi-sensei's brother! Well... he was, before he died in this plane-crash." Orihime explained and helped Michiru to stand up again. "Ochi-kun takes you home and replaces your memories with other memories."

"Realy, is that possible... May I become nice memories?" Michiru asked with a strange smile.

"I look what I can do." Kaneda said and hold Michiru on her arm to take her home. "I take care of you. And you don't hurt Keigo when you see him. He had enough stress."

Michiru's face turned red when whe was brought home by Kaneda. Even if he was a Shinigami, she felt better to be with him than with the others and they start to talk. It was just the start of a night, both will never forget... and will trigger harsh consequences for both of them... when the one thing leads to the other...

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Some time after thier conversation with Ogawa, Ichigo and his friends reached the building, Keigo was living in. Up, in the 14th floor, there was just one apartment, the light was burning. Even from the street, Keigo's roof-terrace was visible with all it's plants.

It was dawn. Within the next half hour, the sun would set. A soft breeze was in the air. The evening-traffic was jamming far away. And surprisingly few people were out. It was a really quiet part of the city, although there were in the centre of Tokyo.

"Okay, here we are!" Ichigo said with heavy voice and looked up. "It's up there!"

He didn't want to imagine the scene, if Yuzu really jumped off from up there. Her overdoze was not as cruel as that.

"Okay, there he lives. Let's go!" Tatsuki said.

"We all together?" Orihime asked.

"Yes! Why not?"

"He could become suspicious!" Orihime was shrugging.

"Why?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well... he could feel overwhelmed. If I would be visited by 7 people I haven't seen for years and ask me about things they can't know..."

"Oh... You're right!" Ichigo knew that Orihime was right. "I think... I go first. As of all, I am the main reason for his condition."

"Ichigo... don't say anything about... you know. You would just scare him!" Rukia explained. "Say something nice to him. And when he is okay... we will follow..."

"Okay! And... what should I say to him?" Ichigo realized that he had no clue how to face Keigo. He was afraid to be more specifically. He was afraid of his reaction. But he had to go threw it. He couln't watch Keigo continue hurting himself.

"Don't block him if he tries to jump you! Or he will just scream!" Mizuiro suggested.

Chad winked and bolstered Ichigo. Ichigo took a deep breath and finally went closer to the entrace. He hoped that Keigo was awake, and not drunk again. But he wouldn't be mad, after this horrific events. They wanted to help him. They were friends. No matter what everyone else said. But Ichigo was sure he knew why everyone thought that Keigo was not more than a punching-bag for them.

Ichigo jumped with 'shunpo' over two roofs and several balconys and reached the terrace of Keigo's next-door-apartment. The inhabitants were in there kitchen and had diner. A high brick-wall separated thier terrace of Keigo's. Ichigo jumped over the wall and landed in Keigo's private-jungle.

Ichigo was very astonished when he reached Keigo's terrace. It felt like he was not in Tokyo anymore. The traffic and crowds disappeared, but instead he could hear insects. It was like he was in a real forest. So many plants stood in thier planters turning the terrace into an biotope. Ichigo looked for his way threw the jungle and finally reached the place Keigo was laying in a deck-chair...

Keigo was silently laying in the deck-chair. Smoke was rising up from a ciggarette in his right hand. His arms hang down on both sides, while he watched the towers in the downtown. He seems to sleep. It was totally silent. Ichigo observed him for a few seconds. Maybe he is sleeping, he thought... but than he saw that he wasn't and Keigo raised his arm to take a breath from his ciggarette.

"Why you didn't knock on the door?" Keigo asked tired. Ichigo startled and almost knocked over one of the plants. "I know you are there, Ichigo! I can feel you! Come out of there!"

Ichigo finally left the jungle and went closer to the deck-chair. Keigo lift his left hand and forced him to stop. "STOP! Please, get rid of the sword before you come closer to me. It makes me nervous!"

Ichigo was surprised. But he did it and put of his Zanpakutou and placed it on the ground to not to scare Keigo much more. Finally Keigo lift of his chair and turned to Ichigo. He was shocked about his condition.

Keigo didn't sleep for days. Everyone could see it in his face. He had burns on his head and his ears. Bandages covered them. He was emaciated, like he didn't eat for weeks. Bruises and scratches covered his body. He got them during the incident in the prison. Ichigo was shocked that the hospital released Keigo in this condition. But Keigo didn't seem to bother. Carefully, Ichigo went closer and finally placed himself on the deck-chair next to Keigo.

"I..." Ichigo began, but Keigo cut him off.

"Before you say something... Sorry, for your sister. But she lost control!"

"I know! She told me what happened!" Ichigo murmured and looked over the balustrade carefully. "Thank you for saving her."

"Well, I couln't let her fall 150 feet down... and let her smash on the street like a... you know." Keigo said without emotions and turned away from Ichigo to enjoy his outlook. "This time, you needed pretty long to delete the memories of the people."

"What do you mean with that?" Ichigo was really surprised.

"When I went home, my house-keeper asked me how I am after my epileptical-attack during the interview about the Haneda-rampage. And than my produced called and asked for the dubbing tomorrow. After Kurosaki-Gate affected me, too he fired me... and he forgot it." Keigo told tired and looked angrilly on Ichigo. "And for the first time in weeks, the people on the streets didn't ask me about you. They asked me about my character in Crime-Lab-Tokyo."

"Kurosaki-Gate?" Ichigo never heared that name.

"That was my idea for a name for all this mess!" Keigo murmured and took another deep breath off his ciggarette before he took the next one ot of the package. "How do you do that? And why you did not did it when Makoto reported about you for the first time?"

"We... or rather... the Soul Society, tried to! But it didn't work because they used the wrong Kidou. And before they could handle it, it was out of control. I don't know how they do it, too..."

"That was so clear! Once again just a excuse!"

"That's not an excuse!" Ichigo said and tried to be as calm as possible.

"And why I get no clear answer, as I always got. But why I even ask... I mean... I'm talking to you here on my terrace. That's imposible. You never visited me before. Neighter here, nor somewhere else."

"You never invited me here!"

"Would you have come at all?" Keigo asked a bit condescending. Ichigo avoid to say something. He just turned away ashamed. "That was so sure... Are you really here in my apartment? I have not sleeped for almost a week now. I'm on withdrawal and was almost grilled by two kids. You might be just a immagination. Because the real Ichigo, would have kicked me already!"

"Do you want that I kick you? Why? I can't kick someone who..." Ichigo bit on his tounge. "...Keigo, we came here to look for you! I know you are mad, and you are right to be mad. Not just on me, or Tatsuki, or whoever. Of course Kazui will be punished for his..."

"NO! Please, don't punish him! I have to thank him!"

"What for?"

"I have no clue, what kind of device he and Ichika put on my head! But... for a few hours... the world was okay again! Or at least that what I believe is 'okay'!" Keigo moaned. "Aw, what I am thinking? Nothing changed. I realized... I'm hiding. I'm hiding up here on my own little island in my jungle from the rest of the world and my problems. I always run away, I ever ran away and I will ever run away. I was never brave enough to face my problems and hid behind you to be a loud, obtrusive pain in the neck. And today I am hiding behind a microphone and act like I am someone who is coller than I."

Ichigo felt very bad when he saw Keigo in his condition. He tried to say something nice: "You are not a pain in the neck! You're loud, okay... but that's you style and..."

"Don't lie to me, please! You can admit it!"

"So, Keigo I don't..." Ichigo began to talk, but Keigo grabbled his arm.

"Ichigo... for my whole live, every person I met just told me lies, half-truths and rejections. At least the guy who saved my soul from beeing eaten by this Bount-Thing, should tell me the truth at least once. So... I hear..."

Ichigo sighed: "Okay, if you really want to hear it! Yes, you are annoying, obstrusive, sickly over-emotional and loud! Are you satisfied now?"

"You see, it's not as difficult as you thought. So... Are you really here to see how I am or do you want to punish me for your sister's death?"

"No! I... or to be honest... we all, came here to look for you. We saw what you told in your... well... 'interview',... and we realized that... I don't know how to explain... We didn't realize that you are suffering in this mess, too!"

"Why... who is suffering? While you all spend some quiet time in Soul Society, I was just hostility, slandered, almost killed several times and not to forget that I lost my job, my girlfriend and my career is over. But my ex-girlfriend wants me back now? That greedy bitch can go to hell, but I need to talk to her. Unfortunatelly I have to arrange with her!"

"Why?"

"To keep it short... there is something we need to clarify, together!" Keigo murmured. He hoped that Ichigo was not able to read minds. He didn't want to tell here and now that he was going to be a father. "There are many things to do when I come back."

"You are going to leave?"

"Yes! I will go to an psychatic-clinic! I need a real therapy. That was overdue. It's time to face my problems. After that, I have to arrange everything with my ex. And after that I can start to rebuild my live again. Or at least, try to do so."

Ichigo was surprised. But also relieved. Maybe, Keigo was, after he experienced his suicide attempt again, realizing that he needs professional help. Ichigo didn't want to think about, how many problems Keigo had to bottle up all over the years, without beeing able to talk to someone. Not even to him.

"Keigo... We will help you! You can rely on us!" Ichigo said and looked into Keigo's eyes.

"Okay. Now I am pretty sure that you are just an immagination!" Keigo said and shyed away. "Since when you are interested in my feelings?"

"Aww, please... this is ridiculous... I..." Ichigo became louder, but he finally calmed down again and continued with a more peaceful voice. "Keigo... I know, we are terrible friends. We were repellend, beat you and never took you seriously. Believe me... I don't have a good feeling about that. You are a great friend. You tried to help me, my sister and even my son, back there in that prison..."

"Aww... Shinigami can't be exorcised anyway! I have to know it! I tried it with this Ikkaku guy!" Keigo groaned.

Ichigo hide his laughing. "Please, Keigo... What happened to the loud, always happy, articulate Keigo, who..."

"Annoyed you?!" Keigo interrupted him and Ichigo had to cough. Keigo took a deep breath from his ciggarette and blowed the smoke into Ichigo's face. "He grew up! And he realized that till today, he never learned of his mistakes and makes an idiot of himself ever and ever again."

"Keigo, that's not true!" Ichigo said and sighed. He slowly realized that he is not welcome here. "I see, you feel not so good right now! If you don't want to talk to us, we understand. But there is one thing I want to tell you... No matter what you think and no matter what happned between us... we are friends! And even if you don't believe it and whatever these so called experts say in TV. When you think, you are ready to talk, you know where we are..."

Ichigo lift off his chair and prepared to go. He was afraid to leave Keigo alone in his condition. But he didn't want to upset him. Keigo looked towards the city for a few seconds and start to think about it. Were they really here? Was this a dream? And if yes, would it turn into a scary nightmare or something? Otherwise, he ever wanted to be visited by his friends. And now it would be realy nice to have someone to talk to. He didn't had to tell them everything. Keigo looked back and watched Ichigo, picking up his Zanpakutou. "Ichigo, wait!"

Ichigo stopped immediately and saw that Keigo was looking towards him, while he put off his ciggarette.

"Are they... realy here?"

Ichigo nooded: "Yes! Me, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, Rukia and Renji! The kids are with my father!"

Keigo looked on him for a few seconds. First he didn't believe him. "Unfortunately, I have nothing at home to offer you! The cops confiscated everything. And I did not tidy up!"

"It's okay!" Ichigo was a little bit relieved. He wanted to talk to Keigo here and today. And with the others it would be much easier. "I go and get them!"

"But this time, you take the door and use the doorbell! Kaneda didn't just jumped on my terrace without knocking before. I could prosecute you for trespassing."

"Sure!" was everything Ichigo was able to say and left to get the others, downstairs.

On his way out, Ichigo walked threw the kitchen. There he stopped and pulled Keigo's smartphone out of his pocket. He found it in the evidence-box of the commission and stole it to give it back to Keigo, so he does not realize that they stole it before. Ichigo placed the smartphone under a shelv, on a good place for Keigo to find it... But Ichigo did not mention it, when another something fell out of his Shihakushou. A piece of paper... a really disgusting one...

Ichigo left for his friends, who were really excited about Keigo's penthouse. Ichigo led them to the door.

"Be nice to him, he is in a terrible condition!" Ichigo explained before he used the doorbell to ring.

"Is he drunk?" Tatsuki asked worried.

"No! But he has not sleeped for days, is injured and really unstable, right now. So don't say anything wrong! And don't talk about... you know..." Ichigo hissed before the door opened slowly.

Keigo looked a little bit better than a minute before. Maybe he was in the bathroom to wash his face at least. A shy smile covered his face while he greeted his friends. Those were as shocked as Ichigo was when they saw Keigo's condition. But they were really happy and relieved to see him. Everyone remained calm, but they really wanted to ask him why he was so stupid and tried to kill himself. But everyone just smiled and act like they didn't know. Everything else would just scare Keigo.

Keigo was really surprised to have so many guests and led everyone into his, still damaged living-room. He got many compliments for his big penthouse, but the burned bed and the broken windows made everyone curious, of course.

"Did this guy who shoot in this Haneda thing, shoot here too?" Renji asked before Ichigo hissed on him to be quiet.

"No! That was I!" Keigo murmured and surprised everyone. "I threw my telephone threw this window, and my answering-mashine threw the other one. And the bed I accidentely light up when I tried to ignite a ciggarette. My girlfriend's clouthes burn very well.

"Do you introduce her to us, some day?" Orihime asked friendly.

"EX-girlfriend! She is my Ex-girlfriend! You are so lucky you don't know that painted woman. She is in 'honeymoon' in Dubai, with Yuzu's lawyer."

Everyone looked on Keigo disguised. Keigo's voice was without any emotions and very cold. It was like, they didn't talk to the same Keigo they once knew. He invited them to sit down. Chad mentioned the small chicken hood outside on the terrace.

"They took me away every single of my pets. My chickens, my ducks... and even the fishes from the aquarium. Together with my passport, my papers and my medicine. When they found Yuzu's dead body, they searched the whole apartment."

Keigo settled down on his armchair, while the others sat down on the both sofas. Keigo was not sure that all this was real. Is he realy sitting with his 'friends' in his apartment and talks with them? They talked about trivial things. They didn't talk about the Soul Society, or the Shinigami. But when Orhime asked Keigo about his character in Crime-Lab-Tokyo (that died in the series after Keigo was hit by Kurosaki-gate) Keigo broke the silence and asked them directly.

"So, you need to tell me now, that this thing is over now?" Keigo asked nervously.

"Yes, it is!" Rukia answered. "This time, it worked. It will need some hours, or even days before really everything is gone, but after that the humans will have other memories. Ogawa is really happy about that."

"Gosh... Ogawa... I totally forgot her! I'm pretty sure that she is really mad now..." Keigo wailed.

"Don't worry! Ochi-kun takes care of her!" Orihime said with a wide grin on her face.

Ochi really 'took care' of Michiru, right in that moment. After they start to talk a little bit, she finally calmed down. The ice breaked and one thing led to the next... and so it was Kaneda now, who carried her into her apartment. Both smooching wildly, while landing in her bedroom to do more than just changing affections... An evening with consequences for both of them...

"Do you mean, she is able to see you, too?" Keigo asked shocked. "Oh, my god... So she was right, when she was afraid that it's infectious!"

"Hm, I'm pretty sure it won't affect her long." Ichigo murmured and changed the topic. "I think you spend the next night in a hotel? I mean... all the damages here and the burnt bedroom. You need a place to sleep. I would offer my house to you. But I don't know how it looks there, right now..."

"Did you just...?" Keigo bit on his tounge. He was surprised that Ichigo invited him to his house. But he did not want to start a fight now. "I mean... It is okay. I will sleep on the sofa. I will call the repairman for the windows tomorrow. And I can buy a new bed in the new IKEA in..."

"OKAY... What's going on here?!" Tatsuki ranted. She did not endure the new, cold and emotionless Keigo. She wanted the old, loud and untwisted Keigo, back. "Tell me, why are you such so... agh..."

Before Tatsuki was able to say more Ichigo stepped on her feet and hissed on her to be quiet.

Keigo turned away huffily. "What? Are you waiting for me to become loud, so you can give me a 'calm-down-slap'?"

Tatsuki became pale, and wasn't able to say anything anymore. But to keep sure she did not outburst again, Ichigo and Orihime hold her mouth.

"Tell me... How did you become a Seiyuu? I really want to know!" Ichigo said to change the topic.

Keigo turned back towards them to tell them to stop this fuss... before a loud rumble sound up.

Orihime's face turned red and she let off from Tatsuki to hold her stomach. She was totally embarrased. After the whole drama today, everyone did not really eat something. Orihime, who had the biggest appetite of everyone, realized now that she was starving.

"Are you hungry?" Keigo asked.

"No! It's okay!" Orihime lied, before another loud rumble sound up from her stomach.

"I think there is a pizza left in the freezer. Shall I put it into the oven for you?" Keigo asked and lift off. "I think you are all hungy. It tastes like cardboard... but it's food."

"Thank you!" Orihime said and Keigo left to prepare everything.

When Keigo took the pizza out of the freezer and start to unpack it, he start to think about his guests. Maybe he was wrong all the time. Maybe this whole 'Nobody-likes-me-Thing' just immaginated. It was nice to have guests. But there was this strange feeling, that something is wrong. That all this is not right! Not real! Keigo put the pizza into the microwave and switched to the oven function to bake it. When the microwave began to work, Keigo could hear his smartphone ring... for the first time in weeks...

"Ichigo, you were right! He is in a terrible condition!" Mizuiro whispered.

"Maybe we should leave him alone, to give him some time to calm down?" Chad asked.

"We can't leave him alone. What if he makes something stupid again... Come on, while he is in the kitchen, we look for drugs..." Ichigo whispered angirlly together they start to search the apartment.

In his kitchen, Keigo was really surprised to find his smartphone again. After three weeks... It was in the kitchen, the whole time!

"Unbelivable! I searched here, too." Keigo said confused but also relieved when he had it finally back. "Hmm... I am surprised that the battery is still... What the... the battery is full?"

Keigo was surprised. The accumulator was fully charged and he didn't recharge it for weeks. It had to be empty by now. Messages, he recieved after he lost it, were opened and someone used it to read his old messages and notes. E-Mails, he deleted long time ago were placed in other files... Than he saw it... a piece of paper on the ground. Under the table. It looked really precious. Maybe the police dropped it there when they searched the apartment. But when he looked on it, he saw that it was not even from this world. It was an handwritten letter, with the logo of the Gotei 13 over it. Keigo start to read it:

"Honored Kurosaki-san, we would like to inform you after associated investigation of your case, the investigation led to following result: It is according to listened evidence, that Asano Keigo, born April First 1986 in Naruki-shi, Tokyo prefecture, is responsible for your public exposure and your following getaway to the Soul Society..."

Keigo's heart stopped when he read it... So that was the reason they came here. That was the reason they were interested in him, suddenly. The illusion was over. But he knew it. He knew that something was wrong. In fear he continued reading...

"...hard evidence... motive... personal advantages..." Keigo read everything. It was unbelivable. "...we hereby inform you... that after long term consultations... the punishment of Keigo Asano... is left to you..."

Keigo's heart stopped again. Sweat ran down his face... He realized... He was trapped. A prisoner in his own home. Ichigo and the others did not come to look after him, they came here to kill him!

In fear he sneaked towards the door to the living-room. He opened it a little bit and watched his so called 'friends' searching his living-room.

"I can't find anything!" Tatsuki hissed.

"Okay, let it go! Hurry, sit back on the couch again, before he realizes something!" Ichigo whispered.

Keigo closed the door again, scared and realized that he was right. He did it again. Once again... he got in trouble again... But what should he do now? Should he try to prove his innoncence? He burned everything! He also burned everything that could prove his innoncence. And even if he tried to... They are Shinigami! Of course not everyone of them, but Ichigo was able to cut him into little pieces in a blink of an eye. Or he sends his soul to who-know's-where. To Soul Society? To the world of the Hollows? Or even to hell? What will happen to his child, when he is dead? What cruel things they will do to him or her? Keigo knew that he had to do that, he was best in: Run away!

Four loud beeps waked him up from his panic-trance. The pizza was ready.

"Asano-kun, do you need help?" Orihime jelled as friendly as always.

"Ehmm... NO! THANKS! Just a few minutes more!" Keigo lied and looked into the microwave. The pizza was ready, it was even a little bit too ready for his taste.

Fuck it all, Keigo thought. He would never eat it anyway and started the microwave again. So he had a few minutes to flee. But how? The only way out was the main-entrace in his living-area, where this creatures waited for him. The only other way was the terrace, but jumping down would kill him anyway. He had to survive. He had to, for his child. And to protect him from this evil creatures... called Shinigami...

He was totally upset and walked up and down. Than he left the kitchen threw the glass-door and over the terrace to look down. There was some kind of ledge, he could use to climb to his neigbours-terrace. But he had to be careful. What if they see him? Carefully he walked back to the door to eavesdrop again.

"After the diner, we should look that he sleeps a little bit." Ichigo said. "Than it will be easier..."

They want to kill him while he sleeps... how cowardly, Keigo thought and ran outside to climb over the ballustrade and steped on the ledge...

"It's so quiet in the kitchen!" Mizuiro murmured after some time.

"Leave him. When we upset him, he won't trust us anymore." Ichigo said while Keigo hold himself 150 feet over the ground to use the ledge to climb to the next-door-terrace. "Hmm... But now that you say it, it's really quiet in there. KEIGO!"

When Keigo heared Ichigo jelling his name he almost lost grip and fell down... But he almost reached the other terrace...

Ichigo entered the kitchen when the microwave beeped again. Smoke came out of it. Ichigo opened the microwave scared, just to see that the pizza was burned...

"Aghh... cough... cough... Keigo, I think the pizza was a little bit too long in the microwave. I think we should order one... KEIGO?" suddenly, Ichigo realized that Keigo was gone. "HEY GUYS, KEIGO IS GONE!"

Everyone in the apartment got upset. Keigo could hear it, while he climbed over the ballustrade and onto his neigbours terrace. His neigbours were shocked when they saw him and rushed outside to help him.

"Hey, what do you do?" the woman asked.

"Do you want to kill yourself, or what?" the man asked.

But Keigo didn't answered, he just ran away. Threw the apartment and into the corridor... at the same time, he could hear Ichigo jelling his name.

"Maybe he is just in the bathroom?" Mizuiro said.

"Do you see a bathroom somewhere in this kitchen." Ichigo groaned on him and pointed on the kitchen.

"Ichigo, look!" Orihime said scared when she found the letter on the kitchen-table.

Ichiro realized that Keigo, must have found it and read it after he dropped it here...

"OH, NO! KEIGO!" Ichigo screamed. Keigo has to believe that they were here to do something terrible to him. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"HE RAN AWAY..."

Keigo left his neigbours penthouse and ran towards the lift. The elevator was down in the lobby and would need some time to come up here. In panic he pressed the button ever and ever again, hoping that it comes faster if he does so. In his penthouse, his friends rushed outside towards the ballustrade. They were afraid, he jumped. But maybe he just hid between the plants...

"HE IS NOT HERE!" Ichigo screamed paniclly.

"OH, MY GOD! WHAT IF HE JUMPED?" Orihime screamed scared and risked a look down.

Keigo realized that it would be better to take the stairs. Waiting for the elevator would just waste time.

"KEIGO?!" Ichigo screamed in his apartment. In fear, Keigo grabbled the fire-extinguisher next to the elevator, right when the door to his apartment opened and the whole group stormed out.

"STOOOOP!" Keigo screamed and hold the fire-extinguisher like a weapon. "STOP! Hold on... and stay away from me!"

Ichigo was so shocked that he couldn't move anymore. Nobody dared to get closer to Keigo, because everyone was afraid of his mad face. Ichigo lift his arms to keep the others away, too. Keigo was totally unpredictable now.

"Keigo, please calm down!" Ichigo said and went one step closer to Keigo. "I can expl..."

"STOP!" Keigo screamed hateful. "DON'T DARE... TO GET CLOSER! Now I know why you came. I understand. I was so stupid to think that you really want to visit me voluntarily. Is everything what happened within the last months part of my punishment?"

"Keigo, we are not here to punish you! We won't harm you?" Ichigo said and tried to bring Keigo to take away the fire-extinguisher. It was useless as a weapon and wouldn't hurt them anyway. But Keigo looked like he was willing to do everything. "We didn't know were you disappeared, after they exposed us in TV. I tried to submit an application, so you can come with us. But they thought that you are the traitor because you are working for the TV-network. We know that you..."

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Keigo screamed loudly and pulled out the safety pin of the fire-extinguisher. "Admit it... you are only here... to keep sure that I really kick the bucket... What I have just imagined... My parents were right. Our fellow classmates were right... You are not my friends! You lied to me... And you will ever lie to me. You... You..."

Keigo was not able to finish, because Tatsuki became so mad and jumped towards him to slap him into his face hardly...

The slap finally turned Keigo insane completely. All memories, he succesfully repressed over the years, came back. His lip ruptured. Blood came out of the wound. Keigo became silent while he felt the pain in his face and he had all the pictures in his mind again. When Tatsuki slapped him, it was totally over. She meanwhile, stood in front of him and start to scream on him.

"CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT. YOU SHOULD WORK ON YOUR OVERREACTIONS!" she screamed. Than she saw that he bleeded and that a bruise was appearing in his face. She saw the shock in his face. That was the moment Tatsuki realized that she overreacted by herself. In shock she shyied away. "Oh, my gosh... Keigo I..."

This time, it was Tatsuki who could not finish. It was the moment Keigo lost control about himself and focused all his bottled anger, fear and fury and slapped Tatsuki so hard that she fell on her knees.

Everyone was shocked. Especially Tatsuki, who fell on her knees and hold her hurting face. Nobody ever believed that Keigo would do this. Especially Tatsuki, who felt like a monster.

"AND YOU SHOULD WORK ON YOUR OUTBURSTS! NOW YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL A SLAP IS! REALLY... THE POOR GUY WHO WILL BECOME YOUR HUSBAND ONE DAY HAS MY CONDOLENCE!" Keigo screamed angrilly and looked down on her.

"HEY CALM DOWN!" now Rukia screamed and went a step closer. "We... agghhhh..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Keigo screamed while he start to spray with the fire-extinguisher.

White fog sheated them and turned them blinde. Everyone was shocked and overwhelmed when they tried to find thier way threw the fog. Right in this moment, the doors of the elevator opened and Keigo jumped in. But Renji was able to grab and hold him.

"I'VE GOT HIM!" Renji screamed and pulled Keigo out of the cabin again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PINEAPPLE-HEAD!" Keigo screamed and was able to use his only free hand to smash the fire-extinguished as strong as possible against Renji's head. Renji roared in pain before he became unconcious and fell down on the ground. Keigo jumped back into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"Keigo... cough... wait... cough... stay, please!" Ichigo said coughing while he searched for a way threw the white fog. "Please, it is not that what you think..."

Ichigo was able to get a hand into the elevator just as the doors were going to close. Once again, Keigo used the fire-extinguisher to hit Ichigo's hand. "LEAVE US ALONE!"

Ichigo roared in pain, when the fire-extinguisher hit his hand and stumbled over the senseless Renji on the ground and fell threw the open door to the stairwell where he crashed down to the next floor. Keigo meanwhile, lowered down on the ground and start to cry. He got panicked and his heart start to tremble. He couldn't believe that he just slapped Tatsuki. That he even dared to do so. But his panic told him to continue running and not to think about.

It's over now. Everything is over. His live, his freedom, his career everything... He changes his name and leaves the country. He can't go on like this. He didn't want to. Fuck with Ichigo, Fuck with Tatsuki and all the others. The elevator went down slowly and Keigo became afraid again: What if they wait for him downstairs?

"ICHIGO... Are you okay?" Orihime screamed scared when she ran down the stairs to look for Ichigo, who laid groaning on the half-landing and lift up carefully.

"O... Orihime... We... have to stop Keigo! We have to fix this..." Ichigo moaned and ran down the stairwell as fast as he could...

When the elevator arrived in the lobby, Keigo lift off from the ground and prepared to spray again. He was pretty sure that they were already in the lobby, to kill him...

When the doors opened Keigo just sprayed and turned the whole lobby into fog. There was nobody. Keigo's property manager, who was still under shock after the events in Haneda, put her head out of her office in fear when she heared the noise and watched the white cloud comming out of the elevator.

"What, the..." she screamed in shock before she saw Keigo running out of the elevator. "ASANO-SAN... WHAT'S GOING ON? Is there a fire in your apartment again?"

"AWWW... SAKURA-SAN, THEY WANT TO KILL ME!" Keigo screamed and ran towards the main-entrace.

Right in this moment, Ichigo reached the lobby, too and ran after Keigo.

"KEIGO, WAIT!" Ichigo screamed.

The woman was a bit astonished but also very shocked when she saw a half-visible, male person, wearing black-clouthes and a big sword, running threw the lobby. In fear she smashed the door close and hid under her desk. Keigo meanwhile escaped threw the main-entrace and throw the fire-extinguisher towards Ichigo. Ichigo lift his Zanpakutou and cut the object into two halfs while he continued running.

"KEIGO, PLEASE... LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"NO!" Keigo screamed back and finally stopped. "JUST GIVE ME ONE REASON TO BELIEVE YOU ONCE MORE! I'M DONE WITH YOU. YOU EVERYONE! GO AND FUCK YOURSELF! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU EVEN DARED TO BELIEVE THAT THIS WHOLE MESS WAS MY FAULT! YOU DID NOT WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO ME BACK THEN! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!"

After these words, Keigo ran away insane screaming and crying like a maniac. Ichigo, was frozed for a moment. But than he continued following him. He wanted to talk to him about this, what ever. He would follow him everywhere to fix this misunderstanding... but he would never be able to do...

"KEIGO, STOOOOP!" was the last, Keigo was able to hear, before he opened his tearfully eyes again and only saw a bright and dazzling light...

People screamed, cars honked and Ichigo was paralyzed, too, when he start to scream... and Keigo... didn't feel anymore. Neighter his own body, nor any pain. He felt some kind of free. Like he was flying. He didn't feel cold, or warm... he couldn't see anything instead of this bright light that was approaching him. He was a butterfly! He was a butterfly flying away... to leave this world behind... and his dead body, laying on the street in front of the delivery-van that hit him... it was the moment he realized: 'I am dead!'

 **Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

The wind blowed over the hills gingerly, bringing the smell of the nature into the valley. The mass of people on the cemetery was gone. Surprisingly many people came here. More than everyone expect: colleagues, many celebritys, former classmates and surprisingly many Shinigami (invisible for the humans). Everyone wanted to show some respect. Hundreds of guests came to the ceremony here on the cemetery of Karakura, accompained by many reporters and cameras. At the end, just Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui, Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Rukia, Renji and Ichika left. Ichigo's father and his sisters waited at the shrine. Uryuu Ishida and his father were on the way...

It was time to say goodbye to a freind. A friend, who had to die because a stupid mistake. Because of sloppines and grossly negligent flouting of rules. The chairman of the commission agreed that they made mistakes and announced that Keigo was rehabilitated, and that they try everything to find the real traitor.

Thier friend was rehabilitated. But nevertheless, there were so many questions...

Keigo was the perfect whipping boy. His dead upset the press in the world of the living much more and everyone thought now, that the Shinigami killed him on purpose. But nobody would remember it anyway, soon. And Keigo... was gone. He went to Soul Society immediately by himself and without a Soul-Burial. Looked like he had powers. Not as strong as Chad and Orihime... but they were there. Enough for Keigo to perform a Konzo on himself, so he left for Soul Society. The same way as Yuzu did. They had no chance to talk to him. No chance to fix this misunderstanding. They did not even see his ghost, only the hell-butterfly, when it flew away... Only his dead body, laying on the street in a pool of blood. And all over around them these gawpers, who prefered to take photos instead of helping... Ichigo tried to shy away them, but it was useless because he was invisible for them...

But even if they safed him by a Kidou or with Orihime's healing-powers, he would have not been the same as before. Ichigo read the autopsy-report: Almost every bone in Keigo's body was broken. But the main cause of death, was a cerebral hemorrhage, trigered by a hard punch on the head (the moment Keigo's head hit the windshield). Even if they safed him, he would never be able to walk again and maybe even never able to say his own name, if he remembered. Paralyzed for life! A cruel way to die...

Now everyone hoped that he has no pain anymore, whereever in the Rukongai he was. They wished him all the best. That he finds a good place to live and nice people around him. And even if Keigo was someone who exasperated many people with his kind of behaviour... he was also someone who was able to bring the people together. Something they did not appreciated enough in the past... till it was too late.

The group slowly prepared to leave. Ichigo left and stood in front of the grave a little bit longer. There were so many things he wanted to say. He knew that Keigo would not hear him. He was already in the Soul Society. With or without memory. But he had to say some things now. He waited a little bit, till the others went away and looked down on the tombstone in sorrow.

"Oh, Keigo..." Ichigo murmured and lowered his head. "I don't know how to say how sorry I am. Everything I said in front of the hospital was true. After everything what happened you tried to help my sister. You were willing to sacrifice your freedom, so I and my family were not harmed by all this mess... I wish, that evening went different. I wish we all sat together and ate this pizza, you said it would taste like cardboard, he he... and talked about the good old times. It's my fault. No matter what the others say. If I left this stupid report in the Soul Society and did not bring it to your apartment, you would have never read it and ran away to be overrun by this delivery-van..."

Ichigo tried to not to cry. He felt so guilty. He had this horrible pictures in his head: Of Keigo, running away from them, of the delivery-van comming out of nowhere and of the loud bang, when Keigo was hit by the van, the sound of breaking bones when Keigo's body hit the windshield first and than was thrown against the other car...

Keigo's death, was an accident... But it hurt him, that it was a useless death. Keigo didn't deserve an end like that. He did not deserve that everyone was talking and writing about his death in the social-media. He deserved his peace! For his soul and his legacy. The others came back slowly to comfort him. Everyone agreed to him that they should talk about it. Bottle up everything, just as Keigo always did wouldn't help. It almost destroyed thier friendship in the past and finally end it just before Keigo died. Everyone blamed himself a little bit.

But everyone agreed in one thing... If they ever find Keigo... they would welcome him with open arms. No matter if he remembers them or not... Because he was thier friend and would be thier friend forever... no matter what he said, or what happened that evening...

Several weeks later...

Kaneda Ochi had a difficult time ahead and needed some space. So he walked around in a forest somewhere in the 79. district. Here in this area, the people report about strange activities. Kaneda signed up voluntarily for observation, to get out of the Seretei. He had a huge problem: Michiru Ogawa, was observed by another commission. After thier one-night-stand, she was suspected to be pregnant...

Kaneda tried to imagine the consequences, that would follow if she was really pregnant by him. A human expecting the baby of a Shinigami: the next substitute. At the same time, Keigo's death made him sad. Maybe they would have become friends, if Keigo ever calmed down. And there was also Keigo's unborn child, that was an half-orphan now. He was the only one who know about it. He did not tell the Kurosaki's. Keigo didn't want it. He would keep this secret. He promised it and he wouldn't break a promise anymore. Kaneda was lost in his dreams, before he felt this strange spirituall pressure...

Something was in the bushes.

Carefully Kaneda sneaked closer to the rustling bushes. Grabbling his Zanpakutou he went closer to the spot. Someone or something was in this bush and hid.

"Who is there?" Kaneda asked harshly.

The spirituall pressure from the bush was strong. He never felt something like this before. Maybe it was a strong soul, or even a hollow. This district was not the best. It was more like a slum with the most dangerous souls. But whoever was in the bush, Kaneda was really astonished by the power.

"Show yourself! NOW!"

The bush stopped rusling. And much more engery came out of it. Kaneda almost fell down and had problems to concentrate. This was one of this strange activities. They said, that strong spirituall pressure made some souls sick and even killed some. It was a pressure, not even Shinigami exposed... Carefully, the young Shinigami went closer to the bush and lift his hand to push aside some branches of the bush.

In this moment, a bloodied hand shot out of the bush and grabbled his arm. In fear Kaneda swung his Zanpakutou to attack his attackor back. But he was faster and pulled him down to the ground. Groaning, Kaneda smashed on the ground and saw a person jumping out of the bush and running away. The person was fast... to be honest, very fast! Kaneda rushed to lift off from the ground and followed the fleeing soul. It was not a Hollow, but it was not a normal soul, too...

The soul turned towards him and ripped Kaneda off his feet again, by a wave of spirituall pressure. It was like the shockwave of a bomb, when he flew threw the air, smashed against a tree and breaking it like a match.

After the dust disappeared, Kaneda realized that his scrip was gone. The soul just wanted his supplies. Kaneda stood up and watched the soul, sitting on the ground and eating his bread like an animal. Now Kaneda could see the soul better: It was a man. The clouthes were dirty and broken. His hairs were dirty and matted. Totally neglected. A homeless man... a lost soul! It was someone he knew...

"K... Keigo?!" Kaneda was shocked.

It was definetly Keigo Asano, sitting in front of him on the ground and eating his bread like a wild animal. Keigo mentioned the Shinigami and looked towards him. He had injuries in his face and on his arms. He bleeded out of his nose and was couvered with dirt. Keigo looked on him, not knowing who the man in front of him was. Looked like Keigo lost his memories after the Konzo...

"WHO?" Keigo screamed, the mouth full of bread. Kaneda was too shocked to say something. "I?... HERE?...

"Keigo?! It's really you..." Kaneda realized that Keigo wasn't able to talk normaly anymore. And he looked like he was beaten up. That was no good area, so Keigo maybe hid in this forest. "Keigo, it's me, Kaneda!

"NO! TOUCHING... NO!" Keigo screamed and hit Kaneda's hand. He talked like a toodler.

"Keigo, do you remember me? It's me! The guy who drunk the spiked soup and passed out by it. Please Keigo, look on me." Kaneda said with a smile, but Keigo glared on him with a cold and evil view before running away.

"KEIGO, WAIT!" Kaneda screamed, but Keigo was faster than him and ran away with super-speed to disappear somewhere in the forest...

"WOW! He is fast... And strong..." Kaneda murmured when he looked on the broken tree. Than he got the idea. A nasty grin appeared on his face and he start to laugh when he start to rub the hands. He would surprise Ichigo and his friends: "I sign him up at the academy!"

 **THE END**

I hope you liked it! And I hope you understood everything, I tried to translate as good as possible. The third part is in progress.


End file.
